Unwritten Destiny
by Jaxalie
Summary: What if our destiny was written in the stars? What if we could change that destiny with the choices we make? what happened in Oz a little differently. Musical/book combined. Pairing: Fiyeraba, with traces of Gelphie/Flinda and others :P R&R Appriciated.
1. First Steps

My first chapter of a Fic i started like 2 years ago and only just found, re-wrote and finnished. tell me thoughts please, I know it's a bit stupid but it's my way of Brigeing the musical and the Book together with my own stuff as well as the script for the musical.

I will say this although it pains me, I do not own Wicked or any of the characters or the story line, i only own my imagination and thats not very much.

**Unwritten ****Destiny: First steps**

Elphaba Thropp sat quietly reading within the dark, musky walls of Shiz University Library, she wondered sadly, how it was that she had been the one person in all Oz to be cast out and unusual, all around her people were pretty and pink, or in some cases dark skinned, but not one person in all of Oz held the same Unique qualities as her.

Turning the page of her latest book, Elphaba caught glimpse of the thing that held her away from most of the students in Shiz, for Elphaba Thropp, the daughter of a governor and highly placed Unionist priest, held the most unusual of traits, Her flesh was not Pink like it ought to have been, but in fact a rather fetching shade of Emerald Green.

Not many people spoke kindly of her for this trait of Nature that no one could explain.

'Artichoke' they called her. 'Wicked green Artichoke' anything that they could think that was green, you name it, she was called it at least twice a day.

Look at me, she thought; flipping her page again not paying any attention to the book at all, I'm hideous. No wonder hardly anyone spoke to her about nice things.

Looking up to the ceiling, she sighed deeply.

The Library was the one place she felt as home. With high green walls and shelves stacked clearly to the top of the roof with books, Wonderful books of people who were different, Like her. Books of Science, Art, Politics; Anything one could imagine.

Not many people paid visits to the Library, the Students of Shiz were not known for their book smarts, well most of them anyway, But rather for their family status in Oz.

Elphaba loved the Library it was quiet and almost like her hide out, not many people would think to come in looking for her and she was glad for it. Although it did grow tedious with time, and often she found herself craving some Human or Animal company that was not Ms. Gnadela, the Librarian with some rather bad hygiene issues.

She heard another book moved from shelf to shelf and the familiar tutting of Ms. Gnadela's tongue.

Quickly she glanced back to her book, in attempts to actually read it, even if it bored her to tears.

"What are you doing Miss Elphie?" a familiar male voice spoke out of seeming no where, making Elphaba jump in fright, and shiver with a naughty pleasure that no one but herself knew of at the same time.

"Fiyero! Oz, you scared the hell outta me. I didn't even hear you come in" She Blushed and babbled to him in one long sentence before she realized he'd called her 'Miss Elphie', to which she snapped "And Don't call me 'Miss Elphie' it makes me sound like perky little… well it's just too perky"

Fiyero seemed not to even care that she spoke to him, he sat down across from her, placing his feet neatly on the table in a well rehearsed movement that anyone without any thought may have found 'cool'.

Elphaba, who held a brain, no matter how much it seemed to fuzz into mush when ever Fiyero entered a room, narrowed her eyes.

"You're not supposed to do that." She said snobbishly.

"Oh sorry Miss Elphi—I mean Elphaba." Fiyero removed his legs, although some annoyance was prominent in his facial expression, he smiled none the less. He smiled that beautiful smile that made every girls heart flutter and melt into a big gooey mess and every guy cower away for fear of being seen as unattractive compared to this god, with GREAT hair.

With Luscious brown locks that curled ever so slightly, Bluish green pools for eyes that one could easily get lost in, and Pure White teeth, that gave him a picture perfect smile every time. Not to mention that he was tall and toned. Fiyero was easily the best looking man in Shiz maybe even Oz. Not only that, but he was kind with a good heart. This was what made Galinda the luckiest girl in Oz, for she was the one who held his heart.

"So… what you reading?" Fiyero didn't wait for her to answer as he rudely snatched the book from her hand and read the title out loud.

"Wicked natures. Cool. What's it about?" he asked. Elphaba held no idea as to why he was plaguing her with such questions. Perhaps he was bored, or Galinda had proven too annoying for his liking and he wanted to speak to some one of substance, not of Popularity. As much as Elphaba loved her best Friend she did grow rather annoying with her constant squeeling.

"It's about an outcast and how he has to fight off a corrupt government to be left to his peace, and to gain forgiveness of his dead lover's family for his evil deeds. Now if you don't mind I was reading."

"Nice" Fiyero said handing the book back to her, with a smile she couldn't quite read.

Elphaba sighed; she knew he was going to keep talking as long as she sat there with him.

"to tell you the truth I'm getting a bit bored of it." She admitted, causing Fiyero's face to light up with confusion and that whimsical 'Dancing through life' malarkey he seemed to ooze.

"Then why read it? Why read anything?" Fiyero pursed his lips a moment, then "Books are stupid"

Elphaba felt a flush of anger.

"I read Master Fiyero because reading keeps the mind charged and I for one do not want to be a brainless vegetable like most of Shiz!" Elphaba heard her voice snap harshly in the tone she dreaded to use but seemed to come so naturally, Immediately she wished she'd kept her mouth shut , as Fiyero looked down actually hurt, perhaps taking it that she had just called him mindless. For what ever Fiyero portrayed of his brains, how ever little he pretended to have, Elphaba knew that of all the people in Shiz, he was one of the more intellectual; he just chose not to be a brain box like her.

"I'm sorry... That didn't come out like I meant it." Elphaba placed her hand on Fiyero's as it rested on the table, a gesture not usually shown from her. Fiyero's head shot up and for a second Shock filled his eyes. Only for a second though as a small smile showed in the corner of his mouth, his beautiful mouth… Elphaba knew she should have pulled back, knew that every part of her screamed to pull back. Not being one to touch, it shocked her that she had; even with such a tiny thing as a hand, it was still a big deal.

But her body refused to listen to her brain.

Elphaba looked into his eyes, eyes that didn't shift away, but rather looked back into her own.

For a moment she thought she may kiss him. He shifted a little closer.

Galinda always chose her moments so perfectly. Rushing over to them, she broke what ever spell they both held.

"Fiyeroooo! Dearest there you are!" Galinda bounced as she spoke. Quickly Elphaba pulled her hand back.

"Galinda, hey.." she began but Galinda always cut her off.

"Elphie, honestly in these books again! It's soooo degradefiying. They'll be the death of you." Galinda hugged her closely as Elphaba made the mistake of standing up.

Galinda was far from being the biggest or tallest girl in Shiz but she held strength that Elphaba could never understand as she hugged her so tight she could hardly breathe.

Releasing her from her Death grip disguised in a hug. Galinda turned to face Fiyero, blocking Elphaba out of their conversation.

"Dearest you know I've been looking for you all over the place, why'd you run off?" she pouted, to which Elphaba who knew her movements from behind rolled her eyes, causing Fiyero to chuckle quietly.

Galinda narrowed her eyes and glared at him harshly, like a child who wasn't getting her way. Quickly he bit his lip.

Turning back to Elphaba, Galinda smiled again, her Curls bouncing as she did.

"Now Elphie, sweetie, I need to take Fiyero off your hands, which I'm sure you're grateful of. We have a meeting with Madame Morrible, Fiyero and I are organising another school dance! How fun!" Galinda squealed loudly, Gaining a glare of annoyance from Ms. Gnadela, and a loud 'Shhhh'

Galinda barely seemed to care, as she took Fiyero's hand and pulled him along after her.

Fiyero cast one last glance her way and mouthed the words 'Help Me' before being pulled out the door. Elphaba felt a sad frown take her.

I'm not that Girl.


	2. Boq

**Right, I've tried to take into account my one Review and I'm sorry if it didnt work, I'm not too confident with my Wicked fics, and it's hard to re-write something i wrote two years ago, I hope it gets better, it took me a while with this. just so anyone who reads this knows, I'm from England so i've only seen the Brittish Cast(s) and would like to say any discription used is for the actors of the part i was(Fiyero happens to be Oliver Tompsett, with blue eyesjust coz i wanted a change :p) but yal can picture who you want. R&R is appriciated. Sorry bout my Spelling it's really crap. and also be aware that this will take a while to get into, as i didnt have a set plot until about half way. Altho it's musical verse, i tried to make it somewaht more Bookverse in the way Elphaba talks and stuff just coz i'm nuts like that :P now.. i know what you're thinking. JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC YOU PONCE! so I shal...**

* * *

**Unwritten Destiny: Boq**

Elphaba sat down again, trying once again to read her boring book.

"Um… Excuse me Miss Elphaba. I'm sorry to interrupt you in your silence, but I was wondering would I be so bold as to assume you know where Miss Galinda is?" Boq stuttered, causing Elphaba to look up. Seeing Boq never ceased to amaze her, he was one of the finer looking Munchkins. Tall for his kind, Boq wasn't bad on the eyes. He was no Fiyero, but he was Elphaba's friend.

"You would, Am I that meaningless to you? Honestly Master Boq, we've known each other all most all out lives and yet you only ever seem to ask me about Miss Galinda, who by the way is off with Fiyero, It's rather depressing that one such as yourself would still be so smitten by the unobtainable." Elphaba realized to well she sounded bitter.

Boq stood before her speechless, his mouth open in a comical 'O'. For a moment he looked as though he would burst into tears.

Elphaba smiled lightly.

"Don't pull that face you look like a cod."

With a huff Boq glared at her, although the humour of their friendship still held in his eyes.

"Miss Elphaba you ARE a wicked thing. I was just asking…" Boq sat down frumpily, arms folded a sight which Elphaba fought hard not to laugh at.

"Don't act so child like Boq…" Elphaba had her words cut off abruptly by a loud, impending rumble of the storm that fast approached the grounds of Shiz. Elphaba instantly stiffened, she had always hated rain. She couldn't quite explain why but the mere thought of a drop of water touching her skin caused her to shudder in fear. Although not knowing for sure, she strongly thought herself Allergic to the dread Liquid.

Straining to bring her attentions back to Boq, who sat muttering something about a lesson they'd shared in which Galinda had done something to distract him from his studies, Elphaba suddenly felt guilty. She ragged Boq so, when she herself knew what it was like to pursue someone who was unavailable.

"What?" Boq broke her thoughts.

Shaking her head Elphaba blinked at him a moment.

"What, What?" she asked, disgusted at her own heathen way of speaking.

Boq eyed her wearily, one eye brow raised, as he held his hand to his mouth out of habit.

"You're staring at me."

Elphaba flushed for a moment, annoyance and embarrassment, although she didn't know why.

"No I'm not." She said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." Boq challenged, a look of concern on his round face. "Miss Elphaba, I think you've had your head in these books too long again. You're getting weird."

GREAT. Weird was all she needed to add on her list of names.

"You are So kind, Master Boq, I could weep for you." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice.

Boq smiled devilishly, making Elphaba feel uncomfortable. Unconsciously she flipped the pages in her book, now long forgotten.

"Elphaba, I do believe I've had the most wonderful idea."

Elphaba smirked.

"Really? Did it hurt?"

Scolding her with his eyes, he continued.

"You are alone and growing to be a hermit around these books, and look as though you could set up permanent living quarters here any second, and I myself am in search of a partner for the evening. I wonder would you care to accompany me to the Railway Café for some dinner? I'll not accept No for an answer"

Elphaba studied her friends face, trying to see if he had some inner reason for asking her, aside from being lonely. Warmth flowed from his brown eyes.

"come on Elphieeeee" He pouted, "Please?"

Rolling her eyes she reluctantly stood up, closing her book, and placing all her belongings in her satchel.

"Very well" she sighed "But only for a short while, you know we're not meant to be out of campus boundaries on school nights."

Boq cast her a happy grin "That's never stopped us before."

Cracking an elegant smile, she placed her satchel over her neck, allowing the handle to fall nearly over her barely visible chest, which hidden behind many layers, showed no signs of her bosoms that were supposed to lie beneath.

"Well? Come on then, don't just stand there looking at me. Are we going or not?"

This time it was Boq who rolled his eyes with a smile. Before the two headed off towards their friendly hang out.

After some chatter and bickering, Elphaba and Boq sat quietly eating their dinner.

The café wasn't as busy as it would have been had it been day time, but the two found themselves surrounded awkwardly by seniors of the Collage, whom held the right to be out when they wished. Many of them Couples.

"Well, Well, Well. Boq, you scoundrel, I knew you had a soft spot or the ladies, but never had I seen you out with her Green Lady Disdain…"

Clenching her fist Elphaba turned in annoyance to face Avaric, the arrogant basterd who plagued her constantly. Glairing, she felt sick as he plonked himself beside her.

"Wow, cant say I'm not surprised, I thought from the way you followed her sister and Miss Galinda around I thought You'd had your hands full, but I appear to have miss judged."

Boq laughed off his 'friend's' comments easily, whilst Elphaba suppressed the urge to throw up or punch him in the face, she didn't know which was strongest at the moment.

"You're here with a lady friend I take it?" Boq asked curiously.

"Was…" Avaric looked at Elphaba pointedly, his perverse nature causing his eyes to linger on her, leaning close to her.

"Saw the light did she? Left you all on your own, realizing that dating a ponce such as yourself was not the way forward?" Elphaba placed her fork down and folded her arms.

Avaric placed his arm over her shoulders.

"No. I do believe I grew tired of her once I saw that there were more tantalising people in the room…" he ran his finger down her face. Elphaba pulled away wanting to wretch.

"Don't be an arse, Av. Stop it." Boq said, not even seeming to really care about Elphaba's urge to murder Avaric right there.

"Don't engage Boq, you'll make him think he's important."

Avaric chuckled. "Was that supposed to be an insult? My Miss Elphaba, you've gone rusty. I think I prefer the feisty side you seem to love showing in classes…" Avaric still invaded her space as he spoke. Placing his arm over her shoulders

"If I were you I'd remove that arm before it comes back a bloodied stump." She warned.

Avaric gave a cocky smile "That's more like it."

Boq watched the scene play out a moment more, before deciding to break up the tension that emanated from his two friends.

"Oh look at the time. Elphie and I should get going; Horrible Morrible would no doubt be patrolling the girls' dorms for anyone not in bed..."

Elphaba took her cue to stand up, pushing Avaric's arm off of herself harshly and making sure to dig her long nails into his flesh, smiling at his wince of pain that he was not able hide.

"Well Avaric, I'd love to say it was a pleasure, but I think that both you and I know full well that I would rather have had my teeth pulled and pins placed into my eyeballs than sat here and listened to one word of your gibberish. Come Boq, let's go before I drop my dinner" Avaric held his arm to himself, glairing at Elphaba as she slipped through the gap between Him and the table.


	3. Something Bad & The Lion Cub

right these are coming fast i know, but i'm at home on our summer holidays so i have alot of time on my hands, it's also better for me to type up now while i can because I will be very busy in the new term(gah yr 11 is scary) with school and a play that i'm in(i have to learn to juggle!) anyway...

**new **I sat up like all night and basically re-wrote this entire chapter and am somewhat happy with the result. It is rather long but basically it's a two for one as i dont want this Fic to have too many chapters :p finally some action.

Thanx for my reviews Gives out some treats It's nice to be appriciated. Points to any one who catches the references to a shakespear story in there (name it? :P)

I have to say this, Boq is written as JAMES GILLAN just so you all know. and Fiyero is Ollie but i've changed his eyes to blueish coz i couldnt think of a way to discribe brown eyes other than Chocolate. anyway. I'll get on with it, and yes i know this has quite a bit of reference and a few lines here and there that are to the Musical but I couldnt help it, I'm not intending to copy or anything, it's just i LOVE those lines. **THERE WILL BE LANGUAGE. **And i do hope i wont have to change the rating, coz that would be stupid seeing as it's only a few times...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly the producers to the show and Gregory Magure have not been returning my phone calls.(Dang it) so for now they are the creations and brilliance of that wonderful team of people. **

* * *

**Something ****Bad/ The Lion Cub**

Perhaps leaving had not been the best idea, for the wind had swept up and the storm clouds had blown in over the campus faster than she had imagined. Knowing it wouldn't be long before the heavens opened and their tears would flow freely, Elphaba almost ran back to her dorm, or she would had she not been with Boq, who struggled miserably to keep up with her long strides. Reaching the court yard that separated the main buildings and the dorms, Elphaba moved to the back door of Crage Hall. Finding it to be annoyingly, Locked. She'd have to find another way in, hopefully a way that wasn't likely to lead her right into Madame Morrible's Clutches.

Cursing she turned to try the front.

Finally catching up to her, Boq began to talk to her in slight annoyance.

"I don't understand why there is a constant battle of wit between the two of you, I know Avaric's an arse but that doesn't mean you should bicker with him."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Boq's lost argument.

"Boq, The moment that sleaze ball gets the upper hand, is the moment we all go to hell. I don't see you're appeal to hold such friends one bit, but it is not my place to tell you off. Besides you were the one who suggested leaving, and Galinda is no doubt at home waiting for me to return." Or at Fiyero's she thought sulkily, noticing the lights off. "And I don't want to keep her up." Elphaba moved swiftly towards the door.

An uncomfortable tension once again overcame the friends, anyone who was not them may have thought they were a pair of Lovers quarrelling, but the two were definitely no lovers.

"Elphaba." Boq sighed. "Avaric wanted you to react like that you know? He takes pleasure in trying to do those things to you." Turning around the munchkin began walking in the direction of the lecture halls. Elphaba did not follow.

She still felt ill at the touch of Avaric's hand on her face, but she didn't show it. If only he'd do it again, then she'd give him what for.

"Come on, this way, Morrible wouldn't think to take the cut through the lecture halls..." Boq spoke as Elphaba thought, Making the mistake at the exact moment she wished to retrace her steps and mangle Avaric's hand a bit, to grab hold of her hand and pull her along with him.

She flinched, she hated being touched. She'd only just begun to feel alright with Galinda's hugging.

Boq immediately let go of her, retracting his hand in a curse. "Fuck"

Looking down at Boq as he held his hand in agony, Elphaba suddenly realized her hand felt like it were on fire, not a painful fire but a strange warmth.

"Holy Oz!" Boq cried, tears in his eyes, as he fumbled about trying to stop the burning.

Examining her hand Elphaba's eye's widened, it glowed a luminescent Red, her green skin behind it, creating the effect of Magic. But it wasn't possible. Was it? And if it was then why did her hand glow? She knew about her powers, but never had they actually succeeded in hurting someone. They usually occurred when she was angry or felt a heavy emotion, like anger. Yet Boq had caused her no anger had he?

"Are you alright?" she snapped out of her trance of questions once her hand returned to its usual green.

Reaching out for him, Boq pulled back fast. "I'm fine." He snapped holding his hand to his chest.

"Boq I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened, I was thinking and then you touched me and…" Elphaba stopped. Felt his eyes gazing at her with Fear, Pain and above all, Hate. His gaze cut her like knives. Eyes wide Elphaba almost forgot to breathe. Boq was supposed to have been different.

"I'm fine." He said kinder, his face softening. "I just wasn't expecting it…" he still held his hand protectively. Elphaba wished to run, to curl up in a ball and die, of all the people in Oz to look at her like that, never had she expected it to be Boq, her dear friend Boq, who took care of her Nessa, and stood up (however unnecessary) for her, she'd hurt him. And in turn he'd shown her what he truly felt.

Seeing her distress, Boq let his hand drop.

"Elphie, My hand is fine. You didn't mean it." But you did, she thought darkly. He had to have meant it. "Now come on, it could rain any moment and Morrible may decide to glance out her window" He pointed to the head mistresses chamber window as a light flickered to life within the room.

"R-Right." She moved towards the front again.

"No, I have an easier way." Boq lead her into the lecture building, towards a fire door that lead directly into the girls dormitory. How he knew where it was Elphaba didn't want to know, but she imagined that it was the same way that Fiyero used to come and go between his quarters and her own, at all hours.

They moved as swiftly as possible, Elphaba's mind still set on the hate she'd seen in her friend. As the passed by Doctor Dillamond's Lab room a loud crash rang out from within its door.

Boq jumped as another crash rang out. "What the hell was that?!" He asked too loud for her liking, as the noise and shuffling immediately stopped.

Curious to what would be going on at this time of night; Elphaba placed a finger to her lips and gingerly took a step to the door. Placing her ear to the door she listened closely to the noises with in, as they picked up again, muffled voices, unfamiliar and male.

'Hurry up, the old goat could return any minute'

'I know!'

A screeching noise, clearly not human…

Boq moved to the other door, listening too, Quick glance his way she motioned that she be opening the door. Boq merely nodded in response grabbing the other door handle.

Almost as one the two burst through the doors, just in time to see the shape escape from the broken window. Rushing to it, she saw two men and what looked to be some form of monkey rush from the scene.

"HEY!" she screamed to no avail.

"Elphie" Boq spoke behind her.

The room was utter chaos, Papers all around, glass on the floor from the broken window, but most prominently the words were written everyplace the eye could see.

Those dread words.

'Animals Should Be Seen And Not Heard'

Rage at those words, Elphaba moved back to the window to watch the perpetrators run, that's when she saw it. The Monkey (for it could only be such) had stopped and now gazed up to her, sadness in it's eyes, before it vanished from sight.

"Elphaba, we should go." Boq claimed, not daring to touch her.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes to the darkness but saw nothing but black. Nodding slowly she followed the munchkin out; they split their separate ways before anyone found the sabotage. All the while Elphaba couldn't help thinking about the Monkey. She didn't know what it was about him, but he seemed familiar.

Entering her Room she heard the squeal before she saw the blonde pounce on her.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Galinda had her in a death grip again, before pulling away and smacking her on the head with the magazine she held. "Thanks for leaving me here on my own Worried sick for you!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, thinking of the times she's sat waiting for Galinda to return from her dates with Fiyero or her days out with her other friends. Without a word, she took off her bag and slipped off her shoes.

"I take it your meeting didn't go well?" Elphaba asked eyebrow raised high.

Galinda pouted then sat on her own bed.

"Fish woman told us to get lost. The rudeness, a simple 'no' would have been sufficient, but nooo she had to be all bossy and…" Galinda continued for what seemed an age before finally Elphaba was free to go to sleep. A troubled mind plagued her with images that she couldn't understand. The Monkey, a giant green head billowing smoke, a little girl with brown hair, a noisy dog, Fiyero, a scarecrow, a big purple/brown book….

Two weeks passed, and no one could explain the incident in Doctor Dillamond's Laboratory, only as an act from vengeful forces. Elphaba still felt uneasy about it.

* * *

That morning, Galinda had said boldly that she would not be in Doctor Dillamond's lecture, because she had some important business to attend that, Morrible had assigned specially for her, perhaps as penance for denying Galinda her dance.

Unfortunately Elphaba had still not been able to escape her room mate's annual Elphaba Make over. And now felt like an idiot, her hair flowing down her shoulders, mascara on her lashes, black eye shadow, and the promise that she would 'Toss, Toss' regularly to keep up her appearance.

She was grateful that not many students had chosen to show up in class. Nessa-rose had decided to accompany Galinda on her errand and Boq was home sick from flu. But the majority of the students chose not to attend after the happenings of the past few weeks, with Animals losing their rights fast, many of them felt no need to be taught by a Goat.

Which was fine by Elphaba, the less people there, the less likely they were to cause a scene with Doctor Dillamond, Surprisingly(and annoyingly), Fiyero had shown up.

Maybe he does have a love for learning… Elphaba thought to herself, watching as the heart throb mingled with the other members of the class. Maybe not…

Sighing, Elphaba turned to her desk, which sadly she shared with Fiyero.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself.

"Toss, Toss" she muttered, throwing her head from side to side as Galinda had instructed.

"What on earth are you doing?" gritting her teeth, Elphaba turned back to face Fiyero, who was now standing by his seat, looking rather puzzled.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes despite herself, her cheeks growing a dark emerald.

"What does it look like?"

"You've been 'Galindafied'" he said, tossing his hair in a rather good impression of his girlfriend.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, trying not to laugh as he ran his hand through his hair and pouted girlishly, still tossing his head like an idiot. Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

Fiyero placed his hand on her shoulder, sending another ripple of shivers over her spine. Damn Him.

"You don't have to do that you know." He looked into her eyes again, his face soft but serious. Elphaba could have just ravished him there, smothered him with all the kisses and love she wanted to give him. Looking away she could have hit herself, that wasn't something she should have been thinking, it wasn't fair to Galinda and was very Inappropriate. Fiyero's hand still lay on her shoulder, she wanted to shove him off her, she wanted him to keep it there. Feeling very confused, she prayed for a distraction, and was very happy to find it in the form of Doctor Dillamond entering, although her happiness was short-lived.

"Now class, I'm afraid I have some rather bad news, it seems Animals are to be outlawed completely from the Ozian work scheme, as a result, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before they came to remove me from my position."

Elphaba felt her blood boil, standing up like a shot, she moved to Doctor Dillamond.

"They can't do that!" she exclaimed angrily.

Doctor Dillamond was one of the finest professors in Oz, renowned for his genius and his discoveries both in the Life Sciences and in Ozian History. It was he who had discovered so many of the scientific principals that many scientists and schools still followed. How could he possibly be cast out from his job?! Someone had to stop this.

"But they can, and they have been, all over Oz Animals have been cast out of their lives, their jobs, their homes. And there is nothing that anyone can do about it. The time has come for the Animals to take a stand or be pushed out, and it seems the latter is often the case."

Elphaba nit her brow in confusion, "But the Wizard—"

"Enough!" Morrible's voice boomed from the back of the class room. Somehow she'd entered without anyone noticing. Suddenly arms grabbed Doctor Dillamond, seemingly from no where, two Gale Forcers held him steadfastly. "Your time is up Dillamond. I'm sorry but, you have to leave." The Guards began to pull Doctor Dillamond out the door, despite his struggling protests.

"Madame, you can't let them do this!" Elphaba screamed rushing toward Doctor Dillamond Only to be stopped by Fiyero grabbing her round the waist and holding her back. "LET GO OF ME FIYERO!" she struggled against him.

"No use you getting yourself into trouble Fae! You'll be no help to anyone in chains." Fiyero whispered into her ear.

Feeling helpless Elphaba turned back to Morrible. "Madame…"

"I'm sorry child, but there is nothing I can do, it's beyond my hands."

Elphaba felt herself deflate against Fiyero's chest, realizing she couldn't do anything to stop them. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hit something. Slowly she allowed herself to be lead back to her seat by Fiyero.

"How can they do this?" she said once Morrible left, leaving the man Elphaba could only assume was their new teacher. "That woman had something to do with this I know!" she hissed as the man began to rush headlong into a lesson.

"Fae, you don't know that, there's no need to act irrational—"Fiyero tried to calm her, but chose the wrong words as she felt a fresh wave of anger waft over her.

"Irrational?!" she spat "I'm the only Rational person here! Are you so blind? Don't you see what she's doing? What is happening?" her voice raised high without her noticing and all eyes fell on her. Realizing this she pleaded "Don't you care?" she looked around at all the faces. Not one person showed they gave a damn, not one until her eyes fell on Fiyero who glanced away.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp is it? If you would please sit down, I'm your new professor and I shall be moving on to something that Doctor Dillamond himself was studying…" Elphaba felt her world collapse, as Fiyero pulled her back down to her chair once more. There was nothing she could do. There was only one thing that Elphaba vowed she would do, she would tell the Wizard, somehow. He would make it right.

"Now I believe we are here to study something most interesting." The professor smiled "have you ever asked yourself, how are Animals able to use speech so freely and at all, when animals remain. Stationary. Come close and we'll explore this" the students moved around the cage, while Elphaba remained seated, Fiyero beside her. With a flourish the Professor Pulled a blanket off of a box that sat on Doctor Dillamond's desk, revealing what could only be called a Cage, with a baby Lion trapped inside. It couldn't have been more than a few weeks old, trembling out of fear, it cried out in a small whimper as the professor stood near it. Elphaba's hands clenched tightly into fists, the poor thing was only a baby.

"Now take this Lion, it lost its mother, and as you can imagine is still not able to speak. We are going to do some investigation into this small cub and are going to attempt to find it's trigger to speech and see if we could find a way to prevent it from having the burden." Without so much as a second guess, the professor pulled out an electrical devise and pushed it to the poor creatures flesh, yelping it pulled back from him in fear and pain.

Elphaba couldn't stand it, as the professor continued Elphaba turned to Fiyero in distress.

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! Someone has to… DO SOMETHING!!" she screamed as the Lion yelped louder pain in its voice. "NO!!" Elphaba screamed jumping to her feet.

Suddenly everyone in the room grew ridged, their bodies contorting as though they themselves were being shocked. Elphaba stared in shock at the people before her who thrashed and jittered as though to some unheard music, music that was vile and vulgar.

"Elphaba, what did you do?!" Fiyero asked making Elphaba jump. Fiyero was not stuck in the same trance as the others.

"I don't know!" Elphaba replied, freaking out.

"Well fix it!" Fiyero looked at her with startled eyes. Fear flooding his face.

"No." Elphaba felt herself say defiantly. "Not until I get the cub out. I can't let him do this to—"she prayed Fiyero would understand, looked into his eyes willing him to understand her, to help her

Fiyero's eyes flickered up past her to the professor who began to move differently to the others, realization hit him hard, eyes wide Fiyero turned her round.

"He's waking up!" Fiyero's voice was filled with an emotion she'd not heard from him. Something she couldn't place.

Elphaba could hardly breathe, her brain stopped working, she didn't know what to do, for once in her life she had no answer, her mind was blank and it had been from the moment she'd cast this… spell, was the only word that came to mind.

"What do we do?!"

Fiyero looked at her eyes wide. "WE?!" he exclaimed, looking from her to the cub, considering his chances. "Quick! Out the back!" Elphaba looked at him in awe. "GO!" he screamed at her, before rushing to get the Cub, grabbing her arm he made them run.

They ran for what seemed an age not stopping at all until finally they could run no more, Fiyero felt his legs wobble, as though made of straw, he almost fell.

"CAREFUL" Elphaba lunged forward to steady him, her small hands holding him on the back and chest.

"I know I know! Don't hurt the Cub! You think I'm so stupid don't you?!" he placed the cub on the floor, still trembling within its cage.

"No, I was saying careful don't hurt yourself. You could have had a nasty fall." Elphaba Helped him up straight and looked into his eyes, much to his pleasure he noticed she was almost a head and a half shorter than he. How had he never noticed that? Maybe it was because she was nearly always sitting down or he was around Galinda who was almost doll like in size. Her eyes gazed up at him, those Brown eyes that could make any man fall, if they just looked. He couldn't explain it but her eyes were enchanting, they told a story, her story, her future, her past. She was destined for Greatness he knew it in his soul, and deep down… He knew he would be there with her, by her side, although how, he couldn't tell. Swallowed hard, inclining his head down, although again he didn't know why.

"You've cut yourself" Elphaba placed her hand on his cheek, pushing his head to one side to see. Slowly she ripped off a piece of her sleeve and pressed it to his bleeding cheek. Galinda was not going to be happy about that, he thought suddenly, snapping out of his daze.

"It must have scratched me" he coughed, clearing his throat.

"Hold this there." she said placing his hand on his own cheek.

One last look into her eyes before he broke their eye contact, bending to the cub he felt the need to busy himself, to look anywhere but at her. "Poor Little Guy. We should set him free."

Beside him Elphaba kneeled down, moving to open the catch of the cage, before watching the Lion bolt to freedom. It would be safe now, at least for a little while.

"That was quick thinking there. I'm amazed" she laughed, her laugh was hypnotic, almost a cackle.

"Well I have a brain you know. It's just on very rare occasions such as this that I choose to indulge it." He tried his usual cocky talk but it sounded hollow in his ears.

"I see..." Elphaba smiled crookedly.

A silence filled the thick forest air they weren't too far in but they were far enough.

Sitting down Fiyero breathed deeply, resting. After a few more minutes of quiet, Fiyero looked up, opening his mouth as though to speak, but seeing her face looking at him expectantly, words escaped him.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, Puzzled.

Fiyero looked at his hands. What was he going to say? It came to him then, realization that should have hit him earlier.

"Why—Elphaba..." he looked at her "Fae, why did you… when we were in class, and the thing with the dancing... why… why was I the only one you didn't put under the spell?"

Elphaba looked caught off guard.

"I… I guess…" she looked down "I guess I didn't see you as a threat." She knew that wasn't it but she remained silent for fear of showing her true feelings.

"Well..." Fiyero looked down himself, awkwardly, a beat then "Thanks"

Elphaba smiled up at him again then confusion crossed her face. "Why do you call me Fae?" she asked suddenly.

Fiyero blinked a second. He didn't know why. "I don't know… I thought it was… pretty. It suits you."

Elphaba held his gaze a second then smiled. "I like it."

Fiyero smiled back. He could hardly believe that someone so Smart and Beautiful and unique as Elphaba Thropp would even speak to him, let alone help him feel inspired to his true potential. She had him thinking, something no one else had been able to do for the longest time. He felt drawn to her. He had done since they'd first met. She was enchanting to him, he wanted to know her. To be around her, she made him feel… well she made him feel. Full stop. Before he knew what he was doing, Fiyero felt his head move slowly toward her, his lips drawn to hers. He kissed her softly. He was sure she would pull back but she didn't instead he felt her lips respond, opening slightly to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth.

Elphaba gasped as the feel of his lips suddenly against hers in a welcome pressure, before she knew what was happening, she felt his tongue gently roaming her mouth as rhythmically he massaged her own tongue. She breathed hard as her heart raced. Fiyero's hand trailed into the small of her back as she felt herself sinking deeper… deeper…

"NO!" Elphaba pulled back "This is wrong! I can't. I couldn't do that to Galinda!" Elphaba gushed, close to tears as she pushed herself as far away from Fiyero as possible.

Fiyero Looked hurt for a moment before lowering his head.

"I...Understand" he said softly just as a familiar voice wafted through the trees.

"Fiyero? Elphie?! Where are you?!" Galinda moved aside a few branches and came into View, had it been a few seconds before…

"Oh sweetie!" Galinda ran to Fiyero and hugged him tightly. "You're bleeding!" she fussed.

"Galinda…" Nessa-rose appeared a moment later, her awful chair hooking on a tree root.

"Fabala, what in Oz are you doing in these woods?" Nessa finally unhooked her chair and came forward. Her sliver slippers shimmering in the weak sunlight that filtered in through the trees.

"Oh Nessa, Master Fiyero and I were just out on a walk, needn't you worry" she moved to her sister then looked back at Fiyero. "It was a lovely walk Fiyero But I should get going now. Galinda I'll see you in the dorm later and we'll talk about our day..." Elphaba's eyes never left Fiyero even though she wanted to look away. "Farewell sweet Fiyero... come along Nessa" Elphaba turned on her heal, so no one but Nessie saw the tear escape her sister's eye and slide down her cheek, painfully.

"Good day and Farewell" Nessa said elegantly, as she turned her chair round with a bit of struggle. And yet she did it with class.

"Bye Elphieee! Bye Nessieeee!" Galinda squealed bubbly as usual.

Fiyero watched Elphaba take her sister's chair to lead her out the woods. He had to say something. His lips still tingled with the sensation of hers against him.

"Goodbye Nessa. Farewell Miss Elphaba…" he said tenderly, she must have heard him but didn't turn.

"SOOOOO… notice anything different?" Galinda asked him, tossing her hair.

Fiyero looked at her with difficulty, not because of her looks, she was beautiful as ever. She was not Elphaba. Just the thought of her name made him tingle all over.

"Fiyero! Honey? Fiyero!" Galinda snapped him out of his thoughts. "I asked you a question Mister." Galinda put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I spaced out. I'm out of ideas, what's different? You still look gorgeous to me" Fiyero smiled and then realized that was the wrong thing to say as Galinda's expression changed to that of a woman scorned.


	4. Confessions & A strange Occurrence

**next chapter,**This took me a while because i wasn't happy with some of the things i had in, they didn't quite fit the plot, and this bit is still a bit iffy when it comes to that... I tried to make Nessarose nicer because a lot of people make her very mean or annoying, and i quite like Nessa. (which leads me to say i am sorry if her name comes up as Nessa-Rose, for some reason i cant get rid of the Dash that appears, it's really annoying. damn computer.)

A quick thank you to those little reviews i get, they make me very happy. thanks to **Shamulover24 and Akasharogue** (much appreciated) hands over cookie

This is like 3 chapters in one Cos' they were really short. **READ AND REVIEW please, please please. I'll cry if you don't and that will make Fiyero very angry :P**

LOL

**Confessions/ A Strange Occurrence/ Galinda gets a visit**

A good few moments after the sisters had left Galinda and Fiyero, Nessarose found the urge to stop dead, too strong to ignore. Never being on to side step a problem or emotion, Nessa felt the need to confront her sister too string. The two were still in the woods, but both had found the path with ease. Beside her, Elphaba walked slowly, clear as daylight, she sulked, jaw set, shoulders hunched, eyes downcast. Elphaba was truly troubled.

Nessa gazed upon her sister with very little in the way of sympathy, but she still loved her. And it pained her so when Elphaba was unhappy, which was mostly the case all the time. Perhaps it was because Elphaba had been the closest thing to a mother she'd had, besides their batty old Nanny. Her real mother, Melena, having died when Nessa was still young, birthing her youngest brother Shell. Elphaba had always taken care of her, even waited two years for her, before attending Shiz, so that Nessa might be able to have her there in case she needed help. Or perhaps deep down Nessa felt something for her sister that she didn't realize. Either way, Nessa couldn't bear having her sulking so. Nor could she bear having her hide her emotions and think herself above every normal human being, denying herself the right to feel, to love, or be loved.

Grabbing her wheels, Nessa pulled her chair to a halt. After a moment Elphaba stopped to, Turning back to see her sister sitting still.

"Come along Nessa" Elphaba said, but moved to her side anyway.

Direct and to the point Nessa, looked up at her sister, who bent beside her, yet still towered nearly a head above "Your in love with Fiyero. Aren't you?" Nessa looked her in the eye. Elphaba clearly appeared off guard. She froze in her space then looked away.

To anyone else Elphaba would have been impossible to read, to Nessa she was like a children's book.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Elphaba scoffed, but the comment had hit home.

"Oh please, don't pretend you're too good to fall in love. I know you do. I'm not Blind you know." Elphaba looked to her face again, as Nessa continued "I see the way you look at him, with that look of pure love, of passion longing to be with him. I know those emotions too well. And..." Nessa paused; she knew she wasn't just speaking of her sister, Boq sprung into her mind's eye. Boq, pure, sweet, beautiful, unobtainable Boq. Boq who would never love her. "I've seen the way He looks at you. The sparkle in his eyes when you enter a room, he's devoted to you. He finds you positively, enchanting." Nessa felt a sadness come over her, If Elphaba could gain that love from someone, surely, she herself could. Couldn't she?

Elphaba glanced down again, then slowly moved away, standing straight again. A sign she was close to something, Perhaps a confession?

Running her hands through her now messy hair, Elphaba couldn't meet her eyes. Nessa knew one of her many secrets. How could she face her? She knew if she did she'd let go.

"Elphaba, look at me. By god, look at me. I'm your sister, and I'm not stupid—"

"So what if I am?" Elphaba suddenly cut Nessa off, her voice low and soft causing Nessa to stop dead.

"Elphaba…"

"Nessa, don't start. You knew you were right. And I do… I am… I've loved him since the first time he looked at me. He didn't see my skin. He didn't stare, he looked into my eyes." Elphaba folded her arms, bitterly. "Even when he insulted me... he wasn't... he didn't… you must think I'm so pathetic."

Nessa felt a knot of guilt in her stomach, hearing her sister's voice, the pain. It stabbed her through her heart, Elphaba never confessed her feelings. For once Nessa felt sorry for her.

"Pathetic? The only thing I find pathetic is you not following your heart. What I wouldn't give to have someone look at me the way Fiyero looks at you, what I wouldn't give to have someone love me for myself and not out of pity." Nessa moved closer to her. "Why don't you woo him?" Nessa pressed.

"Urg!" Elphaba threw her hands in the air, frustrated "Nessa, You don't understand. Fiyero doesn't love me; I'm not what he wants. I'm not even close!" Elphaba placed a hand on her head, it had been along day and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep, but it was clear that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Not what he wants?! Pish! And you know it!" Nessa tried, but Elphaba was getting riled up.

"What do you know Nessa? I'm not anything close to what he wants! I'm not meant to be what anyone wants. I'm nothing. I'm no one. What Fiyero W- what Fiyero needs is someone who can give him everything, someone who can be Beautiful for him, Like Galinda "Elphaba took in a deep breath, remembering his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hand on her back… "N-No matter what he thinks he wants…he deserves beauty, and that's not me. Someone who could give him everything they have, I can't. No matter how much he thinks he can know me, how much I want him to…" Elphaba sounded close to tears; in vain she pushed her hands to her eyes. Curses.

Nessa paused a moment, thinking about Elphaba's words carefully, something about the way she'd said the last part, as though he'd already tried. When she and Galinda had arrived Elphaba and Fiyero had both been on the floor… Nessa bit her lip then spoke out, she knew she was treading on rather thin ice, yet she had to know.

"Elphaba, did something happen? Did he—try to…" Nessa couldn't phrase it anyway that would shine nicely on Fiyero.

"What?!" Elphaba whirled round, eyes blazing. Nessa sunk back into her chair, her sister was clearly angry with her for even suggesting it.

"I just meant..." She tried.

"I know what you meant! And No, nothing like that." Elphaba spat. Breathing hard again as she tried to control her temper. "We just..." she closed her eyes. The memory fresh in her mind, it still brought warmth to her cheeks and to places she never knew heat could linger. "He kissed me…"

Nessa's eyes grew wide. "WHAT? Well... did you…um..." Nessa didn't know what to say, Elphaba had essentially just told her something that she would never have guessed on her own. "Kiss back?"

Elphaba looked at her with a bitter smirk, despite herself, she mustered a short "What do you think?"

Nessa watched Elphaba as her confidence and arrogance disappeared. She was afraid.

"But surely you know now that he wan—"Nessa never finished her sentence.

Elphaba's face flashed with anger again. Elphaba let out a yell of anger, a low rumble built up within her and around her. She couldn't contain her emotions, Didn't Nessa know how she felt? Didn't Nessa know how hard it was for her? She couldn't do that, she couldn't let Fiyero love her; she wouldn't let him love her. She could never do that to Galinda, no matter what she wanted. "Gah! Don't you understa—"Elphaba looked to where her sister had been and found, nothing. Nessarose was gone. "Nessa?" her voice echoed through the trees. She was prominently alone. Did I do that? She ran her hand through her hair. Glancing up for a moment she found that the little sky she could see was growing darker. I should get back, she thought looking around.

Suddenly a distant drum beat filled the air, soft at first but growing louder in volume and intensity. It drifted strangely into her mind, enthralling her. Slowly she began to follow it like a moth to a flame, her feet followed as though with a mind of their own. They followed it through the trees and deeper into the woods.

* * *

Galinda couldn't stand it any longer. Where was she?! It wasn't like Elphie to be gone for so many hours at a time. Galinda had been waiting at home for her return for almost four hours and she was already past worrying.

After Fiyero had killed her good mood, she'd come home in hopes of having a girly night with Elphaba, but the minute she got home she realized too well that that was not likely to happen.

Glancing around the empty room, shadows loomed over Elphaba's side, her closet so empty you could have sworn she didn't exist at all, Contrasted wildly by her own side filled with bright pinks, vibrant yellows and so many dresses and shoes that one couldn't see anything but fine fabric. Usually it gave Galinda comfort, but not tonight, tonight she felt sick just looking at it. Moving to Elphaba's bed, Galinda sat down; reaching under Elphaba's pillow, she held the green bottle in her delicate fingers, there was only half a label which she traced delicately with her well manicured finger. 'Magical EL—'for some reason it reminded her of Elphaba, it was such a beautiful bottle. Placing it gently back under the pillow, Galinda lay her head down and sighed. She thought about the strange things that had happened to her since she met Elphie, and all the strange things that seemed to happen around Elphaba. The most resent of which being Doctor Dillamond's resent disappearance and the apparent abduction of a lion cub from the school science department everyone had been on the look out for Elphie and Fiyero, claiming they stole the thing from the class and cast a spell on the students. Galinda had fought for their innocence the moment she'd heard and Madame Morrible had believed her, yet still people were uneasy. Walking back with Fiyero so many people had given them strange looks it had been rather unnerving. God only knew what people would be like towards Elphaba now.

Sighing Galinda looked up to the ceiling, the room was too quiet. Curling up, Galinda began to drift off to sleep, all the while thinking of Elphaba.

The clock struck 10. Galinda sat up with a start. A noise from the door drew her attention. Feeling afraid, Galinda tried to reason as to what it could be.

"E-Elphie?" she asked softly.

She was replied with the pop of something, a lock coming undone.

"Okay, haha very Funny Elphaba Thropp, I get the joke. Just come inside already" Galinda still kept her voice soft. After a second nothing happened and Galinda began to relax a bit. It was just her imagination. She thought, looking at the still closed door. Rolling over to face the window she screamed.

"Please Shut up." The voice came to her. Broken and inhuman, but then again what else would one expect from a Monkey. Something about the creature made Galinda hush. It looked so sad. No HE, he looked so sad. He held a note in his hands and was clearly not expecting to see her. Elphaba, she thought, he's here to see Elphaba.

"C-Can I h-help you?" Galinda asked, sitting up.

The Monkey shook his head. Silent.

"Are you sure?" she was remaining very calm considering.

The Monkey shook his head, eyes cast down. Galinda watched him move around sadly.

"W-What's your name?" she asked, as he found Elphaba's hat and held it up making sure it was real.

"C-Chistery." The Monkey replied in a heavy accent, so heavy it was hard for Galinda to understand at first. "I seek the help of Elphaba Thropp. If You Please"

"T-This is she." She said bravely, if Elphaba wasn't there then she would have to take her place… till she got back.

Chistery eyed her with what seemed to be amusement. The monkey's laughing at me, Galinda thought with mild annoyance.

"Forgive me miss but, I seek the one of Emerald skin and Animal compassion. You are not she." Galinda gave a little giggle, throwing her hands in the air with a smile. Chistery cocked his head as though examining her strange manner.

"Well it was worth a try." She said too chipper for her own liking. She'd been alone for less than a night and already she was ready to grasp onto any companionship she could. Even this strange Monkey, that broke into her room in the middle of the night in pursuit of Elphaba, who was nowhere to be seen. "I'm Galinda Upland, her room mate and friend. Why do you with to see Elphaba?" Galinda asked, her natural common sense telling her to drop her high pitch and speak in her lesser known Natural voice. A voice only Elphaba and Fiyero had ever heard.

"I had to tell her. She has to know who's behind the Animal outlaws. I've risked death to get here from the Emerald City, if my master discovered me; I fear I would be as they say, Silenced. As it is I am forced to behave like a common animal never speaking in my master's presence. Please only Elphaba can help us." Galinda tilted her head to the side as the Monkey spoke.

"What… Why Elphaba?" she couldn't help asking. Chistery looked away then took her hand.

"Please Miss G-Glinda. Please arrange with Miss Elphaba to meet me at the Chapel of Saint Glinda in The Emerald City tomorrow afternoon. Please there I will be free to speak." Chistery begged.

"It's Galinda, with a GA… But—"she stopped talking, feeling the grip on her hand disappear as she looked around herself. As though by some form of Magic, Chistery was no longer in her room, the window was bolted as it had been and nothing remained of the Monkey.

Looking around in her confusion, Galinda felt a strange feeling in her gut. Suddenly she wished she wasn't alone, her fear making her see things was never a good sign. Perhaps she would call Fiyero or Nessa; they would keep her company till Elphaba returned. Although the thought of disturbing their night, and walking all the way to their dorms in the dark did not appeal to Galinda very much at all. So instead she made herself a cup of tea in their small dinette area and lay down on her bed, but she would not sleep, she could not sleep, for fear of the strange vision covering her again. Nightmares always scared her so…


	5. The Mouse & Prophecies

The first part of this update was complete improv that came to me when i was re-reading **Son Of A Witch**(sequel to Wicked if you didn't know :P) and the second half was fueled along whilst listening to **'Lover of Life - Singer of Songs - the Very Best of Freddie Mercury's solo's'**(the man was pure brilliance)

Please read and be merry, and thank you to all those reviews for the last chap, I have a big favor to ask though... Please tell others of my Fic, I'd love to hear more thoughts on it, no matter if they are good or bad, critisism is welcome, I'm sorry if this sounds like some other fics people have read but i swear 99 of this fic was written before i joined it's just the occasional improv that i write as I'm typing it. i feel ever so bad if it sounds like anything else than original when it comes to Elphie/Fiyero banter.

**R&R PLEASE. I ment it when i said Fiyero would not be happy if i cried. no telling what he would do.**

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters, I own none of the original setting of Oz, all i own in my imagination which has a tendency to run wild if not kept in check. (oh and -XoX- means Pov change, if the change is big but not a scene change :p)

* * *

**The Mouse/****Prophecies**

Opening her eyes, everything was black. Nessarose twirled her head around to see where she was, but could see nothing. A sudden fear over took her, where was she? Last she could remember was being in that forest with Elphaba. ELPHABA. Her eyes narrowed, damn it, her sister had done this, who else? Waiting her eyes began to adjust, she could see a small space but little else, moving her chair she found it conveniently wedged between something rendering her helpless. Oh lord above help me. She thought fearfully. Where am I? Nessa could smell something very unpleasant in the room and she began to panic, What if she were in danger? What if in Elphaba's anger she was transported to a dangerous place with a mass murderer who liked to pick of people with brown hair and godly devotions? She'd read a book about that, she didn't want to live it. She was going to die, and it was all her wretched sisters fault, if she died in this horrific manor she's kill Elphaba. She would, she'd kill her.

Breathing hard, Nessa felt something run across her foot (for although she was crippled she felt the tiniest feelings in her feet), something furry and small. Before she could help it Nessa let out a gut wrenching scream. Instinctively she covered her face with her hands as a shield from what ever was to come at her.

"SHUT UP!!" someone screamed at her "Geez lady, you're giving me a right head ache!" the voice was male, definitely male.

Nessa whimpered out of fear. "Please, please don't hurt me I'm not supposed to be here, I'm sorry please just, don't hurt me! I'll give you everything you want." Nessa whimpered again, waiting for the final blow or worse. When nothing happened she lowered her hands confused. "Why aren't you—"she glanced around her, nothing. No one was there.

"Hurt you? What gave you that impression?" the voice said, but Nessa saw nothing.

"Who said that?" she asked, voice shaking.

"Hello, Lady, down here." Nessa looked down to her lap. Perched on her knee as though it belonged was a rather large Mouse. "sheesh, I may be small but that was just rude."

Nessa's eyes widened. "You're a Mouse…"

"Your point being?" he asked rudely

"YOU'RE A MOUSE!"

"Again with the stating of the obvious, gah, Humans I'll never understand 'em." The Mouse moved his whiskers as he spoke, jumping off her lap, Nessa could see him clearly, as her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "You're all the same you know that?"

Nessa bite her lip, allowing her heart to stop racing a mile a minute before asking.

"So, Your not going to kill me then?" stupid question she knew, but she had to know.

"Kill you? Why would I do that? I'm a Mouse for Oz sake." The Mouse chuckled.

Nessa scolded, she was fast gaining a good impression that this Mouse was rather rude. "Well I don't know! I'm in a strange dark place and you're the only thing here besides what ever that dark shape is over there." Nessa folded her arms angry; she had never been treated like an idiot before.

"That's a mop dear." The Mouse smirked "Do you really have no idea where you are?"

Nessa shook her head.

The Mouse bit back giggle. "Why don't you just switch on that light over there and look around" the Mouse saluted her and disappeared into a hole in the wall.

Flicking the switch, Nessa was afraid of what she'd find. Eyes wide, she felt a great embarrassment, which deepened as the door to the cleaning closet opened to reveal a bewildered Boq.

"Nessa? Why are you in the broom closet?" his hair was ruffled and his clothes messy.

"BOQ! OH BOQ! It was horrid, I was in the woods and Elphaba did something and I ended up here and there was this horrible Mouse…" she blubbered as the mouse stuck his head out the hole.

"Well you weren't too polite yourself missy!" then turned up his nose and went back.

Boq looked completely lost, Then started to laugh, violent laughter that shook his entire body, tears in his eyes.

Nessa narrowed her eyes annoyed. "Just get me out of here please."

* * *

Elphaba tried to hide herself behind a tree, but as the strange beat continued to tap out the rhythm of the Dead or the Damned, she couldn't control her feet, and found herself pulled into an open area in the wood. A great fire rose high before her, surrounded by tents and huts, a group of strangely enchanting people danced round the fire, happy, laughing the tribal beat seemed to edge them on, their rhythm in complete time to the music. Groups of children ran around her as though she belonged, as though she were invited, a trusted friend, and honoured guest. Slowly she moved to the Fire, no one even blinked as she walked toward them, they hardly even acknowledged her existence. Elphaba felt essentially invisible.

"We were expecting you my dear." An old voice startled her from behind. Whirling round Elphaba gasped. Before her in shadow stood a woman not much taller than Elphaba, with flowing white hair down her waist. Her body was frail and she looked so old that it surprised Elphaba she could stand, let alone sneak up behind her.

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked "Why am I drawn here?"

"All shall be explained in good time my dear" the woman spoke she and Elphaba had met before, and Elphaba didn't care much for that tone in her voice. Feeling strangely threatened by her, Elphaba squinted to see her face, but couldn't make out much more than her shape. Folding her arms Elphaba set her jaw.

"I asked you a question, who are you?"

"Who I am is not important, that will become apparent the next time we meet my dear." The woman smiled at her, and despite her mood, Elphaba smiled back, although her smile felt different some how, and it was." Ah. You have the smile of the Wicked my dear." Taking her hand, the woman led Elphaba to the fire, but somehow the shadows still fell so she was hidden. "we needed you here, only you can stop the coming dangers to Oz"

Elphaba sat down as the woman still held her hand, not daring to pull away, something about this woman was just so familiar, so enchanting. It took her a second to realize the woman had stopped talking.

"What? What danger? Why me?" Elphaba asked. She found it hard to move her lips, her entire body felt numb, and she had to work extra hard to form her words properly.

"Because you are the chosen, you have skin the colour of nature. You, my dear, have a very powerful destiny set out for you." Elphaba felt a strange buzz over her cheek as the Woman touched her, almost like the women were made of Magic. A streak of fear rushed through her. This woman was powerful.

"Destiny? What destiny? Madame I assure you I am not chosen, I have no destiny that is not chosen by myself. So I'm afraid you've made a mistake…" Elphaba fought her numb limbs and stood, she didn't like this place anymore, not one bit. She hadn't noticed until the woman touched her cheek, but this place was shrouded by some unseen force, and that force was too frightening to understand, Elphaba just wanted to leave.

"Good Day." She turned on her heel and made for the woods again.

"You can feel it cant you?!" a voice yelled behind her, a male voice this time. It was so familiar to her it made her heart leap from shock. "Of course you can, that Power just brewing below the surface not many people would know it, but you are special, you have a purpose and you have a lot of power at your disposal"

Elphaba turned to face the woman, there beside her stood an older man; he too was hidden in shadow. Slowly she moved back to the fire and sat down. With a wave of her hand, the old woman sent the man away so that now it was just them, how had that happened? Where were all the people? Sighing Elphaba decided to take a gamble.

"Speak brief, I have homework." Elphaba said slowly.

The woman took a deep breath and began her tale of sorcery and betrayal, told of the power lurking in Oz's future, she spoke almost in riddles, which made Elphaba confused, but as she spoke she seemed to straighten out and change, although Elphaba could still not see her face, the woman shifted into a sight that not even the most powerful of sorceresses could have been prepared for. The woman was young, her beautiful hair now glowed a midnight colour. Yet she would still not show her face.

Elphaba stared in amazement. Just the way the woman stood straighter, the way her voice changed becoming smoother, her hair shined in the moon, she was just so… beautiful.

After a moment the woman stopped her tale and the image dropped.

"Don't look so dumb struck girl! Magic is something all of us are capable of. Some you might say, more so than others. Some are skilled beyond what you or I can see, but only the best become…" she stopped talking, Elphaba suddenly wanted to know.

"Please, they become what? What do they become?" Elphaba felt that stranger feeling she often got when something important was being left out, she wanted to know. Oh how she had to know! Every part of her, screamed to know the answer "Please tell me. You can't leave me without an answer!"

The woman sighed. "So impatient, they become Witches." Elphaba gave her a sceptical look. Watching her for more, Elphaba swore she saw the huts fade from view, but couldn't be sure.

"Why did I have to know this?" she asked, but to her horror the woman began to fade like the huts. "Wait, what's happening?" the placed faded and the Woman too, only her vague out line could be seen. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The voice came at her from nothing. "Fae?"

The woman spoke again, soft like a ghost "Something is coming, something powerful, much more powerful than the Wizard and soon. You must remember your truths Elphaba Thropp…"

"Fae?" the voice said louder.

"Don't let them go… your decisions will be…" the out line faded from view and a pounding pain filled Elphaba's head, everything went black.

"Fae, come on open your eyes, Fae?" Elphaba became aware once the pain subsided that she was being cradled to someone, the arms that held her were strong and masculine, the speaker of the words too familiar to her. He held her steadfastly, not letting her go as slowly she opened her eyes, allowing time to adjust to the new light, the light of the moon.

Placing her hand to her head Elphaba muttered a dull 'ouch'

"Elphaba! Oh thank Oz!" Fiyero looked up to someone just out of her sight line. "Boq she's okay"

Elphaba sat up slowly, awfully close to Fiyero as she did. So close she felt his breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She could smell his glorious smell. Felt his chest behind her as she tried to stay up right.

"Elphie!" Boq knelt before her, a smile on his face, he hugged her close for a brief second then pulled back allowing her time to look around. She was still in the forest; although there were no signs that tribe had been there.

Had it been a dream? Or had she really met the Old woman?

"W-what happened?" was all she could muster.

-XoX-

Fiyero couldn't help the breath he swallowed as Elphaba sat up, leaning against him. He was so close to her, he could smell her, and she smelled wondrous of Lavender and Vanilla all in one. Her scent filled his lungs; her back leaned against his chest in a manner that was making it hard for him to control her hands, which he found were rubbing her arms in an affectionate way. He was both thankful and rather peeved when Boq Hugged Elphaba away from him, allowing himself a moment to control himself. God he'd been so worried for her. After what was a rather awkward hug Boq let go and Elphaba looked around herself. She turned to face him, her face etched with confusion.

"What happened?"

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he focused himself on her, mentally making sure she was okay.

"Well I couldn't sleep so I was walking out for some air, when I came across Fiyero who was rushing about like a headless chicken, looking for help. I followed him here to you…"

Fiyero spoke out. "I thought you'd hit your head. I saw you talking to someone but I couldn't see who, you looked like you were in a trance. Then suddenly you fell, I... Oh god Fae, don't ever do that again! I was so scared you'd hurt yourself!" before he could control himself Fiyero pulled her to him tightly, holding her tight, he kissed her forehead.

-XoX-

Boq looked on speechless as Fiyero held Elphaba to him in a fierce embrace. Most of him expected her to stiffen, now that she seemed fully aware of herself, and glow or something like she had that day he'd touched her hand, Expected Fiyero to pull back in the agony he'd felt. Yet to his confused amazement, Elphaba hugged Fiyero back, she didn't stiffen of glow, she just held onto him as though life depended on it, he head resting on Fiyero's chest. Fiyero kissed her forehead softly, leaning his chin on Elphaba's head, absently he watched Fiyero's eyes close and smell her hair, before kissing her head again. Unsure what he was witnessing, Boq looked on helpless to their display of Affection. Watching Fiyero's face as Elphaba held him, seeing the way Fiyero ran his fingers through her hair, finally it hit home.

They're in love with one another… Boq suddenly realized he was watching a very private display, and moved to look away when it struck him. What about Galinda? Was she nothing but an object in the middle of this twisted love of a Prince and the Green Girl? Chancing another glance at the two Boq couldn't help a smile, if they loved each other, pretty soon one of them would have to tell Galinda and then she would be free. And he could ask her if she would be his.

But Boq realized this would be insensitive to Galinda, she'd be in pain and he couldn't take advantage of her like that. And what would Nessarose think? He didn't love her, but it was clear that she loved him, and maybe had things been different... Boq sighed, Worry about now. Looking at the two who still held close, Boq slowly made his exit, leaving them alone.

-XoX-

After a welcome eternity Elphaba finally came to her senses pulling away from Fiyero's warm embrace. Feeling somewhat flustered, Elphaba had to try and clear her head, everything still felt fuzzy after her encounter, was it so? Or dream?, and being so close to him made all thought dulled as it were. Suddenly a thought hit her, Boq had been there. Looking about in the glow of the moon she stifled a yawn. It had been late when they'd found her that was for sure but now, looking around she realized that they must have held each other a while as Boq, was no where to be found.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Fiyero asked, standing up. "You… had a nasty fall. I should have a look, make sure everything's working alright—I mean YOU. Should see if everything's in order with… everything... Um…" despite the bad light Elphaba could see Fiyero grow several shades darker in the cheeks as he tried to save himself with babble that only made it sound worse "I mean we could—I mean… um…" he chuckled a little in his throat "How bout I just shut up and help you up?" With a Giggle and smile Elphaba stifled another yawn.

"I'm fine—"she began to stand but suddenly her legs felt like jelly, Before she could help it she fell to the floor with a thump on her bum. "Ouch"

"Really?" he asked with a smirk and that slight arrogance that she found so appealing. On anyone else it could have come out as a bad thing but Fiyero some how managed to keep a balance. "Coz that was REAL graceful"

Elphaba glared at him. "Well you know the floor was just SO comfy…"

Fiyero laughed heartily, placing out a hand to help her up, which she took happily, until her legs gave way again, pulling him down with her this time. They landed quite inappropriately, Fiyero on top of her pinning her down. Eyes wide, Elphaba looked up at Fiyero's face, his eyes wide in themselves she watched him smile down at her.

"Well, this is… an interesting position" he laughed an awkward laugh that made her want him more than anything…

"We should get up..." Elphaba muttered trying to move but finding herself pinned down. "Um..." she swallowed as his eyes shifted down her form a little. She had to keep her mind clear, she had to think of Galinda, no matter how much she wanted to be with him, not matter how much she knew she'd fallen for him, she had to remember he was not hers to take, he was Galinda's no one else's, they were perfect for each other both beautiful, both rich and popular, both fantastic people in so many ways. Fiyero's head lowered a fraction his lips only a mere few centimetres from her own. Elphaba felt her heart rate quicken but she had to push it away. She realized she was trembling below him. She wanted him to kiss her so much, so much that she could feel her lips tingle with the memory of the last time... STOP IT. Her mind screamed, begging her to pull away from him, already having spent too long in his arms, yet she couldn't do anything about it. He was pinning her down. "F-Fiyero…we should..."

Coming to his senses, Fiyero slowly got up off of her and brushed himself off, holding out his hand again.

"Come on. Let's get you home, Galinda's probably worried sick"

Elphaba smiled at that "Please she's probably fast asleep by now, dreaming of some ponies and unicorns." Elphaba yawned again. Taking his hand she tried pulling herself up again but couldn't. All her energy was gone, her head now pounded with pain of hitting it and her tired state didn't help.

Fiyero smiled down on her with adoration. Before she could stop herself her eyes closed briefly, wanting to get up but finding herself incapable of doing so was not helping her at all. Without a word, and to her complete horror, Fiyero scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"FIYERO! Put me…"

"You say put me down and I swear I'll drop you in the river. You're in no condition to walk anywhere, you've had three rather nasty falls tonight and you've proved all to well that standing is not an option to you. So…" Fiyero began to walk towards the path.

"But…" You're not helping. She thought with a shiver, "I'm not a helpless puppy, I can walk with some support, Fiyero just…" she tried but her brain wasn't functioning enough to let her speak.

"No. now shush." He said, holding her tightly. Giving into him, not having strength to fight, Elphaba soon wrapped her arms round his neck, so not to fall. Only to fall into a deep sleep against his chest within minutes, not even waking as he adjusted her position to knock on her and Galinda's door. It was already late and Madame Morrible would not be patrolling this late, so he was in the clear. After a moment of shuffling, the door opened to a very sleepy Galinda.

"Fiyero?" she yawned then caught sight of Elphaba in his arms. "What happened?" she opened the door wider and closed it behind him. Giving him time to lay Elphaba down on her bed, Fiyero turned to his girl friend.

"Does she have anything you can change her into? She was in the forest and …" he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had. Without a word Galinda took hold of Elphaba's night dress and moved to undress her. Turning away Fiyero tried hard not to peak.

"Will she be alright?" Galinda asked once she's tucked her in. Fiyero shrugged.

"She was fine when I found her, bit bruised I think, but she was awake and sarcastic so…she couldn't walk, I had to carry her…" Fiyero rubbed his eyes "I should go. It's late and…"

Galinda took his hands in hers, her soft skin warm against his hands. This was the Galinda not many people saw, the Galinda who cared about more things than nail varnish and hair products and shopping. Had things been different, maybe he could have loved her…

"You can't go back to your dorm, it's late, you can stay here, Elphie won't mind. Besides I don't think I could tell her anything when she wakes up, what if she asks questions? I don't know anything…" Galinda glanced to her bed.

"Fine I'll stay." Fiyero smiled at her as she kissed his cheek softly. He cast a glance at Elphaba, snug in her bed, he felt happier to be there for her. Pulling Galinda into a hug, he closed his eyes, not being able to rest his chin on her head he settled for holding her like he would a sister, which is what he supposed he felt for her. Slowly Galinda pulled him to her bed.

"Lin I'll sleep on the floor" he said, realizing what she wanted. With a pout and a sigh, Galinda handed him a pillow and some blankets.

How could he sleep in her bed with her when his life lay in the bed beside? The floor would suit him fine.


	6. The Morning After

**Short one here. but hopefully cute.**This is moving faster than i thought, which is disturbing. lol but hopefully it gets better because it's going into my more resent writing which is allot better than when i started. I still feel bummed that this hasn't picked up, but i cant win em all :p lol thank you to the people who do read and review, you are all very much awesome and you can all have some witchy goodies that i can conjure up for you this was written while i was listening to Les Miserables and some how it came out not being depressing :P

**R&R please pouts please.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. (but i still rule the world)**

* * *

**The Morning After**

The next morning Elphaba woke with a start, stretching her arms out, she felt a small pain in her head, a bump had formed nicely from her fall. Blinking, she tried to remember what had happened that night, she recalled dimly being found on the floor and waking in Fiyero's arms but not much else. Cursing the softness of her bed and the pain in her head caused by pressure on the bump, she rolled to her side to face Galinda's side of the room. Casting her eyes to the empty bed, she realized how late it must have been. Feeling the need to move, but the pull of her bed too strong, she looked into the open space between her and Galinda's beds, there lay the remains of a make shift bed and a pair of boots she knew to be Fiyero's. Blinking harder, she sat up, holding a hand to her head as the blood rushed through it.

"Morning"

Elphaba glanced to the kitchenette, Fiyero stood drinking a cup of coffee, hair rumpled from sleep and (to her shock, embarrassment and pleasure) in nothing but his under shorts. His chest fully displaying what appeared to be tribal markings, blue diamonds trailed down his well toned body to Oz only knew where as they disappeared under his shorts by his lower waist. Swallowing hard, Elphaba tried to concentrate on something else, ANYTHING other than him. The smell of coffee filled the air thickly. Yawning she realized she had to speak to distract herself from his gaze that she knew was set firmly on her.

"Where's Galinda?" she asked rubbing her neck.

Fiyero shrugged, and sipped his coffee. He looked so tired, Elphaba felt a guilt creep in, he'd been up with her at Oz knows what time, making sure she was alright. To add to her guilt he yawned quickly, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Thanks." She said, sitting up a little.

"For what?" he asked rather nonchalantly, scratching his side. Watching him, she saw no resentment in his face. That was a good sign... she hoped.

Smiling at him she tilted her head. "For not letting me sleep on the floor in the open, I assume you were the one who got me here since I can't remember anything about leaving the forest or how I got into my bed."

Fiyero smiled broadly at her, his gaze travelled over her for the briefest second before he said anything. Oh sweet Oz how he drove her crazy. She'd finally come to realize that all that time she'd been quite smitten, no In Love, with Fiyero. Not like the other mindless twits who seemed to frolic around him as though at any moment they could snap him up. (Galinda no included, even if she did seem deeply shallow and superficial at times). No, she loved him for more than that, he'd actually proved to be quite witty at times and he had a great heart. No matter how he tried to hide it, he was actually one of those guys who were perfect in everyway. Sighing, she pushed her feelings aside, suddenly feeling naked under his gaze. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Coffee?" he asked sweetly with that oh-so-charming grin of his. Damn his charm. She was about to open her mouth with an answer when in swept her very bubbly roomie.

With a start Elphaba stood up, only to realize she wasn't wearing her dress, but in fact her night dress, which wasn't the thickest or appropriate thing in the world, quickly she sat back down pulling the covers over her. But a glance at Fiyero, said the damage had been done, his eyes were wide, as he swallowed hard, having not seen her when Galinda had changed her. He looked a sight, His cup of coffee frozen mid way to his mouth. Elphaba sighed in relief when Galinda spoke to her, not paying attention to Fiyero.  
"MORNING ELPHIEE!" she said too brightly in her high pitched voice, causing Elphaba to remember the pain in her head. Galinda headed straight on into some chatter, not noticing Elphaba's distress, she just rushed straight on. "Out of Bed sleepy head! I have the most Scandulosious news; you wouldn't believe it but ShenShen…" Elphaba closed her eyes tuning out, even if she knew it was rude and unkind not to listen to her friend, but the moment ShenShen was mentioned (or any of her other air head friends for that matter) Elphaba found herself tuning out of the conversation, not particularly caring about the snobbish girls that Galinda chose to hang around with. Even if she knew she was far too good for them, Galinda never seemed to notice when Elphaba rolled her eyes and shut out her conversation, which was often.

Cutting through her thoughts, Fiyero coughed loudly, drawing her attention back to the room. Casually he pointed to Galinda with a look that said 'she's talking to you'.

"Elphie? Are you alright?" Galinda's face etched with worry. The smaller woman placed her hand on Elphaba's forehead checking her temperature.

Clearing her throat, Elphaba mustered "I'm Fine..."

Galinda's frown said it all before the blonde even opened her mouth to speak.

"You don't look fine."

"What were you saying?" Elphaba tried to change the subject, glaring at Fiyero as he chuckled low in his throat, clearly amused by her question for some reason. Looking back to Galinda she could see why. Galinda's face had fallen into a cutesie way as she pouted at her with sad eyes.

"Elphie, weren't you listening to me?"

Oh Sh--Shiz. Thinking quickly, Elphaba tried to think of an excuse. "Um…" was the only thing that came to mind, right as Fiyero seeing her distress jumped to her rescue, with a smile and a bat of his all too alluring eyes Fiyero spoke out proudly, making Galinda giggle and swoon at his smarts.

"Of course she was Lin, But Elphie's very tired and she had a long night last night. Maybe you should tell her again" Elphaba could have kissed him. Galinda instantly obliged to Elphaba's thought and then continued talking, although once again Elphaba didn't listen, looking away from the couple. She knew she shouldn't have wanted to be with him so much, yet she couldn't help it.

"Well naturally…" Galinda blubbered on again, no one listened as usual. That is until she made the most shocking (if not strangest announcement that captured both Elphaba and Fiyero's attention immediately)

"I've decided to change my name"

"You've what?" Fiyero raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Galinda (or what ever) nodded enthusiastically, clearly oblivious to the feeling coming from the two people she held closest to her. With a smile she bounced up and down as she spoke. Making Elphaba seem quite nauseas.

"No longer will I be known as Galinda. But in honour of Doctor Dillamond and because I heard it in a dream and it sounded pretty I will be known from now on as simply Glinda" She smiled brightly, too brightly. Suppressing the urge to laugh, Elphaba tried to concentrate on the seriousness of her friend's decision. Never before had Galinda (now Glinda) cared so much to change herself, so why now?

"That's Very noble of you… W-What exactly may I ask um… Made you… think of this BIG change?" Fiyero asked carefully. Elphaba smirked despite herself; He had such a way with words that it was funny to see him stripped for them. Glinda glared at her a moment then turned to Fiyero again, her eyes soft with trust.

"Oh I don't know… DON'T worry dearest! I'm still the same person, just with a better cause!" she smiled and kissed his cheek tossing her blond locks over her shoulder she cooed at him a moment more before turning to Elphaba. "Elphie, what do you think of my name?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Elphaba swallowed, she had to be very, very careful with what she said. One wrong answer and she's be on Glinda's bad side for a very long time. Her own smirk was now turned against her behind Glinda's head; Thinking for a moment Elphaba carefully thought of an answer that she was sure would at least save her from Glinda's torment, but could also like wise be her undoing.

"It's… interesting. Very… Glinda." She smiled, praying Glinda wouldn't see through her. Crossing her fingers behind her back, Elphaba looked on to her best friend. Glinda seemed to think over her answer for a moment before she smiled widely.

"Ta-ra Elphie!" she kissed her cheek, "By my dearest Fiyero" she kissed Fiyero. "I'm off; don't stay in bed too long. I know you've got lessons." She practically skipped out of the room, leaving two very confused people behind.

The room fell silent for a long while. Once she could take it no more Elphaba began to laugh uncontrollably, tears coming to her eyes. Watching her a second, Fiyero soon followed suit. The entire conversation played back in Elphaba's head, keeping her from stopping her giggles.

"I…Can't…" Fiyero laughed harder "Breathe." He collapsed to her bed holding his sides, making Elphaba laugh harder for a moment, before she swallowed in an attempt to calm herself.

"Well… for Galinda…" she began. Fiyero cut her off with another fit of the giggles.

"You mean Glinda… the GA is silent!" laughing harder at his own comment Elphaba struggled to finish her sentence over Fiyero's laughter.

"For Glinda it's a rather big change in her name. At least she's taken an interest and a… stand for something."

"Bit late for that." Fiyero muttered. Slowly Elphaba felt her laughter subside. Realizing she shouldn't be making fun of something that was possibly a good change for her friend. Maybe she was finally growing up. Then again…

Fiyero's giggles came to a stop too, as he realized suddenly just how close he was to the scantly clad Elphaba. Somehow he's managed to move that he was pretty much on top of her, not quite but close enough. After a second Elphaba noticed too, her eye's going a bit wide. Fiyero moved closer. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, everything in him called to be near her. To be with her, moving as one, to hold her to him in the most loving and tight embrace. She was so tantalizingly beautiful, and so close, with so little covering the both of them… He had to get a grip.

"I… I should um…" he leaned closer unable to control himself. Her lips were just too tempting. Before he could touch his own to her, she moved her head to the side, he kissed her cheek instead. "Go..." he smiled

Quickly he got up and moved back to the kitchenette, pulling on his trousers as he did. Taking his cup he downed the last of his coffee, all the while Elphaba watched him as he did. Placing the rest of his clothes on, he poured more coffee into his cup which he handed to her quickly before pulling on his boots. Elphaba sipped it quietly, not looking his way at all. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she gazed out the window. The sunlight dimly shining on her face making her glow with its radiance and light. How did she not have all of Oz after her affections? She was by far the most beautiful girl, Woman he had ever seen, sure she was a bit awkward, and didn't have the womanly figure that most men craved, but that was all a stupid reason to not want someone. So her skin was different, big whoop, it made her unique and even more beautiful in his eyes. Fiyero felt it dawn that he must have been staring at her because she now at facing him with a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smirk.

Swallowing down his thoughts, he smiled at her his most charming smile. "I'm just going to go… "He stood up, took a step, then thought better of it and turned back to her "May I just say you look absolutely ravishingly beautiful in that night dress." He bent down and kissed her cheek and left the room.

Elphaba sat stunned, placing a hand on her cheek to where the feeling of his kisses still lingered, she took a moment to ponder what he'd said. Beautiful? He thought she was beautiful? Surely not, he was just being kind; no one thought she was beautiful. Because... well she wasn't. With a sigh she decided it was time to dress for the day, after all, she couldn't just sit in bed all day could she? She had classes.


	7. The Letter

I had the best week ever, went to see We Will Rock You again and had a blast with the cast and stuff, was awesome. anyway, Here's the next bit **I'm sorry a warning now it gets a bit unpleasant with reference to Rape and well yeah it's not anything graphic or anything much, it's just a warning so you don't get upset if you are sensitive.**there is also some language. this is almost a filler but not quite. I had to write it to move the story along without it being silly. I had some other stuff planned but ti happened too fast and i didn't want this story to be happening too fast so here you go. **R&R please, even tho it's pointless to ask.** I would really appreciate some feedback. I'll continue this fic no matter what, but it hurts to not know what people think. i also know this is rather cliche, but hey had to be done.

* * *

**The Letter**

Convincing Nessa that she wasn't out to get her had to be the hardest thing Elphaba had ever had to do. Although Elphaba loved her sister dearly, the truth-be-told Nessarose was spoilt and demanding beyond repair. Hardly a forgiving person and more devoid of common sense than any person in Oz was Nessarose Thropp. To incur her wrath was to meet an untimely fate worse than death, shrouded by religion and persecution; one couldn't help but tremble at the mere thought of it.

Elphaba braced herself. She knew the rant that would meet her behind her sister's door.

Ever since she had first discovered her unique abilities, Elphaba had always had to endure Nessa's torment. Always being told off, yelled at, never being free to use her magic, for that was what it had to be, because her narrow-minded sister believed that all things that could not be explained were an act of the Devil, of evil forces that wanted nothing more than to destroy the holy and reek havoc in the whelm of the Unnamed God.

Complete rubbish to Elphaba, but never more true to her sister and Father. They believed it so it had to be, as far as they saw.

Elphaba swallowed, pausing with her hand midway to the door.

So many thoughts swirled around her head, too many thoughts in fact. She for the second time in two days couldn't quite understand her own thoughts, they all mashed into one. The only other time that had happened had been the moment he'd kissed her. She didn't even want to think of his name, for it brought upon her a sadness she's never felt before. Another thing she wanted that she could never really have, not if she wanted to keep the rest of her world. Why had this suddenly hit her again? Normally she could understand each thought, and she'd be able to take it, to live with it, but nothing she did made sense anymore, nothing she felt made sense anymore.

Taking another deep breath she plucked up her courage, for to have none would be a fate worse than any; and knocked loudly three times, she never thought she'd be afraid of her younger sister, but Nessa not only knew her deepest secret, but she also had the power to tell the one person that Elphaba had vowed would never find out. And to in turn show her for the true person she was, to be humiliated by all.

After what seemed like an age, the door cracked open and Nessarose wheeled herself past Elphaba, not turning back or saying a word, she wheeled on, ignoring her completely.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba followed dutifully, knowing she had to make her sister see her again, make things right.

"Nessa, I'm sorry—"she began feeling the need to reach out first.

"I'm not talking to you." Nessa finally spoke, her tone even and unfeeling, as though Elphaba were not her relation but rather a complete stranger. Elphaba felt annoyance at her sister's stubborn nature but still needed to get her to understand.

"Nessa please understand, I don't know wh—"she tried again, knowing it was a fools error, but needing to hear her sister's voice, the silence was unbearable, despite her annoyance.

"Elphaba, Shut up! I know. I've heard it before." Nessa turned on her "You don't know what came over you. SAVE IT, I've heard the speech a thousand times before, and each time it's continued on, happening again and again. I was scared for my life! I thought I was in danger, that _you'd_put me in and all you can give me is the speech. I am rather angry with you right now, so if you don't mind I am not talking to you, and it's rather hard when you're there pestering me for forgiveness. Go away." Nessa turned on her heal (or wheel as it was) and left Elphaba standing speechless. Her face draining of its colour somewhat, she had not expected that. As she watched her sister disappear Elphaba felt a fool.

"Miss Elphaba. There you are! Just the student I was looking for" Madame Morrible's voice boomed with the false authority she seemed to hold highly, making Elphaba cringe as it seeped into her thoughts. Horrible Morrible as they called her was a big chunk of a woman, round faced, big haired and with a sly smile that made her look most sinister. Something about her always reminded the group of a Cod, although no one could quite point out why.

"Madame Morrible?" Elphaba managed by way of greeting. How had she appeared without notice? She was hardly one that slipped into the wood works. Morrible held something about herself that always put Elphaba off.

"I have the most wondrous News! Never in all my teaching years has something this wonderful happened." She smiled; bubbling with excitement and something else Elphaba couldn't quite read. "I have just had word from the most spectacular of places. The palace of our Wonderful Wizard" Madame Morrible took her hands, a feeling of ice buried it's way through her body, running all through her arms and everywhere. She felt sick, she wanted to run. Something was wrong with the way that the woman held her, she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything.

"Wha-What News?" she managed through the ice.

"The Wizard, my Dear. You're off to meet the Wizard of Oz! He wants to see you personally!" Morrible smiled wider. Suddenly the ice lifted from Elphaba, those words made her eyes fly wide, never had she eve thought that she, Elphaba Thropp would be invited to meet the wonderful Wizard. She'd always dreamed, but never…

"The Wizard wants to see me?! Personally?" she tried to contain her sudden joy.

"Make me proud my dear! I'm sure your family will be thrilled!"

"I Will!" Elphaba felt tears threaten to spill, burning her eyes "Oh Madame, how can I ever—"

"No need to thank me dear, I had no hand in it, save expressing how good a sorceress you have shaped up to be over the passing months, and he sent word" Morrible pulled out from her side pocket a royal emerald green envelope, the stamp of his royal Ozness coating the front and sealing the back. Taking it in disbelief Elphaba ran her fingers over the seal. The wizard wanted to meet her. After all these years of hoping and praying, he wanted to see her.

Madame Morrible gave her one last smile before wordlessly disappearing. Elphaba started to walk to her first lecture, dazed and confused, she hardly saw where she was going, until she'd reached the middle of campus and the park that occupied it. All around her people rushed off to class, Elphaba hardly saw them. She was still too dazed to think properly, too confused to realize she was going to be late herself. She didn't care that as she walked the students all disappeared; she was essentially alone in the middle of the park.

Or so it appeared.

"Well what have we here? If it isn't lady artichoke" the male voice cut into her thoughts and finally she placed the envelope away, her eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Really Avaric, can't you come up with something better than that?"

The bully stood in all his glory right in front of her. Avaric wasn't a bad looking guy considering, it was a shame he was the sum of all evil. He towered over her much like Fiyero, making her feel uneasy to have to confront him alone.

Avaric smirked. "What's this?" he asked before roughly yanking the envelope from her hand before she could react.

"Hey!" she yelled reaching for his hand that held her ticket to the Wizard. "Give that back!" she screeched to her own horror rather girlishly.

Avaric looked at her and laughed, taking the letter out and reading it, despite her glares.

"Off to Meet the Wizard, are we? " Avaric smiled cruelly "make one wonder what YOU did to get this" he waved the Envelope in front of her face then pulled it away as she reached for it. Eyeing her suggestively he smirked.

"Nothing to do with you, now give it back!" she screamed reaching for it again, in one swift motion Avaric grabbed her arm harshly, Pulling her half a step closer.

"I bet you'd do anything to get that chance to be normal, wouldn't you?" he eyed her up and down again, making her feel ill. His putrid breath flowing into her face, it was clear he'd already had enough to drink. Fighting her urge to gag, Elphaba glared at him.

"Let go of me, and give me back my letter" she spoke low and dangerously.

Avaric laughed again, pulling her closer. "Why? What would you do to get free?" he said running his hand down her side and face again. Elphaba thrust her chin out, despite the fear that flowed through her, she knew she was no match for Avaric, and also knew that Avaric was capable of anything.

"Let go." She warned feebly, fighting to keep the fear out of her voice as she did. Avaric was more than capable of what he suggested, his hands tracing along her. She knew she had some powers, but she doubted she could do anything with the things running through her head. She couldn't think straight, the fear corrupted her. Avaric's hand moved finding its way down her face to the place where her breasts began. Snapping out of her fear, Elphaba began to struggle to no avail.

"Come on now Elphaba, You owe me this. I've let you off so many times. Now just face it, _you_want this." Avaric moved his drunken lips over her face, towards her mouth, she struggled more.

"No get off me!" she screamed to no avail. Avaric moved his mouth within millimetres of her own before speaking.

"Don't fight it." He cooed, placing his filthy mouth over hers.

Elphaba felt sick, she tried to push him off. She had to get him off! She felt sick, dirty, scared out of her wits, pushing against him as his sloppy lips covered hers and his dirty hands groped her. She found herself crying, she couldn't stop she tried to distance herself from her body. She tried, as his hands squeezed her breast, hurting her.

"HEY GET OFF HER!!" Elphaba felt relief rush her as Avaric was wrenched away from her, strong hands saving her from hell.

Elphaba fell to her knees, tears flowing now, she watched as her saviour beat Avaric down.

xoxox

"She said No!" Fiyero screamed, pushing Avaric from her. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" He felt Anger boil his blood, his Fae; his beautiful Fae had been touched by this… monster, Fiyero wanted to kill him, seeing her resist, her struggle against him had made Fiyero snap. He shook violently clenching his fists. Pushing Avaric to the ground with one swift punch Fiyero barely contained himself from beating the man to death.

"Fucking hell Tiggular!" Avaric yelled from his place on the floor, slowly he wiped away the blood that now flowed down his face. "We were just having a bit of Fun."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes "Fun?" casting a glance at Elphaba who now sat in a heap behind him holding her head in her hands. "Just having some fun? " Fiyero's lip curled in disgust at his former friend. "Get up" he growled.

Avaric complied, staggering to his feet, a small smirk on his face. "You can't tell me you think she didn't want it"

Fiyero saw red. Had he been moments later, had he not bunked his lesson for a walk, there was no telling what Avaric would have done to her. His beautiful Elphaba, no not his, but not Avaric's either. Fiyero tried hard not to beat him to death right there, but he knew that no matter what had happened, it he did it Elphaba wouldn't take it. She'd stop it; she was like that even if Avaric had…

"You come near her again and I'll kill you." he warned, willing something to happen to Avaric. How dare he touch her?! No-one had that right.

Avaric glared at him then looked over Fiyero's shoulder to see Elphaba. Fiyero moved to block his view. Rolling his eyes, Avaric looked Fiyero straight in the eye. "Get over yourself; I wouldn't want to touch _it_again. I don't know what I was thinking, I'd probably contract something unwanted." Fiyero stiffened ready to hit him again. Avaric's eyes suddenly flashed with something. A knowing look, he smirked again. "So that's how it is. I wonder if Miss Galinda knows that you crave green. Wouldn't she be surprised? Maybe I'll swing by one of her lectures" Avaric cocked his head "Women in pain are always so needing. And Galinda will be in a lot of pain—"

"Get away from here, now, if you know what's good for you." Fiyero took a threatening step forward.

Rolling his eyes cockily again, Avaric made another remark "Nah, I'll let this one play out. It'll be so much better to watch you fall yourself." with that, Avaric threw the Letter form the Wizard into the mud, leaving, with a limp.

It took Fiyero a second to calm himself, watching Avaric hobble off, still angry. Behind him he heard Elphaba give off a sob as she reached for the letter now caked in mud. Turning to her, his eyes instantly softened, going to her, he went down to his knees in front of her.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question, she obviously wasn't.

Silently Elphaba shook her head cradling the letter to her chest. She looked down soundlessly, tears falling from her eyes. He wanted to make them stop, to kiss them away, to tell her it was alright and that he'd take care of her. He couldn't he knew, and it killed him. Silently he took her hand pulling the letter away to examine the thing she held to her with such care, and that was no doubt the cause of Avaric's original torment.

"What's this?" he asked, trying to get her to speak to him. Her silence scared him to no end. "Fae? Did he do anything else? Did he… Did he--?" he couldn't finish. He couldn't say it.

"No, He didn't… You saved me..." she mustered. Finally looking up to him, swallowing she looked at him a moment before bursting into fresh tears "if you hadn't, he would have…" she held a hand to her mouth. That was it. He pulled her to him holding her tightly.

"Shh. You're safe. Fae you're safe." He held her as she cried, holding her to him as though she would break at any moment and his arms were the only things holding her together.

"I was invited to meet the wizard." She said softly through her soft sobs.

"What?" he asked, not sure he'd heard her correctly.

"The Letter... You asked about the letter. I got it today. He wants to meet me." She cried into his shoulder. His hand instantly moved to her head, rapped into her hair. He smiled although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Fae that's wonderful" holding to him, he felt his heart break, for her. He couldn't explain it. His thoughts were all so muddled. He'd never felt so strongly for someone as he did the girl in his arms. But what did it mean?

"I was so surprised. I walked right into Avaric's clutches…" she shook with more violent tears and Fiyero loosened his grip, lifting her chin to face him leaning forward, not caring what would happen, just wanting her to feel safe, When out of nowhere Morrible and a few others came running, Glinda and Nessa in tow.

"Miss Elphaba are you alright?!" the head called making Fiyero look away before he could complete his movement.

"Elphie! We saw what happened! I ran to get Madame Morrible. Oh Elphie! He didn't touch you did he?! Fiyero you didn't let him touch her did you?!" Glinda was hysterical, rushing to her best friend and taking her out of his arms. "Oh Elphie!"

"I. I'm fine…" she mustered, but didn't let go of Glinda. "Fiyero... Fiyero stopped him."

"Well I'll over look your bunking this time Master Fiyero" Morrible said helping Elphaba and Glinda to their feet. "Had you not been here, well it would not have been pleasant." Without a word Morrible lead the girls away, Glinda holding onto Elphaba for dear life, leaving Fiyero and Nessa behind.

Fiyero watched as the moved away, longing to be the one with her in his arms, still unsure why.

"Don't look like that." Nessa said not unkindly "You know the way you go about you make it pretty obvious what you feel for her."

Fiyero looked to the other Thropp sister, confusion in his eyes.

"What do I feel for her?"

Nessa looked at him with one eyebrow raised, a mirror image of her sister. "If you can't figure it out for yourself then I can't tell you Master Fiyero."

She wheeled after Elphaba leaving Fiyero to ponder what she and even Avaric could see that Fiyero felt baffled by. He didn't know what his feelings were. He'd never had them before. They were new and… It didn't matter, she was leaving him. Off to meet the Wizard of Oz, leaving him and this place behind, Maybe forever.

Bending down he picked up her book bag, At least he had something to give to her, an excuse to see her before she left. Maybe he'd understand his own thoughts by then. Maybe.


	8. After Shock

okay, after a lot of work, i finally got this chapter up and sounding better. I'm sorry if Fiyero sounds like a dirt bag at times. and also sorry if this sounds cliche but hey, i had to move it on. and something didn't make sense in what i wrote before so i had to add this in and now the rest of it sounds more realistic. so yeah. don't hate me. and please please please don't throw a bucket of water on me, I don't want to melt! (also Laura said she'd jump in the way and well we don't want to see Glinda's beautiful dress ruined do we?)

this is dedicated to my Galinda (**ScaryBush) **because she said she'd protect me from the angry mob that may appear after this chapter.

**R&R Pweeaaasseeee. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If i did i wouldn't be writing this fic here, I'd be selling it to make a fortune.**

* * *

After shock

Glinda hadn't left her side all week. The blonde constantly found herself needing to see if her room mate were okay, she couldn't leave her; the thought of something happening to her was unbearable, ever since Avaric had tried to… Glinda wanted her to be safe. Elphaba meant more to her than Glinda could have ever imagined. In the short while since they'd been friends, Elphaba had shown her more loyalty than all her other friends combined. The only person Glinda found she was able to talk to; to be herself with, Glinda would do anything for their friendship.

Trying to be as quick as possible, Glinda made her way to the cafeteria. Against her wishes, Elphaba had insisted she go get them something to eat while she cleaned herself, Glinda had to respect her but wasn't happy about it. Didn't she see how vulnerable she was alone?!

Sighing annoyed, Glinda moved towards the line, it always amazed her how no matter what time of day there was always a line to get food. The old Galinda would have never been patient enough to wait and would have pushed in using her charm and popularity to get there quicker, but Glinda knew she was different from herself. She'd noticed her change the moment she and Elphaba had become friends. And somehow she liked it, although it seemed harder this way, it felt good to be… well… Glinda the Good.

The sight of Boq caught her attention, the munchkin stood a few steps in front of her, his hair pushed nicely to one side. He wasn't a bad looking person… he was just... funny to look at sometimes. Looking around, the temptation was too much; she wasn't being bad by asking was she? Feeling bold she moved towards him, after all she didn't want to leave Elphie alone.

"Hello Bi-Boq" she corrected with a smile.

As expected the munchkin stuttered at her with a blush. "M-M-Miss Galinda…." With a smile, he stepped aside and let her in front of him.

"Actually it's Glinda now. Boq, you're so kind to let me stand here. I'm sorry it's a bother, just Elphie's alone and I want to get back to her." she giggled. Knowing too well she had just contradicted her own thoughts, but it was only a few spaces and it was for Elphie.

"Miss Glinda. It's an honour." He smiled "H-How is M-Miss Elphaba?"

Glinda tossed her hair "well Elphie is just so strong. She's insisting she's fine but I know better. She's just avoiding the subject again. How are you Master Boq?" She had to be polite didn't she?

Boq's face flushed in a sweet blush. The tall munchkin scratched his neck with a shaking hand. Did she really do that to him? Oz how refreshing it was for someone to be so adoring of her. Well not refreshing just sweet. Although his adoration seemed a different sort to everyone else, he actually seemed like he… had feelings for her.

Suddenly ice filled her heart. The way he looked at her. Wasn't Fiyero supposed to look the same way? Her breath caught as she thought about it, Fiyero seemed so different from the man she'd fell for those months before. He was all distant, he hadn't tried to kiss her, or do anything else for that matter, in almost 2 months. He showed no notion for how she felt and worst of all HE'D BEEN THINKING! Not mindless prattle about nothing in particular. Actually thinking, hard! His grades had risen by a substantial amount; he wasn't going to be made to retake everything! He was actually smarter than her! And what was worse than that, Elphaba, her best friend, and the school geek (she wasn't being mean it was what people called her, not that Glinda felt that way) had more control over him than she did! Fiyero seemed to want to see Elphie more than he did her. And now this outsider seemed to pay more attention to her than her own Boyfriend. ARG! He was so confuseifying! As if to prove a point, Fiyero appeared right on cue.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better than I did the other day, my fever seems to be gone and I have my appetite back…" Boq was saying, before Glinda could help herself she called out.

"Fiyero!! Over here darlingist!"

The Prince cast her a dazzling smile and waved to Boq, who for his part was doing well disguising the hurt of her not listening to him. Despite herself Glinda felt a flush as the dashing Prince of the Vinkus came over to them, giving her a quick, if not uncomfortable peck on the cheek.

"Hey Glinda. Boq. How are we all today?" he asked smiling, pushing the book bag which Glinda immediately recognised as Elphaba's further up his arm.

"Well" she tossed her hair "I'm a lot better now" she giggled looking up to him in her best puppy dog pout, praying he'd get the hint and Kiss her for once. Instead he just smiled.

"That's good. How about you Master Boq? Has your cold dispersed?"

The munchkin noticed Fiyero's reluctance to kiss her, his eyes flashing with an emotion Glinda couldn't read, a small smile on his face. DAMN THE MUNCHKIN WAS CONFUSING TOO!

"Yes thank you. And I've told you, it's just Boq." Boq smiled too widely at Fiyero.

"Of course sorry." Fiyero replied, the same smile returned to Boq.

Glinda watched the two suspiciously feeling left out, something she didn't like at all. This was what she was worried about, everyone knew something she didn't. Feeling uncomfortable Glinda cleared her throat, getting the attention of both male counterparts.

"Um, Can we move forward? I have to get Elphie some lunch, she'll be done by now and worrying." She smiled, only just catching Fiyero's small smile at the mention of her friend's name. Frowning she gave him and Boq a pat on the shoulders. "Hello?"

Shaking his head Boq moved forward, leaving her and Fiyero to stand a bit behind.

"So you say Elphaba's in the room? Do you think I could talk to her a minute?" Fiyero asked with a smile.

"What do I know? Do I look like her keeper?" she snapped. Annoyed that the only true emotions she could read from him were not about her. Without blinking Fiyero held up his hands in defence.

"Hey! Sorry, I was just asking… I wanted to return her bag… and see if she was okay. I mean she was almost…" he looked sick as he spoke, not finishing his sentence. "I just wanted to check up on her." he finished lamely. Instantly feeling bad Galinda pouted at him.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm a bit snippy. I didn't mean to snap"

Fiyero looked down at her, a small smile on his face, as he bent down and kissed her lips for the first time in an age. He kissed her like he had when they'd first started out and Glinda felt all her doubts disappear. They were still perfect for one another. Reluctantly pulling back, Glinda beamed up at him feeling a bit dizzy.

"You know… Elphie asked me if I would go with her to the Emerald city, I said yes. I won't be back for a whole week…" she flashed him her most pouty face she could muster, battering her eyelids. Fiyero raised his eyebrow charmingly.

"Well we'll just have to make up for that, won't we?" he pulled her closer to him, making her giggle furiously. In front of them Boq rolled his eyes, scowling at Fiyero with disgust.

"Oh Fiyero!" her leg popped up as it did in all the fairy tales. She couldn't help it, he did that to her. He kissed her, slowly as though all the tension that had built up over the past two months had never existed and Fiyero and she were still as steady and in love as ever.

After a moment he pulled back, leaving Glinda gasping for breath, warmth flooding her cheeks, and other places she daren't mention. Taking her hand he kissed it softly.

"I'll see you tonight, say round…. Eight?" he smiled, before dashing off towards her dorm. How silly of her to think he didn't want her anymore!

Looking back to Boq she saw him frown and glare at Fiyero.

"Oh Biq, don't be like that! Frowning is really not you. It'll leave wrinkles on that pretty munchkin skin" everything was just perfect, except for the length of the line. At this rate she'd be there an hour or more.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Elphaba greatly, it had been almost 3 days since Avaric's attack and she was still jumpy. She didn't like being alone and having someone at the door. Glinda wouldn't have knocked. And Elphaba would have kept her insanely bubbly and worried friend there with her, had she not been driving her insane with her constant fretting over Elphaba's health and safety. Swallowing, Elphaba made sure the chain was in the door before she slipped it open a fraction.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, looking out to the visitor.

"Hey, C-Can I come in?" Fiyero smiled at her, his slight dimples making her breath catch.

"S-Sure. Just a second" she smiled, closing the door and casting a quick glance to the mirror to make sure she was presentable, before undoing the chain and opening the door again.

Without a word Fiyero swooped her into his arms, holding her closely. "Fae, Oz I was so worried about you." he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her on the top of her head.

His arms held her protectively, as though she were in more danger than any person in Oz. holding him for a moment, Elphaba realized that the door still stood open, Pushing away from him, she moved and shut it, replacing the chain.

At his confused look she smiled at him the best she could. "Sorry, I just don't want someone sneaking up on me you know?"

Silently Fiyero nodded, taking her bag off his shoulder. "Here you go, brought you your bag"

Elphaba's brow knit in confusion. Why did he have her bag?

Seeing her face he quickly explained, handing her the bag.

"You left it on the ground, the other day… when… I'm really sorry Elphaba" he placed his head in his hands, sitting down on her bed.

Moving to sit beside him, Elphaba took a deep breath, not wanting to remember but needing to clear things up. "For what?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

Fiyero had saved her, she owed him everything. This man that held her heart, held her life, to be exact. So why was he apologising? Elphaba watched him closely as Fiyero sighed, running his hand through his hair, before taking her hands in his.

"For not being there sooner, for me not being there before it began. He…"He paused, running a thumb over her palms, not looking into her eyes, but rather at her hands, the Emerald colour contrasting against his dark tan, her hands so much smaller than his.

"He shouldn't have been able to touch you like that; no one deserves that, especially not you. And I can't help thinking had I been there with you then it wouldn't have happened at all." Fiyero's voice caught as he spoke, still not looking to her face. Subconsciously Elphaba shuffled closer to him. Pulling her hand away from his and guiding it to his face, making him look up at her eyes. She willed him to believe her; she didn't want him to think it was his fault.

"Fiyero, There is nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But –"He began

"No 'buts', you can't be there all the time, you shouldn't have to be. And if Avaric hadn't gotten to me first then he would have gone for someone else and they may not have been as lucky. Fiyero, you saved me. How can you even think this is your fault?" Fiyero looked at her, eyes filled with sadness. She longed to kiss away his sadness. Make him see he did nothing wrong. Leaning forward she kissed his lips softly, knowing full well it was wrong, but not caring at that moment. Fiyero's hands travelled up to her face and then down to her neck and hip, pulling her closer as her own found their way into his hair.

Their lips met in a fury of kisses that deepened somewhat each time they touched. Feeling the urge for more over take her, Elphaba found it hard to stop herself as Fiyero pulled her into his lap, continuing his kisses in a trail down her neck. Elphaba arched her neck for him. He'd saved her from a world of pain and self loathing that would have no doubt come from Avaric's actions. She owed him everything. She loved him.

Slowly, Fiyero's hands moved to the back of her dress. Just as she felt a tug, he pulled back for some reason.

"Elphaba…"

Feeling her want for him over power her judgement Elphaba kissed him again but was somewhat hurt when he didn't return the kiss.

"What?" she asked, pulling away, trying to keep the hurt from her eyes, he's realized he doesn't want me, she thought, looking at him for a moment before looking away. "Sorry." She began to move away from him, trying not to show her heart breaking. What had come over her? He was Glinda's, not hers. No matter how he was around her, he didn't feel the same, how could he?

Feeling his hand move to her back, holding her where she was, Elphaba looked up at him again. His eyes searched her face for a moment before he spoke. "Elphaba is this… what you want?" he asked, touching her face again. Elphaba closed her eyes a moment, her heart beating faster than ever before. "Elphaba look at me, please" he begged. Opening her eyes she looked at his face again, his eyes. "Is this what you want? I need to know." He asked again. After she stayed silent, Fiyero sighed, continuing again. "I need to know that it's not just because I saved you from Avaric, I need to know if there's something there... something…" he looked away, his courage clearly gone.

He was asking her if she loved him. How could she reply? How could she admit it to him? Lifting his hand to her lips she kissed the palm softly, making him look at her confused for a moment. Meeting his eyes Elphaba felt herself shaking although why, she didn't know. Smiling at him, she was more than pleased to see him smile back before pulling her back to his lips as his hand tugged down her zipper, before lowering her onto her back, against the bed….

* * *

Some time later, Elphaba felt a pain in her chest. What had she done? Sitting up she looked around her room, discarded clothing thrown around making the evidence of what had happened even more real. She hurt.

Glinda hadn't returned, Thank Lurline, Elphaba prayed she was held up with one of her mindless groupies. She didn't know what she would have done had Glinda somehow walked in on this. Walked in on them…

Beside her she felt, rather than saw Fiyero sit up, pulling her to him and kissing the back of her neck as his arms snaked around her bare waist.

"That was… amazing." Fiyero whispered in her ear, turning her head to face him with a small smile, Fiyero smiled back before planting a kiss on her lips, which she half heartedly returned. "What's the matter?" he asked between kisses.

Placing her hand over the ones round her waist, Elphaba felt a small tingle, her guilt shrouded by other emotions. She sighed, deeply as he kissed her again. Pulling back Fiyero frowned.

"Okay either that means, a) you're so in awe of me that you're speechless, b) You're deeply troubled, or c) You think I was really bad and would rather chew off your own arm than look at me again. Come on am I close?" he raised an eyebrow, then dropped it troubled "Oz, I pray it's not the last one, or the second, because I really, really want to be able to do that again" he smiled at her kissing her briefly before pulling away, as Elphaba watched him amused as he rambled on "it wasn't one of those was it? I'm not really bad am I? Do you hate me? Oh Oz you want me to piss off but are too polite to say so…"

Elphaba couldn't help the cackle that escaped her lips; pulling her hand over her mouth she turned round to face him, not seeming to notice her nakedness "You're really cute when you're babbling you know that?"

Fiyero beamed instantly, moving his face closer to hers. "Really? Cute enough to do that again?" he smiled cheekily.

Elphaba felt her smile drop slowly, reality coming back to her. Seeing this Fiyero pulled back a little.

"Wh-what about Glinda?" she asked softly. Saying her name made Elphaba get the sharp pain again, she'd just cheated on her only friend with her boyfriend. Elphaba felt sick.

"I'll tell her tonight, I mean, I can't just continue pretending with her. That wouldn't be fair on her…I'll break up with her" the thought of seeing Glinda in tears, cursing her name, made Elphaba want to retch.

"NO! Fiyero you can't!" she blurted suddenly. Fiyero looked at her confused. "She can't know. This… This was… You can't do that to her, she'd be crushed. She can't know…" Elphaba took his hands in hers, looking into his eyes, she fought tears. "Fiyero this... this never happened. It can't have. I'm not that Girl! You aren't supposed to choose me. I'm sorry this should have never happened." Fiyero's eyes filled with confusion and pain. A look that made Elphaba hate herself more for being the cause of that look.

"B-But I… I figured it out." His eyes filled with tears "I realized what I felt and that it wasn't for her. I can't lie. Elphaba I know now, Nessa gave me the push I needed, I finally know what I feel, you can't make me pretend that I don't feel that way. I Lo—"

Elphaba put her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Don't say it." She snapped. "Don't you dare say it!" she kissed him softly to silence him. "Promise me you won't leave her. Fiyero, Promise me."

Fiyero opened his mouth to speak, a tear falling down his cheek, before he shut it again.

"I'm sorry. You _can't_ choose me. You _don't _choose me." Elphaba felt her own tears brimming. All she'd ever wanted. And she was throwing it away, all for another kind of love. This must have been what heartbreak was, because her heart felt like it was in pieces.

"I do love you Fiyero. But…" she looked away. "I can't lose Glinda."

"I…" he looked away wiping his eyes, before placing a hand to her face. "Understand."

Leaning forward she kissed his cheek one more time before getting up and pulling on her clothes. "You should go. Or at least get dressed. Glinda won't be out much longer."

As Fiyero stood up, she looked away, busying herself with other matters of making the room as it was. Just as Fiyero finished buttoning up his shirt and as if on cue, the door opened a crack, hooking on the chain.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice called. "It's me, I've got some food, it wasn't easy, I had to wait in line for like an hour, turns out they were having a clear out for stock, all Students got to pick out the things they wanted to have in their own kitchenettes, something about Morrible wanting the school to be a healthier place…" Elphaba moved to the door, straightening her hair, she removed the chain and let her friend in.

"Oh" she said entering and seeing Fiyero. "Fiyero, I didn't realize you where still here!" she moved over and kissed him, which he returned reluctantly. Elphaba looked away, taking the bag from Glinda she set it on the table.

"So what'd you get?" she asked, praying her voice wouldn't break as she did.

After a moment Glinda pulled back and bounced over to her, taking things out of the bag.

"Well I know how you like fruit and stuff so I got loads for the trip there! I mean no use us being hungry, and those train service food carts are always so icky…." She trailed on and on, Oblivious to the tension between the two. "…anyway, I'm so excited for tomorrow!!" she squealed, "I'm going to shop till I drop!"

Elphaba smiled at her, rolling her eyes, trying to be herself. "Not too much though, lets not forget who'll be stuck carrying it all…"

"Ah" Fiyero cleared his throat, "I should… um go" he scratched his head as the two turned to him; Elphaba cast her eyes to his feet. Not wanting to see his expression

"I'll see you later Glinda…. Elphaba... Well... Bye." He stuttered, leaving the room before either girl could speak to him again.

"Well he's acting strangely isn't he?" Glinda raised an eyebrow.

"Probably just excited for your date tonight… He told me all about it…" Elphaba tried to remain neutral as Glinda brightened visibly.

"Really?"

Elphaba felt her stomach churn, Lying was not her favourite thing to do, but she was lucky to be good at it…


	9. Unfaithful & Goodbye Love

Next bit, although I'm a bit sad that I didn't have more than two reviews on the last chapter. just to clear things up, It always Bugs me how Elphaba so quickly accepts Fiyero's love in the musical, so i made it my mission to give her a reason. I mean think about it, the Elphaba we see in the beginging and even in the end wouldnt just run off with him, she'd be suspicious, she'd have no reason other than that he spared her life when he could have killed her. anyhu... (ohh i know Song names as title but i couldnt help it :p)

**This is for my reviewies from the last chapter, You all get some cookies and a free Fiyero backrub that I know is rather good :P**

**I own nothing. well i do own stuff, just not Wicked. or the characters or anything... Review's please i want atleast 2 more than i got on the last one if you all read this... **

* * *

**Unfaithful/****Goodbye love**

Later in the early hours of morning, Elphaba woke from a fitful sleep. Her neck hurt from sleeping on one of the chairs in the room. She couldn't sleep in her bed. It smelled too much of him. The reminder of what had happened. She felt horrible, she'd done that, they'd done that, not caring about Glinda, the one reason they were there in the first place, without her Fiyero and her would never have met. She'd betrayed her friend and what was worse, she'd enjoyed it. She'd liked it. Not the betraying of Glinda part, but being with him, she'd felt wanted, complete. It had taken all of her not to tell him so, all of her to keep her friend's feelings ahead of her own, and evidently Fiyero's. In a way she knew that she wasn't the one being unfaithful, but she also knew that she had essentially become 'The Other Woman' and that made her feel ill. She'd lost herself somewhere and all because she'd been stupid enough to fall for the prince of the story. Stupid enough to give herself to him willingly, Fiyero now held a part of her that no one else would ever hold. Perhaps love would come again, but not first love, not the love that she'd given herself to. Elphaba had never been in love with a man before, but she was damn sure it wasn't supposed to be so complicated.

Glancing over to Glinda's empty bed, Elphaba felt more pain. Knowing she shouldn't have been upset to see Glinda had stayed out with Fiyero, that they had spent the night together, after all it had been her doing, she'd had to power to make it never happen again, but she'd passed it up and made Fiyero continue on with his farce of a relationship with Glinda. In that moment when she felt the pain for that reason, she realized she was the biggest hypocrite for her contradicting thoughts. She hated herself. Not only had she hurt her best friend, she couldn't hide from it, she knew it would come out at some point, but she had destroyed the heart of the one she would die for. She didn't deserve to meet the Wizard, to go to that city. She wasn't good, a moral citizen of Oz, she was Wicked, she deserved nothing but the reward of a villain. How was she to know that that's what she'd be getting in the days, weeks, months to come?

The lock turning in the door roused her from her thoughts, as Glinda shuffled into the room, looking less than amused.

"Elphie" Glinda stiffened at the sight of her in the chair. "What are you doing up?" she sniffled, discreetly trying to mask her already smudged make up.

"Glinda, are you alright?" she stood up, moving to her friend with dread in her heart; he wouldn't have gone against her wishes would he?

The Blonde gave her a meek smile before bursting into fresh tears. "Oh Elphie, It was awful…"

Elphaba froze. Oh Oz this was her fault.

"Glinda listen I—"she began softly but was cut short by Glinda's fresh wails. Clearly the girl was not listening to her friend at all.

"Fiyero took me out for some dinner and dancing, and I there I was on the dance floor swishing and boogieing when this reporter girl comes up to Fi-Fi and…" Elphaba cringed inwardly at the desecration of Fiyero's name, but she remained silent as the blond latched onto her in her death grip, burying her face in Elphaba's shoulder. "She whispers something in his ear-and- and, ohElphie,itwashorrendiblenextthingIknowFiyeroisbymysideandhepullsmeasideanddiscreatlytellsme—"she stopped and let go of Elphaba. "Well look for yourself!" Glinda turned round and there on the back of her bottom, a gigantic black splodge had rippled through the fabric "I sat on something icky!" she squealed and threw herself onto Elphaba's bed, her head pushed into the pillow where Fiyero's head had been hours before. "Tis' 'aws my favoment 'ress" she cried, words muffled by the pillow "an' mow a meed to thow i 'way!!"

Elphaba perched softly on the edge of the bed, feeling the need to comfort her; she slowly ran her hand over Glinda's back in a reassuring manner as the blonde wept bitterly into Elphaba's pillow.

"Oh Glinda, I'm so sorry" for more than you know. The blonde sniffled in response. Without a word Elphaba pulled her into a hug. The smaller woman snuggled into Elphaba's shoulder automatically, pretty much on her lap, sobbing. "Hush Pet, it's not that serious, you still look beautiful." Elphaba rocked her softly as Glinda's sobbing became less frequent. "One stain couldn't change that" Elphaba knew it was silly, but she wanted to cry herself. A ruined dress to Glinda was almost the end of the world; imagine what finding out that her boyfriend and best friend had made love right where she was sitting not six hours before would do to her.

Glinda sniffled once more against her, snuggling her head to Elphaba's neck.

"You smell like Fiyero…" Glinda muttered into her, before pulling away. "Why?"

A sinking feeling, the feeling that ironically makes one feel like they're sinking into the ground when they really wish the earth would swallow them, but they are in-fact still where they were before the feeling appeared.

"Glinda…" what could she tell her? The blonde looked at her confused. Did she know already and all this was just to make Elphaba fess up? Looking into the crystal blue eyes, she knew that Glinda couldn't have known. If she had she wouldn't have looked so confused. She wasn't that good an actress. Thinking fast, Elphaba felt the lie coat her throat, bitterly "Fiyero had his cologne with him and he wanted me to see if it was still good. Stupid oaf sprayed it on me."

Glinda giggled, instantly brightening. "You know Elphie, you and Fiyero do seem to get along well."

Elphaba swallowed, choking out "so?"

"So you'd think you two would be nicer to one another!" she smiled broadly, before her face drop. "Oh Fiyero must be so disappointed, he had this whole big night planned and then I run back here humiliated." Glinda put her head back on Elphaba's shoulder. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Elphaba ran a hand through Glinda's curls, once again soothing her friend. What could she tell her? Yes Fiyero would accept her, because he'd made a promise to Elphaba that he would stay with Glinda. No he wouldn't because he was in love with Elphaba?

She stayed silent.

* * *

Later Elphaba found herself on the way to the railway station with Boq, Nessa and Glinda. Thankfully Fiyero hadn't shown up, so Elphaba could at least for some part, act normally. She still felt guilty, walking beside Glinda as she blabbered on about things, holding her hand and pointing out different things that she liked in the shop windows. Elphaba hated lying to her she wanted to turn back the clock and undo what she'd done, yet at the same time she wanted to keep that memory of the one moment she'd felt human, well more than human, she'd felt like she were flying, and she knew the only way to keep that memory was to continue lying, so she did, she knew too well that she couldn't turn back time if she tried and even if she could that part of her still wouldn't want to, she and Fiyero had shared something beyond this world, or at least that's what she felt, hardly being experienced in that area of life. Truthfully she felt happy that it had been with him…

Another waft of Guilt came over her, tenfold, causing her to stop and double over in physical pain, letting go of Glinda's hand as she did.

"Elphie?" Glinda looked at her with worry. "Are you alright? Does your tummy ache? Do you need something for it?" Nessa and Boq both stopped and looked at her quizzically. Elphaba stood up straight and mustered the most convincing smile she could.

"I'm fine, just nervous stomach, I guess" she took Glinda's hand again and began to walk.

"Elphie…"

"I'm fine."

x0x

Arriving at the station, Elphaba's face dropped. There on the platform stood Fiyero, hands full of what appeared to be two different bouquets of flowers, one of red roses and the other of pure white lilies, her favourite and one girly weakness she had been stupid enough to inform him of once.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"FIYEROOOO!!" Glinda ran and hugged him. "You came to say goodbye! I was so worried you'd forgotten or didn't want to talk to me after I ran off and…" Fiyero lifted her face to his, smiling, he gave her a chaste kiss then handed her the roses.

"Oh Fiyero, they're soooooo beautiful!" she smiled giving them a sniff.

"Not half as beautiful as you" he glanced up to Elphaba as he spoke, trying to meet her gaze. Elphaba looked away.

"Oh now, we know that's a lie!" Glinda giggled, making Fiyero glance at her again. "But thank you anyway my dearest, darlingest" she tossed her hair. Soon the rolling of many wheels caught her attention, turning from Fiyero to see their luggage being pulled along towards baggage check out. "Oh, Elphie, they're sending luggage the wrong way!"

Elphaba turned and was about to move towards the baggage cart when Boq put a hand on her shoulder softly, still afraid she's burn him.

"I'll go sort it out." He said before running after the baggage.

To her horror Glinda abandoned Fiyero's arms and rushed after the munchkin, waddling in her heels. "Boq waaaiiiittt. I need to get something!!" worse still Nessa followed her.

Turning back, Nessarose looked from Elphaba to Fiyero to the lilies then back. "I'll leave you two alone a moment." before wheeling herself after the blonde Barbie look-alike.

"Nessie wai—" she began panicking, she didn't want to be left alone with Fiyero, moving to follow them, she felt Fiyero's hand on her shoulder and closed her eyes, casting her head down. Of all times her sister chose to leave her alone with someone it had to be now, with him.

"Fae…" he said softly.

Whirling round Elphaba gave him the harshest glare she could muster. "Don't call me that!" she pushed his hand away. Fiyero's face instantly filled with pain, making her feel sick again.

Handing her the flowers "I got you these…" he said so softly she could barely hear him. "You said that they were your favourite…" he gave her a sheepish look before moving to the bench that lined along the strangely empty platform.

Holding the flowers to her chest, Elphaba looked down at the white flowers. Her mother had loved them too, that's why they were her favourites. He'd remembered. Sighing, Elphaba moved to sit next to him. Perching beside him as he held his head in his hands, much like he had the day before, Oz, I did this to him. I've made him this miserable, she thought as Fiyero looked away, defeated.

"I saw them and thought of you… I know I shouldn't have… bu.—"he said, stopping as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"They're very pretty. Thank you" she smiled, feeling his sadness.

Fiyero looked at her again, his eyes burning into her, the sadness in them, making them look darker. "You're not mad at me?" he asked softly.

Elphaba shook her head. Mad at herself, yes, at him, no, how could she be mad at him? All he'd done to her was make her feel. And yet she knew she should hate him for what he'd done to Glinda. It was a strange feeling that turned in on its self and twisted, making her so confused.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Because I'm doing the foolish thing and going against your wishes" Elphaba looked at him sharply, to which he replied "No not that, I'm not breaking up with Glinda, Yet. Elphaba, I… I can't make you want to be with me, I can't make you not love Glinda the way you do, why would I want to? It's part of what makes me crazy for you. I made you a promise, but I'll only keep it for so long. I can only keep it for so long. I just… please, I know it wont make you change your mind but, I can't leave it like we did. I need to… hell..." he glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pulling Elphaba too him in the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Elphaba felt herself begin to protest, but that thought was lost the moment his lips met hers. Leaning into him all thoughts of right or wrong left her for just a moment. To her surprise Fiyero pulled away first, giving her a smile. Not his dashing 'Look at me Aren't I the most scandalous Prince in Oz' smile, but his real smile, the one that made his slight dimples show almost in what looked like a blush. Elphaba felt her heart break all over again, a price for being selfless and placing Glinda's feelings before her own intentions.

Elphaba smiled at him sadly, before standing up as Nessa and co returned, Glinda now wearing a bright yellow dress with matching purse.

"You ready to go Elphie?" she smiled at her friend.

Standing up Elphaba looked back at Fiyero. "Thank you" she held the flowers up, before looking at Glinda. Maybe the lying could get easier. It didn't mean it was good, but Elphaba realized that as long as Fiyero knew why she had to, then it may have been enough to get through.

"Good luck." He smiled, kissing Elphaba's cheek then hugging Glinda close to him, his years of hiding from his own emotions helping him sooth the blonde. " have fun. I'll see you in a week." He kissed Glinda's head before moving aside, not wanting to watch them leave, he departed.

Smiling at her sister Elphaba, failed to catch her sister's strange look "You sure you're going to be alright?" She asked, hugging Nessa close.

"Oh I'll be alright; I have Boq and Fiyero to keep me company. Now go, before you make me blubber, you mean thing" Nessa looked anything but close to tears.

"Goodbye" Boq muttered something about not being good with goodbyes and moved away from the group. A look of annoyance on his face as Nessa made a comment about how sweet he was.

"Oh Nessa I'll see what I can get you in the city!! I hear the fashion is to DIE for there!" Glinda hugged Nessarose and squealed.

Without much more to say, Nessa moved to where Boq stood, Leaving the two friends waiting for the doors to open, their Luggage packed, there was nothing between them and the Emerald City now. Taking her hand, Glinda squeezed Elphaba's own.

"You scared?" she asked.

"Yup" Elphaba nodded, squeezing back.

"You going to throw up?" Glinda inquired

"Perhaps"

Glinda smiled Pulling Elphaba onto the train.

"I've always wanted to see the Emerald City! Elphie our lives are about to change!!"

If only her words had been untrue.


	10. Positively Emerald

Listening to Oliver Tompsett's CD (Sentimental Heart) has really helped me write this chapter, I don't know why but his voice just inspires a spark of creativity for me. He's like god. There is nothing his voice (and no doubt he) cannot do! :p Best Fiyero EVER. I suggest you all find someway to listen to his CD. DO IT DAMN IT!

I've taken to re-writing everything as I type because I realize that my writing back when I began this was well Shit. So forgive me if it seems odd, but yeah. Anyhu… this chapter has been the hardest for me to write and I hope its okay, I don't really like this one that much. I think this fic is more musicalverse than book, which is odd coz I usually write bookverse better. But it has elements of the book because I love it… anyway… I'll stop babbling on…. (I split this chapter into two just so you all know coz originally it and the next chapter were one huge big chapter, but I thought it may be best to split it )

**REVIEWS PLEASE**, if you do then I'll give you all a treat in the form of… A) Fiyero backrubs for the rest of the year (just make sure you don't try anything on him, coz he's MINE) B) Glinda (you can do what you wish with the perky Blonde) C) some magical tips from our own Elphaba on how to make your own man of tin

* * *

**Positively Emerald**

'The Emerald City, Heart of Oz, beauty amongst the thorns of society, the City for all those who seek higher and better things, home to our most Wonderful Wizard of Oz, The Emerald City is truly the place for those who seek to be part of the 'It' crowd in Oz. A place where people come together to be together as one big happy popular family, the City's stunning beauty and shining lights shine through out the land of Oz as a beacon for the good that one could achieve in a place as magnificent as Oz (if one had the power of a Wizard of course). The emerald encrusted walls, although beautiful, can also prove somewhat dangerous, so unless one wants to risk blindness, so don't look too close, a small downfall for the most swankified place in Oz.'

Glinda read from the Ozmopolotan she'd purchased on arrival to the new city.

The article certainly told no lies, the moment the two friends had entered the gates of the city, they'd been enveloped in the world that was the capital city of Oz. so full of hustle and bustle, it was all so scadelasious!

Walking the streets of the good part of town, Glinda and Elphaba looked somewhat different to the people of the City, for the large amount Glinda stood out the most in her bright lemon yellow frock and yellow heals. The Emerald city fashion sense was widely based off of the details of the city itself, the main choice of colour worn by the city folk being an extravagant shade of emerald green, which was accented by all the kooky styles and cuts of their elegant garments. The city really was wonderful!

Beside her, Elphaba smiled so widely Glinda thought her friend had gone mad. Leaving the luggage in their hotel room, the two had set off on a track to sight see around the city. The big meeting with the Wizard wasn't planned till the end of the week, but Morrible had suggested they go before then and get settled in the city, for it appeared there were plans for at least Elphaba to spend a lot more time there in the near future.

Within moments the two were lost in the buzz of city life, surrounded by people, all smiling and laughing. It was like a wonderful dream, and the only thing that would have made it better for Glinda were if she could have shared it with Fiyero too. Her best friend and her Boyfriend, the people she loved the most (besides her Mumsie and Popsicle) being with her would have made her dreams come true. Smileing, she felt like a princess, all around them people flocked to them none seeming to even notice or care about Elphaba's skin being the same shade of their home and blessed city. Seeing her friend's smile, Glinda felt such a joy for her, seeing her happy made Glinda a thousand times happier. The glow that took over the raven haired beauty (for Glinda had long come to see her as so, no matter how Elphaba denied it) gave her a surreal look, like she belonged.

Glinda took her arm in her own, walking in step with each other.

"Elphie! This place is supercalifragilisticexpialidociously fantabulous! I don't ever, ever, ever want to leave!" she giggled girlishly.

Elphaba glanced at her, eyes shining. "Me either. Glinda lets live here. After Shiz, you and me, we could I don't know… live here, as room mates, _we_ belong here." She beamed, doing a semi circle Elphaba laughed heartily "Glinda, I want to remember this forever, look!" she pointed to the people around them in excitement "Nobody's pointing. Nobody's staring; finally I'm somewhere… where I belong"

Seeing a vendor with an arrangement of different accessories, Glinda bounded over to him with a big smile, taking a pair of green glasses and pushing them up on her nose. Looking back to her friend she smiled through the emerald tint, which only caused Elphaba's clothing to take on a green tint, leaving her otherwise as Elphaba looked anyway. "Elphie, you look positively emerald!" she struck a pose, hand in air, chest pushed out, other hand on her hip and a pout in the most girlishly fabulous pose she could muster, causing Elphaba to burst into a fit of the giggles.

"You're so strange!" Elphaba giggled, as Glinda paid for the glasses and handed another pair to her.

"You know you love me!" Glinda couldn't help but reply, placing the glasses on her friend, making Elphaba burst into another fit of very un-Elphaba-like giggles, before the two headed off to explore the city some more.

None of them ever dreaming that this would be the last time they would be together alone as friends for a very long time.

* * *

Elphaba couldn't take it anymore, she felt sick, she was sure she'd faint, she wanted… no NEEDED to get out the room. Sitting in her and Glinda's shared room, she was going crazy. The room felt stuffy and hot, yet outside the storm had rolled in fast. Rain pelted the windows harshly, each droplet making Elphaba shudder. She was set to meet the Wizard that day but fear of being caught in the rain now clouded her mind.

Safe and warm in her bed Glinda mumbled in her sleep, not bothered by the rain at all. The blonde gave off a light hypnotic rhythm of gentle snores, something that Elphaba had learned to live with a long time before. It was actually soothing most nights to know that Glinda was there and sleeping up a storm.

Storm, Elphaba looked out into the dark sky, it was barely 3AM and yet the city was still light, the emerald's still shining into the night illuminated by inner lights inside the damn walls. At first it had been pretty and had made Elphaba happy, but now she found it all a bit too much, having been there a week with the permanent need to wear those wretched glasses and needing to sleep with eye shades, it was a relief when one could glance up and see the darkness of the sky, even if no stars shone through it was still a comfort. The only thing that ruined the illusion was the rain.

Elphaba had been unable to sleep and knew she had to go for a walk to get some air if she wished to rest before her 'big day' but couldn't risk the rain. So she sat like a cat forced in doors when all she wanted was freedom. She wanted to scream.

Sitting on the window seat under the window, Elphaba sighed. For all the beauty of the place she missed Shiz. She missed her dorm, she missed her bed. But most of all she missed her freedom to move around when she pleased.

Constantly being stuck with Glinda had begun to take its toll. Although her guilt had slowly begun to diminish, Elphaba still felt uncomfortable with her friend, especially when Glinda would go on about how she, Elphaba and Fiyero would move to the city after Shiz and share a big apartment. And have all the things they wanted with Elphaba working by the Wizard's side and Glinda spreading her fashion know-how and Fiyero (who had no idea about all these plans) would have some high paid position on the Wizard's Gale Force and take Glinda to high established parties and buy her everything she wanted… bracelets and ponies and hairspray OH MY!

Elphaba needed a release; she had to find someway to take out her frustration. Although she'd never admit it, she missed her sister and Boq, and Fiyero… she needed someone to talk to that wasn't Glinda! She couldn't tell Glinda everything, for one thing, the doll-like girl wouldn't understand the more complex thoughts in Elphaba's head, and Elphaba hardly wanted to confide in her after what she'd done. She loved Glinda to hell and back and didn't want to give her any reason to suspect anything had gone on. That wouldn't matter after today, as long as the rain cleared.

Picking up her note book and pen she began jotting down her thoughts, the questions that plagued her. _Why did the Wizard choose her? Would the rain clear? Would she be made to stay here the rest of her life? Would she have some form of high job like Glinda seemed to think? Or would she be thrown into South Stairs because of something she'd done that she didn't know about? On that note, would she only be meeting the Wizard because he saw her as some sort of threat? _HA! Right she… a threat to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. the prospect was more than laughable. No she was here because she deserved it, she was a good person and she was here because of that and nothing else. _Well, _a little voice muttered, _as far as anyone knows it's because of that._

She still had a promise to keep, a promise in Doctor Dillamond's name that she had no intention of letting fall all because she was invited to meet the Wizard for other reasons…

* * *

Elphaba and Glinda sat uncomfortably in the smallest pallor just off the side of The Wizard's chamber. Once the storm had cleared an escort had been provided to usher the two into the palace, said escort had then left them in this room to await The Wizard's permission to enter his personal chambers. Sitting in an awkward silence, Glinda sipped the pink tea she had been given with distaste, roses and vanilla, the sweetness was quite sickening. Watching for any signs that they'd be let in soon, Glinda fought down the hint of fear that seemed to grip her heart. They would be meeting the ruler of Oz, how could she not feel nervous?

Beside her Elphaba shifted around in her seat for what seemed like thousandth time. One look at the usually fearless girl and ones entire perception of Elphaba would change; she sat unblinking, silent and shaking in emotion. Fear, excitement, worry, determination, all etched on the canvas of her face. This was Elphaba's dream all her life, Glinda knew that all too well, The Wizard meant so much to her friend the only worry that Glinda felt for her was fear for her disappointment. What if the Wizard wasn't all that? Of course that would be ridiculous beyond words, but it could happen. What if he wasn't what Elphaba expected? Glinda shook the thought from her head, taking Elphaba's hand in her own.

"Elphie… Don't be afraid" she whispered so not to startle her.

Elphaba's eyes shifted from the distance and looked at Glinda, opening her mouth Elphaba was about to speak when the door to their left opened and their escort stuck his head back in.

"The Wizard will see you now" he motioned for them to follow.

Closing her mouth Elphaba got to her feet, holding tight to Glinda's hand. Glinda got the message. Moving with her they left the room they had been in.

"Through that door" the escort pointed "You will only speak when spoken to, you will only address his highness as your Wizardship unless permitted otherwise. Understood?"

Glinda glanced up at her friend, Elphaba's eyes looked set on the door and task at hand, Glinda doubted Elphaba had even heard the guide.

"Understood" Glinda mustered as Elphaba lead her through the door and into the chamber.


	11. Choices

Well it too me a while because this chapter alone was 10 pages long! and more in my notes! I finished it at 1am this morning and would have posted it then but my computer died. I will say some of these lines are not mine and are from the musical which kudos to the writers, i know it follows the musical thing of Defying Gravity, but I'm going to try and change it from here on because i don't want to too like the musical which i realized the way i wrote it it was like... :S

**warning: loads of foul language**

thank you to the people who read it, and those who reviewed get extras. I offered Fiyero back rubs, Galinda, and spell casting lessons with Elphaba last time.. You can still have those but this time I'll throw in your very own Flying Monkey for those long hard days where you just need a lift.(like the Tic Tac men in the advert for tic tac's :p)

This is dedicated to all my reviewies with a very special mention to

**ScaryBush (for being my Glinda, and always making me laugh, and also for being one third of our crime fighting trio)**

**Scarileo (for being the other half of Jess and Jess enterprises and for helping me found the 'We perve over Oliver Tompsett and Ricardo Afonso, Get over It' Club which now at the moment has 7 members, feel free to join us if you want :p)**

**Riti the wicked troll & Akasharogue (FOR REVIEWING the last chapter)**

**and to Alicia(don't know her account name, but she is also one third of our crime fighting team) because she is always so supportive and fucking awesome! (she really is!) and because without her I'd probably be lost, coz she's one of my very good mates and she's also Fiyero to My and Laura's Elphaba and G(a)linda(as well as being Galinda when we go into Wicked, which believe me we will) oh yeah and our Role play is also awesome. :p I love her to bits, (but not in a creepy way... we're just very good friends) **I'll stop rambling ... read and review... even if it's negative I'm not fussed as long as i know I have people who read.. and like or don't like or what ever... :p

**

* * *

**

**Choices**

When one enters a place where vital changes are about to be made, there is always some form of tension that engulfs the air. The air inside the Wizard's chamber was laced with the strongest tension Elphaba had ever felt. The room was dark with only the slightest glow from the walls, which unlike the rest of the city took on a dark red colour making the shadows of objects unseen longer and more malicious to the eyes of the two friends.

Glancing around as her eyes adjusted, Elphaba was surprised to find the room empty, save herself and Glinda. It had never occurred to her that the Wizard would make a grand entrance, although considering he was the most important man in Oz it should have been expected. And only once she had time to reflect on that fact had it really made sense.

"Well… where is he?" Glinda inquired softly in Elphaba's ear, causing her to stiffen, but not quite jump. In truth Elphaba was afraid. More so than she could have imagined possible, her courage had left her the moment she had set foot through the door, and that fact scared her more. Glinda's hand still clutched in her own, Elphaba tried to think of what to say to her friend. It was clear that the Wizard wasn't there. Opening her mouth, no words came, then suddenly a panel on the end of the room gave way, revealing a terrifying head made of pure gold sat upon a thrown of bones.

"I am Oz." the head boomed, making the floor rumble and the room echo. Elphaba pulled Glinda closer to her, unaware that she did so. "Great and terrible"

Beside her the terrified Glinda squeaked. Elphaba remained silent, her body shook uncontrollably, she had dreamed she would meet the Wizard for so long and now as the moment came Elphaba found herself too scared to think.

"Elphie" Glinda whispered in her ear, her voice catching as she tried to remain calm and failed to succeed. "S-say something"

Snapping out of her trance, Elphaba looked to Glinda, her face etched in fear causing Elphaba to regain at least part of her senses, taking a small step forward Elphaba tried to sound confident.

"Elphaba Thropp" she thought a moment then added "Your great and terribleness…" Stepping back beside Glinda for the longest moment nothing happened, when out of the blue a crash sounded from somewhere inside the head as a man's voice called to them. A moment later and out stepped a rather meek looking old man, his long silver coat flowing to the floor, almost as though it were too large for the man's frame. The great Wizard of Oz was barely the same height as Elphaba herself.

"Hope I didn't scare ya" the Wizard chuckled in a strange accent, running a hand through his grey hair as he spoke; the Wizard examined the two girls. "It's just so hard to see people back there….You must be Elphaba? Correct?" he held out his hand in Elphaba's direction to take her own in the custom of kissing a lady's hand as a sign of greeting, apparently unfazed by her verdigris. Elphaba just gazed at his hand for a moment, mouth wide; she couldn't help the disappointment she felt. It was silly, all her life she'd been judged on her appearance in a harsh way and now the Wizard stood before her, nothing like she'd imagined, silly how disappointed by his appearance she felt. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it was not this. Perhaps sensing her disappointment the Wizard withdrew his hand and looked to Glinda, leaving Elphaba to move towards the head.

"Yes of course…And you are, Miss?"

Glinda smiled widely, seeming much happier to see the Wizard was just a man, more so than Elphaba, holding out her hand she bowed elegantly. "Glinda Upland, the GA is ah... silent" this time it was the Wizard's turn to just stare at the hand before him. Coming up from her bow, Glinda's lip wobbled a little, clearly a little insulted but trying not to show it as the Wizard turned back to Elphaba, who laid a hand on the head.

"Uh yes I know it's a bit much, but people expect more--"

"It's a magnificent piece of machinery…" she mused, strange how one thing could make her feel so… stupid. The Wizard placed a hand on her shoulder, making Elphaba look at him instead of the head.

"You have no idea the wonderful things I've heard about you Elphaba"

Elphaba could have laughed. "I'm very pleased to meet you Sir. It's more than an honour" she smiled. It was, he was her hero, she shouldn't be bothered about a stupid thing and he was still the good man who saved Oz a lot of trouble in a time of need.

"Oh my dear the pleasure is all mine" he smiled at her, a strange glint in his eyes caught Elphaba's attention before he could look away. Suddenly she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't quite seem right in that smile, his eyes, there was something behind them that she couldn't quite understand but it made her feel strange, almost like there was something she had to know but was too blind to see.

"Thank you your Ozness, but we've not come here just because you called us—"she began, feeling the need to get to the point before she lost all her nerve because of something she imagined she saw in the Wizard.

"My dear, I am Oz, I know why you've come!" he exclaimed in slight annoyance.

Taking a step back, Elphaba took Glinda's hand as the blonde let slip an 'oooh' of amazement. Elphaba raised her eyebrow as the Wizard continued.

"Now of course if you want my help you'll have to prove yourself" he smiled at her again. Elphaba felt a lump building in her throat, something about the way he looked at her, the way he told her she had to prove herself she couldn't help the fear that creped in, he was the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, who knew what he could do to her if she displeased him in some way. What could she possibly do for him?

"Go on then Elphie… Prove yourself." Glinda whispered loudly. Pulling Elphaba in front of her as a make shift shield, long well manicured nails gripped into Elphaba's arms as she did.

"How?" she asked through the pain in her arms, when the Wizard paid her no heed she cleared her throat "How?" she asked louder, wishing that Glinda would let go of her.

"Oh I don't know, some sort of gesture… mostly for show..." The Wizard began to mumble on about different things that soon flowed into something all together in audible. Silently Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Elphie… what's he doing? What does he mean prove yourself?" she whispered in an impossibly high pitched voice.

"I don't know!" Elphaba whispered back, trying to pay attention to the Wizard's ramblings over her friend.

"Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly, making the two jump. Rushing over to the head, the Wizard buzzed into an intercom "Madame" he called.

Within only a few seconds(and to complete shock) Madame Morrible entered the room, her dress fitted like the rest of the fashion in the Emerald City, in her hands she carried a large volume that looked to be one of the oldest books Elphaba had ever seen. Seeing Madame Morrible in the Wizard's palace made Elphaba's head whirl, something about her presence didn't help the way Elphaba had felt about the Wizard, it was too strange that Morrible would be there too.

"Madame Morrible!" Glinda stepped away from Elphaba, standing up straight with a smile, apparently comforted by the presence of the Head of Shiz.

"Hello girls" she smiled as though it were the most natural thing to see her in the palace of the Wizard.

"Madame... What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked her, raising her eyebrow to the older woman. Smiling thinly Morrible glared at her a moment.

"You're not the only ones who have good things coming for them. I've been promoted my dears. You are now speaking to the new press sectary" Morrible did a crazy half turn, showing her teeth like a piranha. The Wizard smiled wider too.

"Yes I thought you'd like to see a familiar face around here, and Madame Morrible has always done such fine work for our citizens…" The Wizard paused, which Glinda jumped straight into, congratulating the woman. Raising his voice The Wizard spoke over her.

"Miss Thropp, I have had the most wondrous thought of how you could prove yourself. Chistery!" he called loudly. From a side door entered a Monkey, his fur ruffled with dirt; he lowered his head to the Wizard. The moment the Monkey entered Glinda gasped, standing up straighter, her hand flew to her mouth.

"It's you!" she exclaimed, causing all eyes to fall on her. Chistery looked away silently. His eyes filled with sadness that Elphaba would never understand, a sadness that was directed at Glinda. After a moment of silence, the Wizard redirected the attention of the room onto himself and the Monkey.

"This is my servant, Chistery, his loyalty to me has been strong over the years, and I wanted to show him how much his work for me has meant"

What the hell is he on about? Elphaba thought confused what could she possibly do for Chistery that the Wizard couldn't? He was the Wizard of Oz for Ozsake. Watching the Monkey's movements, Elphaba couldn't help but notice something about the Monkey that seemed off, as the Wizard spoke; he seemed distant, unhappy, hardly acknowledging that the Wizard was talking about him and things he supposedly wanted. Chistery seemed barely an Animal, he hadn't said a word since entering the room and he hadn't looked like he wanted to. Cocking her head to one side, Elphaba examined the Monkey as he walked using his arms to support his body; he crouched down low and seemed to limp along. Something about him was so familiar in her distant memory. Could he have been the Monkey she'd seen outside Doctor Dillamond's laboratory window? But he couldn't be, he was with the Wizard, and that Monkey had been with the people who worked against the Animals. And the Wizard couldn't support that could he?

"I've seen the way he gazes up to the heavens, the longing in his eyes as he watches the birds fly. I mean everyone deserves the chance to fly… that's where _you_ come in"

"Excuse me your Ozship but how can I do anything about that? I'm hardly the experienced sorceress… " Elphaba tried, she knew it was a test but surely the Wizard would be able to do it himself.

"Oh my dear on the contraire, you could do it. With this" Madame Morrible interjected, stepping forward she held out the book in her hands, instantly Glinda's eyes widened in recognition.

"Is that what I think it is? Is that the Grimmerie? It is, isn't it?!" the excitement in Glinda's voice brought back something that Elphaba had read in class, The Grimmerie the words flew across her mind, the most powerful spell book in the known histories, only the most skilled in sorcery could read from the book, and even then the book proved too hard most times. The Grimmerie was every magical being's dream to possess.

"Surprisingly, you are correct Miss Upland. The most powerful and desired of magical items, I can only read a few spells, and I've been studying sorcery for most of my life--" Morrible stroked the cover lovingly, the deep purple of it glistened with power as she did. Watching Glinda, her eyes wide she was practically drooling, slowly her pupils followed the book as Morrible moved with it. After a moment Glinda opened her mouth and whispered loudly, holding her hands out to the book.

"Can I touch it?" Pulling away sharply, Morrible slapped Glinda's hand away.

"MOST CERTAINLY NOT! This is the most powerful spell book known to Oz, why, reading just one word incorrectly could mean the destruction of life as we know it!"

Glinda quickly lowered her hands, pouting.

"Okay, I get it. No touchy… "After a second the blonde's hands flew up once again "But can I just…"

"NO!" Morrible yelled, moving away Glinda and holding the book towards Elphaba. Cautiously Elphaba placed her hands on the book, suddenly feeling a buzz run through her, she took it from Morrible, who gave it to her grudgingly. Holding the Grimmerie was like holding something that was full of energy, something that was so powerful it almost burnt her hands holding onto it a strange feeling ran over Elphaba's body, through her mind. Something in the back of her head, long forgotten and suppressed by her over the years began pushing forward, waking up from a deep sleep. A tiny smile made its way to Elphaba's lips, a half smile that said so many things. Running her fingers over the Grimmerie Elphaba felt so drawn to the book, like it belonged to her somehow. Blinking wildly Elphaba finally tore her eyes away from the book.

"Wh-what am I Supposed to do?" she asked, clearing the lump in her throat.

The Wizard took the chance to take centre stage again, smiling broadly; he placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, leading her away from the ridiculous squabble between Glinda and Madame Morrible. As he did so, Elphaba felt a smile creep across her face, he was the Wizard, her hero and he was now speaking to her as though she were an equal, as though he knew he could trust her. Taking the Grimmerie out of her hands, The Wizard slowly flipped the pages stopping on one that looked to have been booked marked.

"Read from the book. Give Chistery the chance to fly"

Glancing at him again, Elphaba placed the book on the floor kneeling beside it, looking to the Wizard; the question that plagued her found it's way finally to her lips.

"Why me? Why do you need me to read it?"

Smiling again, the Wizard stepped back. "Because you my dear are unique and I would hope that I could give you the chance to fly yourself, but the only way I could be sure, is it you—"

"Read from the book" Elphaba finished, swallowing hard she looked to the page before her, the words appeared to scramble and un scramble before her, moving of their own accord, squinting at the lettering she paused for a moment, making sure she could see the words clearly. They were in some language that Elphaba had never seen before, nothing like Universal Ozian or any of the languages she spoke.

"Don't be discouraged if you cant re—" Madame Morrible began, Elphaba hardly heard her at all, looking at the lettering it suddenly came almost clear, the words seemed to flow in some long chant, almost a song, a music playing through her mind, bringing the words from her mouth as though her mother language…

Glinda watched helplessly, breathless as Elphaba began to chant, a strangely beautiful sound flowed from her friend's lips, words Glinda couldn't understand but words that created a melody of some sort. All around the room the air swirled and tingled with energy. Glinda felt her hair begin to stand on edge, tingling with the air. Watching in complete terror Glinda noticed as Chistery hunched over suddenly as an eerie glow come over the Monkey. Suddenly Chistery bucked out, screaming in pain, writhing where he stood. The Monkey's back suddenly hunched as a lump began to form over it pulling at his skin harshly. It moved. Chistery's screams suddenly changed in pitch going higher than any may have thought imaginable as all of a sudden something ripped, flesh pulling a part; Glinda covered her ears to keep the noise out. Seeing the Monkey's pain, hearing his screams, his flesh rip, Glinda screamed out for the poor Animal, her own voice drowned out by his pain.

Feeling the buzz of power flow through her body, her being, Elphaba continued chanting, the feeling running through her, into everything about her was too much, it was like being with Fiyero all over again, exhilaration, fire, life. Something had been fuelled, something that was awakened before now began to grow it felt good, it felt right, it felt….

Chistery screamed again, bringing Elphaba back, pushing away the other being before it could take full hold, immediately she stopped chanting.

"What's happening to him?!" Elphaba screamed her voice raspy in her ears, Glinda stood frozen with fear, her friend's scream had long since died down in sound but she still stood screaming silently, although the sound that filled everywhere was only the painful wails of Chistery. Looking to the Wizard and Madame Morrible they both stood smiling sickly.

"Something wonderful" The Wizard replied cheerily.

"He's hurting!" Elphaba screamed, she could feel it, she felt his pain, his every emotion. He did not want this; he'd wished to stop this, this mutilation.

"Oh come now, Elphaba don't be silly, he's becoming something new. You've created something no one else could" Morrible tried to wave away the Monkey's pain as he screamed louder and louder.

"NO!" Elphaba screamed, suddenly Chistery's emotions and her own combined became too much, searing pain clouding her brain as Chistery bucked once more as thick long black wings sprouted through his back, painfully ripping his flesh to get through. Almost at once the Monkey began to run around flapping the wings as still he screamed. Elphaba felt his pain begin to dull in her mind as some of the connection was finally severed. Falling forward, Elphaba's head hit the book hard, trying to catch her breath. Anger built furiously in her veins. Slowly Elphaba lifted her head to face the two who'd deceived her, trying desperately to stem the flow of her tears, which fell painfully down her cheeks. She'd known there was something wrong. She'd known and yet she'd still listened and done what they asked to the poor Monkey.

"You tricked me" she spat, struggling for breath "You're not wonderful at all"

The Wizard actually seemed hurt, moving to the gigantic head, he placed his hand on a leaver. He turned to her half-heartedly, a sad frown taking over his face.

"Elphaba, I just wanted to give you the chance to fly, and if that meant making a few spies for the city along the way, well" he smiled "Who am I to complain?"

"Spies?" Elphaba breathed the word. Spies… that would mean… Elphaba sat up straight, suddenly aware that the Wizard was about to do something. Tensing she waited for his answer, the tears still flowing down her face in thick painful drops of bitter liquid. Watching him closely, Elphaba tried to think about her options, her life… everything she'd wanted and dreamed and lived for was a lie, All her work at being someone better, to help make a better, more understanding Oz. all her dreams of finally being… normal, a lie.

"Spies, actually that's a harsh word, how about… Scouts?" the Wizard looked to Madame Morrible who smiled back at him. Beside her, Glinda moved closer to Elphaba, clearly as confused and more as Elphaba was herself.

Shrugging the Wizard flipped the leaver he held down, instantly the room became lighter, the far wall becoming transparent as thousands upon thousands of Monkeys began to sprout wings of their own, screaming in a roar of chaos and pain, throwing themselves against the cage that held them with a fury of blows, each making Elphaba wince with the force that must have been taking them.

"You, Elphaba, have made history of the truest kind—"

"You Bastard!" Elphaba felt her lips whisper harshly her voice lower than before. "You can't read from this book at all" glaring up at him, she closed the book as she spoke of it. Climbing to her knees, Elphaba shook with hate. "You're the one behind it all. You're the one taking away their rights. Destroying lives."

The Wizard held a hand to his head, sighing as though to state the obvious, he nodded. Mocking her "Exactly"

Cocking her head to the side, Elphaba's lip curled in disgust. "You have no real power. You're a fraud, a humbug!" Elphaba screamed to him, getting to her feet, no longer wanting to be in any position to be pushed around.

"But that's the beauty of it!" The Wizard moved boldly closer to her, smiling again "so many doors have just opened for you and your friend here. Elphaba don't you see, you could be big! Loved by all, you could do all the good you've dreamed of—"Taking both her and Glinda's hands, he offered everything she'd dreamed of, everything she'd wanted. And all if she could keep his secrets, she could be a hero to all those who were misunderstood, she could live the life she'd always wanted. But could she go against her beliefs all because she wanted a chance at something greater than herself? The answer came out from her stronger side, the new leader of her mind. The Witch.

"NO!" She screamed, grabbing Glinda's hand in her own and yanking her along after her, she wouldn't leave Glinda to the powers of this evil that hid from Oz behind a false enemy.

"Elphaba wait! Let go, you're hurting me!!" Glinda shrieked loudly, turning her head back to the Wizard "I'm sorry your Ozness, please just understand Elphi--" Glinda cried out as the Witch's grip tightened round her tiny wrist, pulling on her arm harshly as the blonde tried to stop.

Turning round the Witch hissed at her through clenched teeth "You have nothing to be sorry for you little idiot, not SHUT UP and run!" Glinda's eyes filled with tears, which she blinked away angrily, yet without a word she ran after her merely a step behind as they began to ascend a steep flight of stairs, tall and winding, in the glory of a false idol.

Rushing up them, Elphaba finally gained some control, her mind flashed with so many connections she hadn't seen before, connections she should have made. Who else would have the power to arrest Doctor Dillamond? To go around Oz unnoticed and destroy the Animal community without causing a stir? Only the leader of a nation could be hidden enough to be their own enemy.

Behind her Glinda was fuming, the smaller girl ran with her, red faced with humiliation and confusion, somehow she'd lost a heel along the way and was now running at two different levels. And right behind her Elphaba could hear the Gale Force as they followed behind merely seconds away. Putting on a burst of speed Elphaba dragged Glinda behind her with an iron grip.

"Elphie! Where the hell are you going?!" Glinda screamed loudly, her voice noticeably lower as she had finally dropped the Barbie act. "Elphaba!"

To Elphaba's horror, the stair way suddenly gave way to an open space, the door to the room wide open. Stopping abruptly Elphaba began to panic, unsure where her actions had lead her, and hardly thinking as the adrenalin mixed with her anger clouded her judgement. "Oh no" was all that she could say. Stupid of her, she hadn't known where she was going and now… she was going to get herself and Glinda killed. _Well_, she finally thought, _I'm not going without a fight._ Rushing around she looked for something, anything to barricade the door.

"Elphaba! Listen to me, this is insane! You can't just—"

"I have to barricade the door!" Elphaba screamed at her, picking up a broom and shoving it through the now closed door lock, praying to Lurline that it would hold.

In that instant Glinda whirled on her, her missing heel making her stand unevenly and lose her balance. After a second she growled angrily ripping the remaining stiletto off her foot and throwing it at Elphaba angrily. The emerald girl dodged it barely as the shoe smacked into the door and stuck into the wood deeply embedded.

"Those were designer!" Glinda screamed, glaring daggers, as though her shoes were the most important issue.

"Well I'm sorry, please bitch some more about your shoe problems, it's not like we have more pressing issues, is it?! " Elphaba screamed back in annoyance at the empty mindedness of the person she called friend. Elphaba knew too well she was well and truly fucked; her temper had gotten her in trouble with the most powerful and respected man in Oz, no matter if he were a fraud, a great big lying bastard, he still had the power to get rid of all those who realized the truth. And right now that was her and Glinda, all of Oz thought he was a saint except them. Who would miss two young girls? A green freak and a blonde ditz, not many people, they could be taken care of with no hassle. Sure Fiyero would know something was wrong and he may have used his title as prince to search for them, but even that wouldn't matter. The Wizard was too powerful. Glinda and Elphaba were no doubt in deathly peril. And all because Elphaba couldn't keep her mouth shut. No Elphaba could… but the Witch…

Frustrated, she threw the damned Grimmerie to the floor; the thing that had started this mess now seemed too heavy to hold. Running her hands through her now lose hair, somewhere she must have lost her hair band; she placed her hat back onto her head and tried to make a plan.

From her perch upon the windowsill to the one window in the room, Glinda huffed loudly, having finally regained her breath, folding her arms red faced, the blonde glared angrily at Elphaba. "I hope you're happy"

Turning round to her Elphaba narrowed her eyes too. "Excuse me?"

"I bet you think you're really clever, hurting all your chances with this stunt, NOT TO MENTION MINE!" Glinda's lip curled with her anger as she spoke, a really ugly trait on the blonde "we were with the Wizard for Ozsake! Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once? instead of flying off your bloody high horse and ruining BOTH our lives?!" Glinda's hands shot out into the air in a temper that Elphaba had never seen on her before. How could she be so narrow minded? The Wizard was a liar, a cheating humbug, all of Oz had been dooped while the Animal community and no doubt many others had suffered under his reign.

"You know what Galinda, you—"Elphaba felt her annoyance at the popular powder puff deepen as Glinda cut her off loudly.

"IT'S GLINDA! With no 'GA'! God what was I thinking? It's a stupid name, should have never bothered, it makes me sound tacky--"Elphaba rolled her eyes, suppressing a dark laugh.

"And once again we're back on you! arg!" Elphaba turned away, not wanting to look at Glinda for fear of throttling her, but then feeling the pull too strong, she turned back needing to say what she thought. "You know what Glinda, I hope YOU'RE happy! I'm damn sure you're proud of yourself for how you'd grovel to a false idol just to get yourself higher into the chain of a fascist and corrupt society. Frankly it's just like you, fickle as you are!" Elphaba wanted her to see, wanted her to realize her own greed. For that's what she was, a greedy little idiot, who had no care or idea about the things she had that she should be happy for! She didn't deserve her golden platter of wealth and popularity, she didn't deserve her beauty and she didn't deserve Him.

Getting down off her perch, Glinda clenched her fists tightly. "I can't imagine how you could possibly feel proud of yourself after throwing away your one chance to be normal!" Glinda screamed.

"And I don't see how you could be more than happy with yourself to just go back to being a shallow heartless BITCH, all to show that you can and do have everything you've ever wanted and it's still not enough, you still want more!" For a moment the two girls both glared at one another, frustration and anger subsiding into fear as the voice of Madame Morrible filled the ears of each Ozian, echoing throughout the city reaching down to the slums, and up to the higher classed buildings. It wouldn't be long before all of Oz heard of the Wicked Witch who was now the soul enemy of every faithful servant to the Wizard's ranks. Listening to her booming voice, Elphaba felt strangely happy that Glinda was not mentioned. Maybe that meant she would be safe. For everything that Glinda was and had and did Elphaba loved her, she couldn't see her hurt she couldn't let them do that to her. Glinda was far too important to her. Suddenly Glinda latched onto Elphaba's arm, pulling closer to her. The two clung to one another, fiercely. Holding Glinda close, Elphaba felt the blonde tremble, tears staining her pale skin as the voice of the press secretary finally stopped.

Sobbing into Elphaba's shoulder, Glinda took Elphaba's hand squeezing tightly, she pulled away from her friend reaching up she moved a piece of Elphaba's hair out of her face. "D-don't be afraid Elphie" she whispered, sniffing. Seeing the look in the blonde's clear blue eyes, they eyes of her only friend, Elphaba suddenly knew what she had to do. Giving in slightly, she straightened up, allowing at least part of herself to be taken away and replaced by an inner being. They wanted a Wicked Witch. Then they'd soon have her.

"I'm not. It's the Wizard who should be afraid, of me" Elphaba felt a strange calm come over her. Glinda on the other hand was quite hysterical.

"Elphie, please there must be some way to make this right. It's not too late to apologise. Please, you could have everything you've ever wanted, just make them see you're not a threat, please." How untrue, she could never have what she truly wanted, not now. Turning to her, Elphaba felt her new self answer in the way she could.

"Glinda, I cant just go back to believing in him, believe me I want to, I'd give anything to… but I cant, it's not who I am, it's not who I'm meant to be. And that's okay. I know that now…I understand what I've been lead to do"

Glinda shook her head in denial "Elphie, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Glinda's voice trembled.

"I have to do this; I'm the only person who can. Glinda I'm the only one with the power to save Oz. I'm not stupid, I can't change everything, but who says I can't try? I've never belonged and I think this is why" Elphaba's voice grew stronger as she spoke, a decision clear in her mind, looking to the Grimmerie now in the centre of the room, she barely heard the Gale force as they tried to break through the door. It wouldn't take long for them to get through; Elphaba knew she had to act fast. Her path set, she still had to get out alive to be able to do what she had to, to fill her promise, to defy gravity. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face, falling to her knees by the book; Elphaba began to chant the levitation spell, for now she knew what it was. Watching her wide eyed Glinda realized fast what she was doing.

"Elphaba stop it! That's what got us into this mess in the first place! For Oz sake stop it!! "Glinda wailed, trying to pull her away from the Grimmerie and failing "stop stop stop!!" Glinda screamed at her as she finished her spell. A dull silence coming over the room, only broken by the noise from the guards, after a moment with nothing happening, Elphaba sat up confused.

"Well?" Glinda asked, "Where are your wings?"

As though on cue, the broomstick that held the lock suddenly spluttered to life, flying out from the lock and into Elphaba's waiting hand. Smiling at Glinda's wide eyed confusion, Elphaba suppressed a chuckle.

"Sweet Oz—"Glinda began as the door began to give way, cutter her off Elphaba sprung into action.

"Glinda, get on." Elphaba held the broom out to her friend. Glinda's face could have proved comical had they not been in mortal danger. "Glinda there is so much we could do together, just come with me. I can't promise safety, but I know that together we could change Oz. You and I, Glinda, we be the most powerful team to grace Oz"

"Elphie…" Glinda moved to the windowsill and picked up something that appeared to be a cloak "You're trembling, here" she placed the old thing over Elphaba's shoulders, fastening it with care and a sad smile, she stood back. "Elphie… I can't. I'm not you. I can't be a fugitive, I can barely be Glinda. Please is this really what you want?"

Elphaba looked from her friend to the broomstick, picking up the Grimmerie she placed it carefully into her shoulder bag, before holding the broom out again. She had to do this. She knew she had to.

"Glinda. I'm so sorry" she whispered, kissing her on the cheek, and giving her friend one last hug. Understanding, Glinda returned the embrace, tears welling again.

Pulling back, Elphaba moved to the window, pushing it wide open, a gust of night air blew through the room, blowing Elphaba's hair out a bit. Taking one last look to her friend, Elphaba stepped out into the night, mounting her broom like some fairytale witch just as the door finally gave way. Before they could grab her Elphaba pushed forward making the broom take her up into the sky, higher, higher. Freedom flowing through her veins for the second time in her 19 years of existence, Elphaba lived, as below her people trembled in awe of her, seeing her for the first time as something more. Had she seen her friend in those moments, Elphaba would have known that Glinda was watching her, holding out to her. But to Elphaba now, there was nothing but the sky….

If only it were that simple.

* * *

**Note: I do think of The Witch and Elphaba as being two separate beings in one body, just look at No Good Deed (as well as the book) she's eventually her own worst enemy but cant be one without the other no matter how hard she tries. **


	12. Torture

**Note: this is just a filler that i wrote lastnight because people kept asking me for it and i thought what the hell, so if i repeat myself in the coming chapters I'm sorry, i know it may sound iffy with Fiyero becoming captain of the guard later as though planned but i had to write somethign and it just came to me so...**

REALLY SHORT. oh yeah I may not post as often as I have School from now on and am currently in a production of Much Ado About Nothing as Borachio (whome i've based on Avaric because i have to play him up himself but slimy and well yeah...an arsehole) which takes up most of my free time coz i have to spin plates and rehearse and stuff... and i've also started yr 11 so it's really busy (except in my Young apprenticeship in Performing arts class, Aka YAP or YAPAC in which although i have alot of performing and stuff to do and also have to plan like 5 different shows and perform/run them... we still get the time to have a cup of tea and cookies!! but I like coffee so :p) I'm very happy. I have an A(star) In YAP and in my English(which is history, litrature and all that included) and a high B in science and I'm basically really smart with A(star)'s/A's, B's, and C's (with two D's one in textiles and one in Maths lol) so YAY ME... I'm not dumb!!

yes so this one is for those who asked, it's not quite what you wanted but it works... **R&R I am aware this one may be crap...**

**

* * *

**

Torture

The news of Elphaba's rebellion spread fast. So fast that it was barely an hour after that Shiz received the news to be on the look out. Fiyero and Boq had been in the railway café when the news had come through in the harshest of lights. In the form of Avaric, the soon to be Gale forcer, despite the evidence against him that proved he was at least an attempted-rapist, Avaric's brother had managed to get him into the Force, being the Captain of the guard.

"So Tiggular, how does it feel to be whipped by a fugitive?" Avaric arrogantly, Not contemplating how idiotic his attempt was and took a seat across from Fiyero, next to Boq. His nose bent at an awkward way, having not quite set back, after the collision of Fiyero's fist to his face, which Fiyero wished he could repeat soon.

"You've got a lot of nerve to be here Avaric" Fiyero said, trying to remain calm, but remembering too well the fear in Elphaba's deep brown eyes. Fear caused by the ultimate arsehole himself.

Avaric's smirk was enough to make Fiyero clench his fists hard enough to leave dents in his palms. "I hear that Miss Elphaba's been excised as a fugitive, always knew that chic was prison material" That was it, Fiyero nearly jumped over the table to kill him, or he would have had Boq not chose that moment to speak. Holding his hands out across the table to Fiyero, Boq looked to Avaric in confusion.

"What do you mean 'excised' what do you mean fugitive?" it amazed Fiyero how calm Boq was in the face of such a monster, perhaps seeing something in the munchkin for the first time Fiyero realized that Boq didn't really care. This thought was only confirmed in the conversation that would follow. Eager to rub Fiyero's nose in the aftermath of Elphaba's leaving for the city, Avaric began his tale of how Elphaba had become a fugitive and was now on the run, ending on the note of his brother telling him and the rest of his squadron to search for 'the witch' and bring her back, dead or alive. Strangely that wasn't the bit that scared Fiyero most, suddenly alert of what had happened Fiyero felt an emotion fill his heart, a realization and a pain. She was gone; she'd left his life perhaps forever. It hurt knowing he wouldn't see her face again, even if they weren't together, it hurt him to know that she wouldn't be there in his life sciences class or his history class or in the library or her dorm or with Galinda and her click at the lunch table, rolling her eyes at their mindless prattle, funny how one never understands their heart and how it works, until they realize its _breaking._

"To be truthful I saw it coming…" Boq's voice sliced over Fiyero's shattering heart. "There was this time when we were on our way back to the dorms and she burnt me! She just did it, she's always been wicked. Fiyero you're so smart to not have… Fiyero? Are you listening to me?"

Standing up, Fiyero didn't look back to the fickle minded munchkin or to the perverted arsehole as he walked out the café. Mind whirling. He wouldn't see her, but he had to, he had to find some way even if it meant joining the Wizard's army, he had to find her, he had to make sure she was okay. The thought of Elphaba being alone and scared and outcast from Oz was enough to make his blood run cold. All thoughts of following his promise to stay with Glinda where now gone, Fiyero had to be with her, he had to make her see she wasn't alone in this. But if he did, he would be outcast himself, a fugitive. Could he really give away everything, could he really lie to everyone just to get his heart's desire?

Staggering through the campus, the torture of his heart verse his brain, or the little brain he had, raged on making him uneasy. He would have to make people think he hated her; he would have to join the Gale Force… perhaps find a way to become captain…

Fiyero's mind raced as his heart began to fight back… feeling lost, he turned to the only place he could think that would help him think. A place filled with her. He moved towards the girl's dorm…

From her perch above, her eyes followed him, studying his moves, his face. Her heart broke watching him. She wanted to be by his side, but knew too well she couldn't. So instead she turned to the night once more, flying to continue what she'd began. To be with him, she had to destroy the Wizard.


	13. The life and times of those left behind

**Next chappy, sorry it's been a week or more but I've had school :p anyway, this is a rather exciting chapter for me, I've decided to try something new here and well yeah… only thing is that this chapter will have to be rated an M, it is quite mature. Blame Fiyero's male mind and also the fact that I had the urge to write this…**

**I am not however changing the rating on the whole fic as it would be pointless, seeing as the rest is only a T at most. So yeah… it's M for Sexual content and Fiyero's rather filthy mouthboys(will be boys, I've told him off but will he listen? NOOO)**

**Reviews on here much appreciated as well yeah… **

**This is for my Beta Alicia who is just fucking awesome **

* * *

**The Life and Times of Those we leave behind**

For weeks, months and years to come Elphaba would continue her protest in the most magnificent way, saving Animals, sabotaging the Wizard's plans as best she could, and all the while holding on to her beliefs. Yet still the Wizard's hand in Oz was far too strong and Elphaba was now isolated from everyone and everything, deemed a Wicked Witch.

Elphaba Thropp was forgotten.

The first of the Witch's many victims. Even the people who had once known her, within a few moments had lost faith in her, had forgotten about her. All but those whom she'd left behind, the people she's touched without realization, the ones she'd surely forgotten. Nessarose Thropp, her sister had shunned her, Boq once her friend, feared her but the ones she'd touched so deeply in her short while at Shiz still remembered and held onto the memory of the woman they both loved. Even as almost three years passed, they held on.

The events after Elphaba's leaving affected the lives of Fiyero and Glinda in ways no one could have foreseen, for as The Wizard gained a Witch and Enemy to Oz, he also created the persona of the face of Oz. Glinda the Good, the complete opposite to the Witch. A persona that few people understood the evils of keeping up. Only Fiyero understood the harsh life that Glinda the Good lived, for he himself lived the same way.

All his planning and work to get to the place he stood, and still he had never imagined the pain he'd have to go through. Joining the Gale Force had been harder than he'd imagined, physical trials to test speed, agility and all round aptness for an active life, mentality tests had also been given to make sure that the new Gale Forcers were at least part way up to speed on current Ozian history and politics and he'd had to swear alliance to the Wizard (which now involved an oath to protect and be willing to fight against the Wicked Witch) it almost helped that Fiyero had Glinda to fall back on, her being a public figure in Oz she could always help him past the hardest trials. Who would have thought that once his goal was achieved that she would become the one thing he couldn't overcome, for each time he'd needed her help, they had, in her eyes gone farther in their relationship, and each time the citizens of Oz had become convinced that Fiyero was Glinda's Prince Charming. No-one had ever thought he wished to be anything less than her other half and Fiyero himself never had the heart to break hers, not when she held the key to finding _her. _It hurt beyond belief to have to listen to their lies about the woman he loved, not one of them knew her, not one of them cared for anything that she may have felt or been before Morrible's announcement, not one saw that the Captain of their precious guard was incomplete, after all without her he may as well have been a man of straw, all the thinking he'd never done before her.

Yet the charade continued as beside him at that moment, Glinda and Madame Morrible stood above a crowd of Emerald City residents once again. Glinda's blonde curls bounced elegantly as she seemed to smile wider than before; even more giddy than ever he'd seen her. watching her work the crowd, who appeared again to be in hysterics over things that the so called 'Witch' had done to them and all of Oz, panic was all they ever did and even then the panic was something self inflicted by their own imaginations, watching Glinda as she stood before them listening intently to their voices, he was adequate that although he cared for her a great deal she was nothing more than, well to be frank, nothing more than someone who he could at least for the most part, talk to about Elphaba, hardly a friend but more than an acquaintance.

After a time in which they listened to the Ozians speak, Glinda finally cleared her throat elegantly, holding her hands out to them in silence she began her no doubt, rehearsed speech. As Glinda the Good, she was required to make these speeches almost every day, but somehow this day seemed different, she seemed happier to be giving it. Not fake happiness but real joy to be talking to these people. Glancing at the crowd he saw nothing different than usual but he still felt that something was off; like there was something he was missing. His suspicions soon furthered as Glinda began to speak in an unusual way, speaking of celebrations and happiness, she never went that far. Speechless Fiyero watched as she chattered on as though nothing were a miss with the world, casting occasional glances his way and always coming back to some celebration that Fiyero didn't understand, what was there to celebrate? Oz was a bitter, dark pit of lies and disseat, no one knew the facts and no one was willing to learn, if it weren't for the hope that he would one day find her again, Fiyero may have killed himself long before. The only thing that kept him sane was the memory of her, the feel of her and he hope that he may one day get to touch her again to be with her…

_Softly, and to his complete confusion and delight, she lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the palm tenderly. The spark that filled him from just that simple touch sent tingles all through his body, he wanted her so much, he loved her so deeply, he was sure of it. He was so sure she'd reject him that when her lips touched his hand he glanced back to her in shock, she smiled to him, that beautiful half smile that always made his head spin. Her brown eyes flickering with something he'd only ever dreamed he'd see. Swallowing Fiyero smiled back at her, his heart racing as he pulled her to his lips suddenly unable to contain himself and not wanting to give her time to change her mind. Kissing her with the notion of what was about to take place only caused Fiyero's heart to race faster, it felt like ecstasy as her lips parted slightly allowing his tongue access to her mouth again, for the second time in his life he kissed her deeply, pleased as she responded much the same way. Losing all control of his actions, Fiyero felt his hands tug at the zipper of her dress, needing more of her, wanting to see her… carefully he slipped it off her shoulders slightly, lowering his lips to her neck, her elegant neck, kissing down it softly, pleased when she let out a squeak that was half way between a moan and a whisper of his name. Pushing her down against the bed gently below himself, Fiyero finally gained his senses, thinking about her he stopped himself, letting up he looked into her eyes, suddenly feeling like an idiot. 'Fae are you sure this is—'she stopped him with a kiss, the only answer he needed as he began to remove their clothing fully. Revelling in the sight he uncovered. Seeing her in full, Fiyero felt everything begin to go a bit fuzzy, how could she not know her beauty? He thought, feeling himself growing quickly more and more aroused by her. finally taking off the final thing between them both being fully exposed, he was pleased to see Elphaba's eyes widen in fascination at what he could only think to be his tattoos, as she traced a finger tenderly over the diamond shapes running down his chest and lower. Feeling it all become to much as she touched his flesh again, Fiyero kissed her again, going lower than he would have dared to imagine, his lips soon found their way to her homely breasts. _

_Below him Elphaba moaned blissfully as his tongue caressed her nipple, feeling even more overjoyed as it hardened before he moved onto the other which had the same effect, her moans making everything hard to hold onto, he couldn't wait to go farther, the bliss he heard from her at something so small fuelling him__ on. Glancing up to her, he asked her silently if he should continue, Oz he wanted to be with her. For a moment she held his gaze biting her lip, with a small nod she pulled him back to her lips. Finally Fiyero parted her legs and entered her, feeling Elphaba gasp into his mouth as he did he felt a sinking feeling as she winced visibly, he didn't want to hurt her._

_Pausing before he did anything else he looked into her eyes seeing her suppress a tear. 'Fae, do you want me to… stop?' he asked worried __that she was hurting. To his surprise she shook her head 'No, its just a bit… painful' she replied, closing her eyes as a tear burned it's way out finally, instantly Fiyero kissed it away, kissing her again and waiting for her to grow accustomed to the feeling before slowly he began to move, earning a few gasps from Elphaba he prepared to stop again but to his surprise once more she pulled him closer opening her legs wider and letting out more than a few moans of pleasure. With in moments the two were moving as one, both becoming increasingly closer to their release. With one great moan he watched and felt as Elphaba reached the edge, moving faster he brought them both over the edge, as though they were made just for each other…_

"Now as I understand it, you've been at the forefront in the hunt for the wicked witch, is that not right Captain?" Madame Morrible cut through Fiyero's memory like a knife slicing through butter, causing the memory to fade back into the misery that was his life. "Captain Fiyero?" she asked again.

"FiFi?" Glinda whispered softly, causing Fiyero to sink back into his pit of self loathing at the use of the appalling nickname she'd branded him. Coughing Fiyero realized he'd been asked a question and quickly moved to the centre of the balcony, feeling a pang of guilt for the fabrications he was about to spin. Oz forgive me, he thought, trying to find a way to speak but not betray either side of the line between Oz and Elphaba.

"Well… I don't really like to think of her as a _wicked_ witch…" Fiyero spat out, earning a warning glare from Madame Morrible, who quickly took centre again, pushing him aside with her bulk.

"Captain, do tell us now, how does it feel?" she asked dramatically. What? How does it feel? Feeling once more like he'd missed the plot, there could only be one thing she meant…

"Frustrating?" he tried, oblivious to Glinda as she sank back, knowing what Madame Morrible meant and feeling some what hurt by Fiyero's response, although well aware that he had no clue as to what he's just answered. So he continued "But I became the captain to find her…" silently he added _but not for the reasons you think_.

Suddenly Madame Morrible chuckled heartily, an awful sick sound that made his flesh crawl. Laughter was never good when speaking of the so called Witch, so Fiyero began to feel stupid for the first time in an age, finally noticing as Glinda tried to shrink away from him.

"No Silly. Being engaged!" Morrible chortled loudly as a cheer ran from the crowd before him.

EN-WHAT-NOW?! Turning to Glinda, Fiyero felt his confusion gave way to annoyance as the petite blonde smiled sheepishly at him. This was too far, this was beyond the line… the line was a dot to how far over it this was. Engaged? Since when had he lost the right to ask himself, not that he would her, but now he saw how by doing this he was essentially being pushed into a corner by his slightly insane girlfriend and her evil bosses. This was bad. Enraged Fiyero gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"This is an Engagement party?"

Apparently his annoyance was overlooked by Glinda as she smiled wider, clapping her hands together like a child. "Surprised?"

Well just a little, he thought sarcastically, considering I didn't ask you! His brain screamed loudly, half of it willing him to harm the perky pest and her boss-minions and the other feeling numb with the amount of questions that flew through hit mind, possible outcomes of the current situation and the many ways it was screwed up.

"Yes."

"Goodie!!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. "We hoped you would be, I mean the wizard and I" so this was the Wizard's doing, Figured. Although Fiyero had never met the man, he already held an intense disliking to him, this just added to his list of reasons to hate the man. Grabbing his arm fiercely Glinda moved back to the centre and spoke out to the audience that now attended the 'official' announcement. Swooning girlishly into his arm like a fairytale princess. As thought to prove the point Glinda voiced how apparently she felt like a princess, before continuing with her lies and promises of happiness and ponies and goodness. Seeing her this way, Fiyero knew his heart had chosen rightly, Glinda had once seemed so perfect but now all she was looking at her now, was a joke. Much as he had been, he saw it, himself his old life. All his life he'd thought about nothing, felt nothing but the moment, allowed his feet to move him through life in a swift dance of slacking off and ruining his own life. He'd been such a fool, dropping out of everything, shallowness being the cover for his own self-doubt, the endless wonderer, shifting from place to place, acting on impulse instead of actual thought, his father had once tried to marry him off in some arranged marriage to a girl half his age in hopes of helping him learn some responsibility, but Fiyero had fought and earned himself a one way ticket to a life of jumping from college to college, to school to university, all in hopes of making himself a better person. But none of it worked, he remained shallow and self centred, not caring how he'd hurt that girl, how he'd disappointed his father, destroyed peoples lives including his own. Destruction seemed to follow him everywhere, one big commotion permanently attached to his back, until that is, he'd met her. Something about her caused a stir in him, a flash; it was as though she'd awakened a vital component of what made Fiyero a somebody instead of the ridiculous boy-drifter that he knew he'd always been, she'd made him.

More and more each raising day he saw it and more with each day he realized that he'd changed, maybe not as he would have had Elphaba stayed in his life, but he had, no longer the spoilt brat but more a self loathing man. And even now the only one that stood with him almost understanding could never understand fully, Glinda loved him, but with each second that ticked by Fiyero realized the damage he caused to her for he knew that he would shatter her heart in an instant to gain his once more.

Beside him Glinda gashed on about how happy they were, and how wonderful the world was now that they were engaged, answering questions with her wide smile that looked only slightly pained. Biting back disgust Fiyero knew he had to get away from it, from her, from them. He felt sick.

"Oh Glinda dear, we're all so happy for you. As you know these past years I have striven to insure that all of Oz knows the story of you and your braverism, and the reasons for where we are today. Oh Vividly I remember that fateful day…" Morrible took charge once more, using her hands as she spoke, weaving her lies. Still Fiyero listened intently to hear how the story had changed over time, whether or not the story Glinda had told would match with Madame Morrible's, it wouldn't he knew it, but somehow something always hoped that the truth would be found in the words just once. As Morrible spoke of the first meeting of the Witch, Fiyero found it hard to suppress his rage, as always as she continued, he found himself hissing to Glinda, "That's not how you described it to me" in hopes that one day he could find the truth about what happened.

And as always Glinda replied through clenched teeth "We'll talk about it later Fiyero" as she pretended to be shocked and modest about the things that Morrible said. Fiyero shook his head, turning away from the fickle blonde and back to the lying Codfish. They never spoke about it 'later' because whenever later came something else would popup and once again Fiyero would be left in the dark. The perfect place for someone like him, a shell of a person, lacking the courage to stand up to what is right, lacking the heart to love anyone but _her _and brainlessly set on following his course in life as he planned, not giving a damn who got hurt in the process.

"Then" Morrible boomed with a gasp "the Witch revealed herself with an ear piercingly evil shriek, her devil flesh glowing hot with her wickedness! She lunged for the beauty before her, jealousy spurring the beast along!"

He'd known it was coming, but hearing her say those things about her, Fiyero reached forward to steady himself so not to fall, his rage so strong and with anger threatening to overcome him right there. He couldn't breathe; he never could listen to that part without difficulty as suddenly the crowd began spurring their own tales of the Witch, rumours they'd heard, things they'd 'experienced' the bullshit that they all seemed to pick up from no where that all seemed to incriminate his Fae.

"I hear she eats babies!"

"I hear she has an extra eye!"

"I hear she has this skin that comes off like a snake!" The lies came thick and fast, getting louder and louder each a separate spear in Fiyero's heart.

"I hear she's not really a she!" Fiyero felt the bars beneath his fingers dent in suddenly as a teenaged boy captured the attention of most of the others, smirking as he clearly made up his story on the spot. "She was born a boy but grew female assets, I saw so myself!" Fiyero felt his jaw tense harshly as he bit his lip to keep from lashing out at the child, it wouldn't do to have him do something like that whilst all of Oz watched him… All of Oz.

"Well, I've heard her soul is so corrupted by evil, that just a pure drop of water could melt her!" A munchkin spoke out boldly, not caring that he could be arrested and sent back to Munchkinland for the bans that held his people where they were would have entitled him to be hung, for ruler of Munchkinland had made it against the laws to leave. If Fiyero had been paying to nationality he may have had to arrest the man himself, but the moment the words had left his mouth, Fiyero's mind had flashed red, it were one thing to say she were a… but to claim something so stupid that water could melt her was what made his mind snap, just needing that small push and Fiyero lost his temper.

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU SUCH LIES?!" He screamed out, and yet the group barely looked up, all too lost in their rumours and panic to care for anything that he had to say. Yet beside him Glinda stiffened visibly as she elbowed him discreetly.

"Fiyero!" she hissed "Hush!" she made a point of not looking at him, and instead blowing a kiss to a small child in the arms of its mother. Narrowing his eyes at her, he curled his lip in disgust.

"No" he whispered so low that his throat rumbled unpleasantly, this catching some attention from Madame Morrible and a few people in the front of the crowd. Quickly he bit his lip, tasting blood; he looked to his new 'fiancé'expecting her to understand, but no she just smiled to crowd once more. No longer able to stand it Fiyero pushed away from her back into the Emerald palace, away from the citizens of Oz. "People are so empty headed they believe ANYTHING!"

"Um…" Glinda looked to Madame Morrible and sighed "Could you excuse me a clock tick? I need to speak with Fiyero… he's still not quite… um... Come to terms with… well..." Glinda moved after him, pulling his arm towards her with a force she only used when angry. "Fiyero! What in Oz has gotten into you?!" she screeched, making sure to pull him into a different room away from the balcony, her face growing red.

"Were you not listening? WATER WILL MELT HER, Glinda; they said she wasn't female for Ozsake! It's fucking ridiculous! The bastards don't have the right to say that about her!" Fiyero screamed, throwing his arms out seeing the 'good Witch' (whom couldn't even perform a simple spell correctly!) flinch and grow redder. Spinning round he found the need for violence too strong to withhold, furiously he kicked at the dresser closest to himself. "FUCK!!"

Glaring at him, Glinda dropped her phoney voice and elected to speak to him in her natural pitch "Fiyero will you stop it?! You'll get us BOTH imprisoned and worse! Can you just calm the fuck down?! I don't want to end up in Southstairs, which with the way you're carrying on is where we're headed! And I for one don't believe I'll fair very well in prison and I damn well know Elphaba will not be happy with you if you got me into that hell hole!" Glinda's choice of language indicating she was far from happy.

"Well what the fucking hell do you expect me to do? Just stand there grinning and waving and telling everyone that everything is just fucking peachy when you and I both know that it's far from it! How can you think I'd be able to go along with this for much longer?" Fiyero would never understand how Glinda could sink so low, her best friend was being tormented, bad mouthed and outcast by everyone and yet she still somehow managed to bring everything back to herself… no he could believe it, she was just that selfish.

Glinda's blue eyes filled instantly with tears, her lip wobbling as her emotions became too much for her to handle turning from him, she sniffed loudly wiping away the things that flowed from her nose with the back of her hand and sitting wailing loudly.

"Do you think I like to hear them say those awful things about _her_? Do you really believe me that low?" she turned to face him again, mascara and makeup flowing down her face in thick black lines as her tears stained her milk white cheeks, fracturing the beauty she tried so hard to maintain and leaving only a small, average young woman. "I hate it" she said barely above a whisper, folding her arms protectively and hugging herself.

Seeing her so weak, Fiyero felt some of his anger disperse as the small amount of tolerance he had for her sparked up, pulling her to close into his embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. Linking her arms round his waist she held him like a stuffed toy, using him as something to lean on and breakdown to.

She was the closest thing he had to Elphaba; Glinda was a part of his love for Elphaba had cared for her deeply. Feeling like a prick suddenly for taking out his anger on her and the sideboard, Fiyero kissed the top of Glinda's head making sure to let her cry it out. But still he couldn't help the hope that sprung eternal in that Glinda would see reason in her vulnerability, reason enough to leave this life and find another path, hopefully with Elphaba by their side…

"Then what are we doing here 'Lin? Let's just go, leave and find her—"Glinda pulled out of his arms quickly, looking up at him eyes wide.

"We can't just leave" she mumbled with a pout, her tears for the moment dry. "Not while people are looking to us to raise their spirits…" Fiyero's face dropped, the hope so rudely awakened moments before dieing in an instant. Pushing her farther away, Fiyero moved to the door.

"You cant leave because you cant resist the attention. The fame, and that is the truth" he said almost to himself, not quite believing his stupidity to even think that this girl in front of him could just up and leave her position. Bitterly he laughed at himself.

"Well" Glinda gained her nerve once again "Who could? Is it so wrong of me? Tell me Fiyero, who could?!" she pulled herself up to her full height.

"You know exactly who could! Who has!!" Fiyero felt tears of frustration burn his eyes, rubbing angrily, he would not bring himself to cry, he couldn't, not now. Not ever.

"Fiyero, look at me." Glinda took his hand in her own making him look at her again, the damned tears blurring his vision "I miss her too, she was—is my best friend" Glinda's brow rumpled in confusion, her eyes searching something beyond him or anything in the room "but we cant just stop, we need to go on. No one has searched for her harder than you, but you have to understand, where she is, she doesn't want to be found least of all by the leader of the Wizard's army." Glinda pouted unhappily as her own words sunk in.

Swallowing, Fiyero pulled his hand away. "You're right" a small false lopsided grin on his face "And Glinda, if it will make you happy I'll marry you"

Glinda looked at him sharply, confusion in her eyes.

"But… it will make you happy too? Right?" she stuttered.

Fiyero kissed her cheek and moved away, "You know me… I'm always happy" he lied. Turning from her and leaving the room, his face fell darkly. He had to make some decisions.

0x0x0x

Left behind, Glinda looked down sad. Moving to fix her makeup as her less than happy fiancé walked out the door. Fiyero had changed so much since the day they'd first met, so much so that she didn't see the perfectness of him anymore, how strange he'd become, all distant to her. If she hadn't loved him so damn much she would have left him, but it was too late, Glinda loved him and there were no ifs or buts about it, she worried for him more than anything. Sighing, she wondered to herself if whatever being had created them, knew that love could come at such a painful price.

Returning to the engagement party, she smiled brightly although it hurt more than death, she quickly made the excuses required for Fiyero's abrupt departure. Every word burnt in her mouth, she hated lying but she hardly had a choice with Morrible and the less than Wonderful Wizard breathing down her spine. Continuing with the farce that had become her life, Glinda watched all the happy people suck up her lies about happiness and joy with the most resentment she had ever felt. Because god knows Glinda Upland was not at all happy.

x0x0x

From her hide away, Elphaba watched through her crystal ball seeing the speech given by that girl, the girl she had once thought she knew so well. Her only friend pretending as thought she'd never existed.

Elphaba tore her eyes away from the ball, sadness unlike anything she'd felt before over coming her as she realized she was truly alone. Only one other person she could turn to, and even that was the biggest shot she'd have to take. Three years of loneliness and silence making her mind weak to the prospect that they would finally care. Swallowing she grabbed her broom, bracing herself; it was time to go home…


	14. Nessarose

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG!! if anyone is still reading, I've had a lot going on that has ruined my computer time, coursework, rehearsals and my oh so favorite school. anyway part of the reason i also didn't update is I HAD ONE REVIEW LAST TIME! ONE! HOW PATHETIC that was my fave thing to write and i had no recognition :(:(:(:(**

**I'm sorry if this one is a bit weird and like musical scene but The Wicked Witch Of The East is my fave scene (besides As Long As You're Mine)**

**i own nothing. **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE! i may not be the best writer and i may be annoying but it hurts to know that people read but done review. makes me really sad. **

**

* * *

**

Nessarose

Since her days in Shiz, Nessarose Thropp had driven up in the world, not by choice of her own or by choice of others but by the most unfortunate of acts, the death of her father.

The shock of Frexspar's sudden demise had caused a great deal of trouble within Munchkinland and indeed with the Wizard's empire. The question that had filled every citizen's mind was plan and simple, who would govern them now? Munchkinland had long since declared its independence from the other countries within Oz, and no one really wanted to fall back into the Wizards reign, but with Elphaba outcast from All Oz, the responsibility had fallen to her, Nessarose had been named the Governor of Munchkinland, it would have come sooner or later she knew, for Nessa had never really had much choice in the matter of her future, if she had, she would have much rather preferred her Sister to have ruled, but then again that had been before Elphaba had flown off the handle. Elphaba had always believed that her father hated her, yet the moment he'd heard of her defiance, Frex had fallen into a frantic state of worry leaving his preaching behind, spending endless days in search for her, his Fabala. No matter what, Nessa could not deny the fact that her father had favoured Elphaba in some aspects, the most being that were it not for her sisters unfortunate colour, Elphaba would have been the exact copy of Melena, from what Nessa had seen of her mother when she were but a child or the very few pictures and drawings her father had kept, and for that Frex had cared for Elphaba, this eventually caused his collapse of mind and lead to his death. Leaving Nessa to grieve on her own for her lost family, her brother Shell had long since flown the coop and he was now nowhere to be found, and Nessa presumed, as did most of Munchkinland that Shell had joined some form of resistance, or were dead or both.

Sitting now in her bedroom Nessarose sighed. For all her troubles and heartache nothing could compare to what she had grown with, been condemned by all her life. She longed to stand by her window and to take her first steps, to have the right every other human being had, but she knew that this could never happen, the best she could do were to sit in her room and have Boq, her dear sweet Boq open the curtains for her.

She sighed again.

Boq was so miserable with her, she knew he was. But Nessarose loved him, she always had and deep down she knew he loved her; he had to love her, hadn't he?

All those hours caring for her in Shiz, not caring what people thought of him for being associated with a cripple. Boq had been her saviour from the life that was sure to have been dull with little form of human tolerance, that had to be love. Was it not?

Looking down to her pale hands, Nessa felt quite alone. Since her elevation to Governor and long before Nessarose had never really had anyone to speak her troubles to, her sister had been there because she felt it her duty to look after her, Glinda had never been her friend although she'd always hoped, but now Nessa realized how truly alone she was, only Boq with her, and even that was a lie, although she would never admit. She had no one. No one wanted to be around her.

They had good reason too, having sensed Boq's desire to leave her, Nessa had done the despicable thing… she'd made it impossible for him to leave her by taking away the right for all Munchkins, By law any Munchkins caught out of the boarders of Munchkinland were to be punished. A few times during these punishments, accidents happened, the Munchkins were all sure that Nessa knew of these happenings and planned them, they believed she were evil, like _her. _The Wicked Witch of the East.

Not wanting to think of it, she picked up her bell and rang out for Boq. Their agreement was that he would come to her whenever she rang, it wasn't ideal for their relationship purposes but it was the closest Nessa could get to what she wanted in her state… servant and mistress.

"You rang Madame?" Boq appeared before her, dressed ever so slightly better than he had at Shiz, he looked unbelievably dashing, to Nessa he always had. Whilst every other girl in Shiz had been pining after handsome Prince Fiyero, Nessa had only ever found herself drawn to Boq, seeing only his beautiful brown eyes and kind smile. He'd made her happy for the first time in her life, told her she was beautiful, and helped her along, sacrificing himself for her, that was true beauty.

"Boq, please don't call me that" she sighed once more, at his blank stare. "Please could you turn up the heat? I'm feeling a slight chill." She lied.

Obediently Boq turned up the heat for her then moved to depart.

"Will there be anything else, Madame?" Boq asked, a stab to Nessa's heart.

"Boq please, I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember? We've known each other half our lives. Please just call me Nessa again." She begged, she longed to hear him say her name again, the way he once had. Looking at her for a moment, Boq seemed to contemplate what she'd said. She could always hope…

"Yes…" he paused, her heart leapt "Madame" before leaving her.

Nessa felt her tears well, how could one person change so? She could never understand how, she knew she would never know… looking down, her tears fell, staining in big clumps upon her dress. "Boq" she whimpered, although she would not have known any words that escaped her at that moment, for Nessarose felt her heartbreaking again and again and again, the sensation only to cease when the voice of one almost forgotten, but never more or less frightening, cut through her mind. Nessarose jumped to hear the booming sound from within her own wardrobe, so close to her, how long had_ she_ been there?

"It seems the beautiful only get more beautiful" Nessa couldn't help the shriek that escaped her as the glass that covered her wardrobe door suddenly grew transparent revealing the face of her sister, her _Wicked_ sister. "Whilst the green only get greener…"

Nessarose moved away from the offending mirror, showing her the image of one that she may have once taken comfort in seeing before, for she was the one person in all Oz, worse off than her, but now fear gripped her heart more than she could have though possible.

In a way more graceful than could have been imagined, The Witch emerged from her hide away, gliding out into the open. Her long raven hair falling freely over her shoulders beneath her ridiculous and yet terrifyingly fitting hat, green skin only highlighted and magnified against the wash of black that was her chosen and famously accurate attire.

Many may have run screaming the moment she appeared.

Nessarose merely looked up at her sister with wide eyes and the most annoyed look she could muster.

"Elphaba" her eyes narrowing, the visit quite unexpected and unwanted, Nessa herself found it funny how she could keep her outward appearance so calm, when inside her emotions peaked wildly, terror, relief, hatred, love, confusion all mixed in one gigantic jumble of pain.

"Nessa, I'm sorry, I must have scared you... I didn't mean to its just… I appear to have picked up that trait over the years" Elphaba smirked wickedly "if you will; I have that effect on most people who meet me." Smiling at her own joke, Elphaba moved to Nessa's side, taking her hand in long, slim and curling fingers, the icy touch making Nessa's skin prickle. "It's good to see you…"

"What are you doing here?" Nessa managed, pulling her hand away.

"There's no place like home, you know that!" Nessarose chanced a glance at her sister's face; she seemed older yet more vibrant, as though she knew of her beauty, of the beauty she represented. Nessa felt a cold grow in her heart; did Elphaba have to torment her so? Once she may have been called the beautiful one, yet now with her hair thin and pulled back in a crushing bun, and her smaller frame. Nessa looked nothing like her mother, not so much as her sister did now. Another kick in her already hurt heart. Closing her eyes, slowly she repeated her question.

"What are you doing here?"

Perhaps sensing her sister's emotions, Elphaba chose to stand up, moving away from her slightly to pace, the nerve of it all. "In all honesty" Elphaba began, a nervous laugh before her voice turned harsher. "I never thought I'd say this, but I need fathers help. I need him to stand with me, there are too many forces turned against me, far too many for even my liking. I need a source of good on my side." Lifting her eyes Nessa shook her head, unbelieving of what she heard.

"That's absolutely impossible—"Nessa began to snap but Elphaba interrupted her in the way she always did.

"No. it's not. Not if _you_ ask him." the Witch turned back to face Nessa her chocolate eyes welled, the flecks of green and gold dieing away and showing the frightened girl that stood behind those eyes." Nessa, dear Nessa, he'll do it if you ask; he'll listen to you... Please" before Nessa's eyes she watched the thorny woman, the scourge of the west, break down. Her body hunched over, she looked close to tears. Her young tired eyes allowing one single tear to stain her cheek.

"Father is dead." Nessa spat, her hatred for the woman before her growing by the minute, Elphaba was nothing to her… nothing but the one thing that prevented her from being normal.

"What?" Elphaba asked dumbstruck, her bony body beginning to shake with unseen emotion.

"He's dead. I'm Governor now."

Elphaba took a deep breath, blinking back her tears as best she could. "How?"

"What the hell did you expect?! After he heard what YOU'D done! How you'd disgraced our family!" Nessa moved away from her, allowing her sister to fall to the floor as her support moved away "he died Elphaba, and it's on your head! He died of Shame! Embarrassment for your actions!" the words flew from Nessa's mouth at a speed she'd never imagined possible, to have her there, pretending like she gave a damn about her actions and how they affected others when she was really as blind to the world and the things around as the rest of them. Nessa wanted her to suffer, to feel the stab of consequences to the chaos that seemed to accompany her everywhere.

Behind her, Elphaba moved to stand smoothing her dress a moment as she herself turned away from her sister. Placing her broom against the door, Elphaba adjusted the strap on her bag, unable to speak, much like Nessarose herself, until finally the silence grew unbearable.

"Good." She said softly, her harsh voice catching slightly. "I'm glad" Elphaba's voice seemed to gain confidence as she said the most horrible words out loud, Nessa felt the stab as the evil words touched her ears. After everything her father had done for them, after all the hard work he'd had towards giving them the life that her mother had always wanted!

"That's a wicked thing to say!" Nessa spat at her, causing Elphaba to spring into action, her green sibling spun round on her heel, rushing back to Nessa's side, again entwining her cold fingers between Nessarose's own.

"No it's not. It's true Nessa!" Elphaba gave a hopeful smile "Because now it's just us… You could help me… together we're—"Elphaba seemed to ooze power as she new plan formed. Nessa felt the undying urge to slap her.

"Elphaba be quiet!!" The words echoed hollowly through the deathly silence that took the room, Elphaba's face froze in shock, fear even. Slowly she stood up, eyes never leaving Nessa's own. The shift in power became evident fast, as the younger sister pushed herself up higher in her chair, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Nessarose was terrifying.

"First. I cannot harbour a fugitive! I am an unelected official and they could take my position away. And why the hell would I help y_ou_?" Nessarose allowed all her emotion to seep into that one sentence, imagining it as a blow to her sister. "You fly around Oz rescuing Animals you have NEVER met. And not once, not once, have you ever thought you could use your power to help me! Not once did you ever _try_to help me!" Stricken, Elphaba backed away slowly as Nessa began to move towards her, no longer in control of her actions. "All of my life I've had to depend on you and this wretched chair! Do you have any notion as to what that feels like?! To be completely helpless and dependant on anything but your own two feet?! To feel useless and to have pity thrust at you from all around because no one wants to hurt the poor cripple, yet no one really gives a damn! All my life, Elphaba, all my life all I've ever wanted was to be like everyone else! To walk, to dance, TO BE _NORMAL_! But of course you don't know the meaning of the word!" Nessa felt her tears break through, her anger pitching her voice loudly against the words that burned her throat, there she'd said it, her condition was the one reason that she knew Boq could never love her… who could?

In that moment of her confession had Nessa actually cared to really look at her sister she may have noticed the sadness that pained her eyes, having hit the one nerve that Elphaba could do nothing about. No matter what there were just some things that one could never change no matter how much they wanted to.

"There isn't a spell for everything Nessa. If there were, I'd have helped you first you know I would have. But the power is mysterious" Elphaba tried to reason, only gaining a 'Huh' as Nessa folded her arms, glaring at her sister through misting tears.

"Nessa, please!" she tried again "It's not as simple as coddling up a pair of shoes! There are things you have to do, there are things to find ther—"Elphaba's eyes suddenly widened, a small smile spreading over her features. Slowly she removed a book from her satchel, a shimmering old book that seemed to almost glow with mystical power. Wordlessly, Elphaba began flipping pages on the floor, much to Nessa's confusion; a sudden fear came. Could this be the book so mentioned by the wizard's followers?

"What are you doing?" Nessa suddenly grew panicked as Elphaba began to chant words that made no sense, sounds and phrases that she couldn't understand almost like a song, the realization hit her far too late. Elphaba was already halfway through the spell.

"Elphaba is that?! OH MY FEET!" Nessa screeched "My feet they burn! My-my shoes! What have you done to my shoes?!" Slowly Nessa pulled up her dress; her feet on fire a gasp escaped her. Her perfect silver slippers had become a dark shade of ruby, glistening with power. Unconsciously Nessa took a step forward, the shoes seeming to have a mind of their own. Soon she stood, or would have as another step happened and she found herself crumpled on the floor. Her heart pounding Nessa gasped for breath, as sudden burst of joy in her and then the disappointment of being on the floor, almost too much. Beside her Elphaba reached out to help her up.

"NO! DON'T HELP ME!" Nessa snapped, pulling herself up and for the first time Nessarose stood. Unbelievable joy spread over her, she was saved!

"Finally!" Elphaba exclaimed with tears in her eyes "I've done something good! Nessa this is good!! These powers did something good!" she seemed in her own world of happiness and joy at her own accomplishments. Overwhelmed suddenly, the only thought that crossed Nessa's mind was Boq. They could be perfect now! He could love her, they could be happy. Before she realized what was happening, Nessa called out for her love.

"Boq?!" Elphaba suddenly snapped her head towards where Nessa stood. Confusion in her dark eyes before the realization hit"No, No Nessa no one can know I'm here! "

Unconscious to her pleas, Nessa climbed into her now useless chair and moved behind her wardrobe, her hopes of surprising Boq overriding common sense.

In desperation Elphaba tried to flee, rushing towards the wardrobe for lack of any other cover, but it was too late; Boq opened the door and walked in, freezing at the sight of her. He screamed.

"Boq…" Elphaba began moving towards him. The terror in Boq's eyes only mirrored the way he reacted…

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! STAY BACK _WITCH!" _

The pain that crossed Elphaba's features was certainly hard to miss. Boq, someone who'd always been nothing but civil to her, a friend, a good friend now cowered before her, pressed against the closed door in fear of something she would never do. He whimpered as she moved towards him, suddenly determined to make him see her for who she was.

"Boq, it's me… I'm not here to hurt you. You know me Boq, I wont hurt you!" Elphaba cried in hopes of gaining his trust once more, but Boq had become too fickle, too warped by the views of others, his fear shut him off from ever hearing her or so she thought.

"No you're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister!"

A dagger may have well pierced Nessa's heart as his words hit her like a ton of bricks, surely he… he couldn't mean it? "She's as wicked as you are! MORE so!" Boq's voice laced with emotion that had pulled up from no where in his face, his voice quivered yet stayed strong.

"What do you mean?" Elphaba voiced, unable to understand what he meant. _She doesn't know, how could she not know?_Boq's anger and pain flew out on his simple words, only accentuated by his Munchkinland accent.

"I'm talking about MY life. or the little that's left of it."

"Boq…" Elphaba tried again, but Boq would not be swayed.

"We can't leave Munchkinland. Ever since she too charge, she's stripped us of all our rights! No one is free. She's destroyed countless lives, not just mine and you know why?!—"

Nessa moved out from her hiding place, tears streaming down her face. Boq's eyes widened considerably at her appearance, his attention flickered from her to Elphaba and back. Her ruby slippers glistened from their place set firmly on the ground, supporting her delicate frame.

"To keep you here, with me, but it doesn't matter anymore" Nessarose twirled round for effect, her new found stability allowing her to move for once. Her legs still wobbled like that of a baby fawn newly out of its mother's womb, but still she twirled.

"Look" suddenly her balance faltered causing her to fall forward into Boq's arms. "Sorry, they're still wobbly" she whispered as he helped her up. Nessa felt her heart give a thud, would this change anything? Would her beloved Boq stay for her or would he flee her as though she were Kumbrica herself come to swallow him whole?

Slowly Boq's attention returned to Elphaba, his eyes pleading not understanding.

Standing up straighter, Nessa realized how tall she was against him, she would never have imagined it, she towered almost a foot above him, she stood inches taller than Elphaba… yet she still adored her Boq. Her father would have lost it had he known she loved the munchkin.

"You did this for her?" Boq finally asked, making Elphaba smile, her old self slipping through momentarily.

"Yes" she said softly "Something good" and for a moment she seemed to feel something new.

"For both of us" Nessa cut in, she could hardly control her happiness, perhaps Elphaba wasn't wicked at all, she'd helped Nessa and Boq with the thing that troubled them both the most. Finally Nessa could be the woman that Boq wanted, deserved, she could be with the man she loved, for looking at Boq she saw a man. His eyes brought her joy, his touch sent shivers all over her body and his heart…

Boq's smile spread like wild fire, he hadn't looked that happy in years.

"Thank you Miss Elphaba, Thank you! This changes everything. Thank you!" Boq moved as though to hug Elphaba but paused as though remembering something, lowering his arms he smiled kindly, whispering softly "thank you" this created a glow to Elphaba, for she seemed happier than before.

Turning back to her, Boq took hold of Nessa's hands, moving closely to her and for the first time Nessa could look Boq directly in the eye on his level or close to, her heart fluttering as Boq gazed back at her warmly.

"Nessa" he spoke softly through a grin only a fool would not love "Surely now with this Miracle, I'll matter much less to you. You can move by yourself, do things you never could and why would you want a wee munchkin bothering you?"

Bothering me? How could he ever think that?

"Boq…" she began but Boq continued, his smile lessening as he spoke, a voice almost too large for his form.

"With this, you wouldn't mind my leaving here… tonight would you? I'm of no use to you now..."

"W-what? You're leaving? Boq what are you…leaving? But…" Nessa felt her joy disperse entirely as her sweet Boq spoke the words that shattered her heart.

"Yes. There's a ball tonight in the Emerald palace. The announcement for Glinda and Fiyero's engagement…" Elphaba's face fell momentarily behind Boq, her happiness suddenly fled too by the Munchkin's words "I must leave tonight if I wish to stand one chance of stopping it. I wish to capture her heart as she did mine"

Ice suddenly engulfed her; she could hardly breathe, all this time….

"Glinda?" Nessa felt an icy tear caress her cheek, Boq was meant to love her, all those nights they'd sat together, talking, laughing when they were younger, the night Glinda had convinced Boq to take Nessa dancing, how could that all be a lie?

"Oh yes Nessa, Glinda has been my one soul thought since the day I first saw her. I lost my heart to her."

Suddenly a fire of fury took hold of Nessarose, she wanted to make him feel her pain, the pain of someone who loved him and whom he had just stabbed through the heart. Narrowing her eyes, Nessa saw the book clutched in Elphaba's hands, a silent witness to the pain, and the book in her hands.

The Grimmerie.

"Lost Your Heart?" she spoke down low and dangerously, her anger and hurt manifesting into her actions. "Well we'll see about that!" In one swift motion Nessarose ceased the book from her sister's grasp. Falling to the floor Nessa began to chant the first spell she saw, the words hazy and moving, hurting her eyes but she couldn't care; she needed him to know what she felt. She had to have some sort of revenge. He would have to love her; he would have to feel something for her. She would make him feel.

"Nessa no, Leave him!" Elphaba screamed, trying to pull her from the book with little success as Nessarose was set upon her goal. Boq would lose his heart to her.

She chanted, oblivious to the chaos that was around her, Boq pressed back against the door in fear, Elphaba trying but failing to pull her away screaming like a banshee. A strange energy flowed through her, her fingers twitching and moving over the words. The buzzing around her created a bubble in her ears, all she could see was the book and Boq.

Vaguely outside the bubble, Nessa could hear her sister's pleas for her to stop. But Nessa would not stop. Not until Boq loved her!

From the corner of her eye she could see Boq, he stood quivering like a child, bent over in fear, his eyes wide he seemed to be screaming… no not in fear… pain! He clutched at his chest in agony suddenly sound returned and his screams reached a higher pitch causing Nessa to stop, before her Boq tumbled into her chair, screaming out about his heart, his shrinking heart!

Tears sprung to her eyes instantly; in desperation she turned to the Witch, needing someone to help her. She hadn't meant this had she? Boq her sweet Boq was crying, screaming about a shrinking heart and it was all her fault.

"Elphaba! Do something! Please…" Nessa begged.

The sorrow that filled her eyes sent more pain into her heart as Elphaba shook her head.

"I can't! No spell can be reversed once cast!" Elphaba snatched the book from Nessa's hands, rushing to Boq's side.

"What do we do?! Please help him! Elphaba please!" Nessa screamed, her heart breaking once more as Boq, her soul was dieing and it was all her fault.

No not her fault. Elphaba had caused it, she had been the one to show that book in the first place, had she not been there in the first place then Boq would have been fine and alive. The Witch had made this happen.

But then the question remained, who was really the Witch of the two?

Elphaba moved fast, turning Boq away she prayed she could fix Nessarose's mess.

"It's your fault! That book—" Elphaba cut her off coldly.

"I have t find a new spell to save him, it's the only way! You couldn't just let him go, you had to have your way again, and now I have to fix your mess Nessa, now shut up! Stop whining! You aren't the one whose heart is shrinking because of a bitter witch!" with that Elphaba began her new chant to save Boq.

"Please save him" Nessa wept bitter tears, she would give her life to save him, yet she was the one who had killed him.

The Wicked Witch of the East. The cause of her own love's death would fall to her. She didn't deserve love or pity; she didn't have a claim to anything, she just held herself and her anger and her wickedness.

Looking into her mirror Nessa no longer saw hidden, tragic beauty but instead an ugly and evil face looked back. The girl in the mirror had been a lie and now the beast which replaced it was true. A deep truth, an awful evil thing, but a truth none the less, evil is born from the things we do to condemn others, from the inside and our own black hearts.

Elphaba stopped chanting.

Boq's cries had died down and an eerie silence filled the room. Moving swiftly to where Nessa stood Elphaba shook her by the collar.

"He's asleep now, I did what I could"

Nessa swallowed her tears to choke out words "A-and his heart?"

"He doesn't need one now." Elphaba placed the Grimmerie back in her satchel; the older sister glared at her with fury "I have to go. I have some business in the Emerald City. You know… I have some Animals I've never met to save." The sarcasm dripped thickly from Elphaba's tongue, silky yet biting like nails being driven into her body, only Elphaba could have said those words with such meaning. Yet as she did a flicker of realization dawned on Nessarose, the Emerald City, the ball, the engagement… suddenly a conversation from long ago flipped into her minds eye…

"_You're in love with Fiyero. Aren't you?"_

"_Whatever gave you that idea?"_

"_Oh please, don't pretend you're too good to fall in love. I know you do. I'm not Blind you know…."_

"_So what if I am?"_

"_Elphaba"_

"_Nessa, don't start. You knew you were right. And I do… I am… I've loved him since the first time he looked at me. He didn't see my skin. He didn't stare, he looked into my eyes."…_

"Liar" she said boldly causing Elphaba's head to shoot up, with wide eyes Elphaba took a step away from Nessarose. "You're going to find Fiyero" the look on her sister's face was all answer she needed. "But it's too late. He's not yours, he's marrying Glinda."

Elphaba's eyes flashed with hurt but she quickly clouded it with anger.

"So what if I am? I think you've proved here tonight the things one does for someone they care for go further than one could imagine" Elphaba glanced back at her before heading out the room in a flurry of skirts "take care"

Feeling guilty, Nessa tried to get her back to no avail, only pausing when the sounds of movement from within her chair captured her attention.

"What happened? Where am I?" Boq's raspy voice asked, causing a flurry of hope in her heart, did he not remember?

"Nothing, you just fell asleep and –"Boq rose from the chair with a squeak of metal on metal, a glint of silver, a crunch of metal boots on the wooden floor. Seeing him now, Nessa screamed. Gone was Boq the munchkin and in his place stood a solid silver man of tin.

Nessa shook her head uncontrollably, as Boq looked to her bewildered.

"I tried to stop her, it wasn't me, it was Elphaba…" Nessa babbled, stuttering as Boq glanced to his hands with a shriek.

"Boq!" Nessa screamed as the man of tin ran from the room, leaving her to fall to her hatred and misdirected loathing of her green sister. Yet within her something realized too well that Wickedness could never be happy and Nessarose was not happy, wicked is what wicked does. And Nessa had done a lot.


	15. the real Fiyero Tigelaar

**next bit is rather short, but i love it. omg there isnt that much of this fic left which is sad, probably at most about 7 chapters give or take a few...**

**A/N: I have ****decided that in honour of the new instalment into the Wicked book series, Fiyero's name will be Fiyero Tigelaar because I like it better and it just fits sooo ignore the first two times I said his name :P KAAAAAYYY?? **

**This is for the wonderful cast of Much Ado About Nothing (my gay Friar lover ANNIE whom is the ****sex :P and of course Don Gaydro Izzy-Pop! :P ) with whom i am performing at Saint Albans in the Abbey theatre tomorrow night for our shakespear for schools festival and my good friend Alicia who keeps me sane with my dayly installments of Role Play, Sweet Oz I love it! and Her! :p.**

**if you review i shall give you:**

**some cyber cookies**

**a month's worth of Yero back rubs**

**some free lessons with Elphie**

**and a biiiiiiiiiiig hug from me and Glinda :P**

* * *

**(The real) ****Fiyero Tigelaar **

The emerald city by night was a miraculous and yet slightly terrifying sight. Anyone observing the good part of town would have found the sight breathtaking, with the Palace shining like a beacon in the night to anyone who needed some comfort that there was beauty in the world, this illusion of perfect beauty would quickly be shattered by any viewer with the mind to look just a few blocks down at the world that was the true Emerald City. Dark back alleys filled with rapists, killers, homeless people and Animals, all filled the streets of industrial Emerald City, Southstairs standing like a horrible reminder of the true face of Oz. terror.

Even as the palace glowed brightly into the night and could be seen from so far away, green beauty shining over the horror that is the back streets, making the beauty distort into a horrific vision almost the exact replica of a nightmare.

Charmingly Ironic how the city had two different sides, much like the feared Witch, she herself the shade of emeralds, the realization that they were so similar may have frightened anyone to realize. But of course no one who romanticized the City of Emeralds could see the bad half. The opposite effect on the Evil that was the Wicked Witch, no one could see her good. No one knew her.

No one but Fiyero.

It never failed to amaze him how quickly people forgot that Elphaba even existed, her classmates at Shiz denied she was ever there, her friends forgot her name. Even Glinda the Good so quickly forgot her best friend, romanticising the fact that she supposedly missed her, when in reality she couldn't care less as long as she held her precious crown and place beside royalty, Self-declared royalty, but royalty none the less. Once she would have been so highly spoke of by the blonde, but now it were as though she were nothing. Dust. A shadow. She must have been so lonely.

Grunting, Fiyero kicked away some dirt underfoot, frustration proving too much for him to handle in that moment of revelation. If only he could find her, show her that at least one person had not turned on her; someone still believed in her, someone _loved_ her. Sweet Oz he loved her…

Every day Fiyero thought back to the day she'd allowed him to show her that love, and everyday he longed to show it to her again. He doubted anyone could ever see her the way he had, fragile and insecure and beautiful and kind, that was the real Elphaba, and no one would ever know. It was this realization that had caused Fiyero to first doubt himself that brought him to ask the little voice within, whom exactly was Fiyero Tigelaar? Not the prince of the Arjiki tribe, not the fiancé to Glinda the Good, not the brainless rich boy. But Fiyero, himself, as a person, who was he?

The answer always evaded him, yet brought him back to one thing; he was whom ever _she_ wanted him to be. The one time in his twenty-something years that Fiyero had actually felt whole, and it had been with her. Elphaba.

Now he wandered alone, unhappy and questioning his existence. He wondered if this was how she felt all the time, if it were caused by not being with Him, or if it were just the way she felt regardless of him or not. How could she cope with the torment? Fiyero could not find the answer to that, but on every fibre of his being, he swore that he would fine her, and show her that she didn't have to feel alone. She had him no matter what always at her side, ready to die for the cause if it were to but give her a second more of life…

But until things brought him to that, Fiyero found himself on the way to the palace for a ball he didn't want to attend, to be placed on the arm of a girl he didn't love.

No one would have thought that in the years passed, Fiyero would have grown up. And yet he had, quite more than a deal. No longer afraid of thought, he could even be classed as intelligent, a scary thought to the people who had known him as the happy-go-lucky drop out with the need to dance the night away.

That Fiyero was gone, smothered and killed by the man he'd become.

Walking down to the Palace, he was to meet Glinda at the front doors for to make her grand entrance; any normal Captain of the Gale Force Guard would have taken a carriage to this event, but Fiyero felt the need to walk, the need for air proving too strong to ignore. Yet all around him people smiled and waved and even bowed to him, as though he were suddenly his royal charlatan himself.

With a sigh he realized there was nothing he despised more than people adoring him when in reality they probably couldn't even remember his name. It was always healthy to have people, who don't like you, but at this rate, Fiyero had no enemies, everyone liked him, all treated him right. He wanted nothing more than to scream at them and make them hate him, if only for the chance that he could be excelled and see her again.

If only…. The words rang in his head.

He wished he could go back and some how find a way to help her, or stop her from leaving him, Fiyero would have given anything to be anything but who he was today.

A joke, a fraud, built up on the pain of the woman he loved and the joy of the woman people thought he loved.

"Fiyero dearest! There you are! I was beginning to grow worried about you" Glinda's false voice cut into his thoughts, causing his head to ring slightly. Regaining his composure, Fiyero flashed her a smile and let out his arm for her to take.

"Scared I wouldn't show?" _I shouldn't have_

Glinda lowered her voice to barely above a harsh whisper, tiptoeing up to reach his ear(or as close to it as possible)

"With the stunt you pulled earlier, I can't be sure can I?" she sniffed, causing Fiyero to roll his eyes at her dramatic gesture.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world" his voice dripped sarcasm, another concept he had picked up on through the years.

"I don't like sarcasm Mister!" Glinda pouted, battering her eyes. With another eye roll, Fiyero did the customary thing and kissed her softly.

Unknown, again he was observed, this time with a closer set of eyes, The Witch blinked back tears from her hiding spot not three feet away.

A strange sense filled Fiyero and uneasily he glanced around, unsure what to expect. Something called to him to pay attention, to look around, but beside him, Glinda stood expectantly. Taking her hand with little emotion, Fiyero lead her into the main hall, all the while searching for that unseen force.


	16. Return to Oz

This chapter was really hard to write and took me FOREVER. I wanted to steer away from the typical thing and decided to change a lot of what I'd written so it had its own twists that I hope you don't judge too harshly because this is really hard for me to write. I've re-written most of my ending from here because it really was too predictable and also rather short. So yeah. If anyone is still reading Hello there and thank you, please do us a big favour and press that little review button. Tell us your thoughts, even if it's telling me to piss off and stop writing and I'm a crap writer. Or constructive criticism or like praise or what… because having like one person review and the two people that alternate between reviewing are people you know and chat to… it's kinda hurtful because I work hard and I know I have more than two readers! Also My Beta whom I love is working hard to fix my crappy work so… *pouts*

Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed last time

**LaurenneTiggular**

And

**Scarybush** (also commonly known as Laura my beautiful friendling)

You get some hot chocolate for the weather here in Milton Keynes England has been Miserable. And snowy and colllllddddd. *freezes* =]

and to Alicia my gorgious friend and Beta, LOVE YOUUUU :P

* * *

**Return to Oz**

Moving from the scene, before her, Elphaba struggled to tear her eyes from the image before her. They seemed so happy, beautiful Glinda with her hair curled perfectly into perfect ringlets. Her radiance shining brightly as she smiled her teeth glistened against the ruby red of her lips as she danced grandly her extravagant gown adding towards the vision that was her friend. So this is what her life could have looked like.

Spinning grandly the couple twirled round and suddenly Glinda was out from her sight as her eyes fell upon her partner in the dance, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach meshed with the warmth she felt each time she saw his face. He'd grown his hair since they last met and the brown locks fell slightly over his eyes, eyes that seemed harder and older, his jaw set hard in the vision of the man he'd become, his smile towards Glinda wide and bright, yet changed.

Fiyero.

Sweet brainless and loving Fiyero, the leader of the Wizards army who's sole purpose was to bring her to her knees. If they only knew the power they possessed in their mist that already could. She'd go to hell and back for him, no matter which side he chose and this made her mission all the more dangerous. As though he sensed something, Fiyero glanced up her way, his azure green eyes searching the area around where she stood, as though he knew somehow she were there, impossible though it was…

The halls of the palace seemed to have changed, somehow growing smaller in the years since she last walked them with the blonde who now danced the night away a treasured guest whilst she remained an unwelcome being in the palace of lies.

Entering the Wizards chambers held no joy for her now, only determination to finish what she started to at least do something good after the mess she'd made. A small spark of fear still struck in her heart, what would she do if she were caught? She hadn't thought this out before, suppressed the notion into nothing but seeing the chamber where it all began had brought the small flutter back into her mind making her feel the unwelcome emotion as an echo constantly nagging at the back of her head. Elphaba most certainly did not want to be in conflict with the gale force, whilst the Witch herself had become accustomed to conflict.

With a heavy sense of guilt, the image of Boq crossed her mind. The days events had been another conflict she had hoped to avoid, and again she had been unsuccessful in the task, Boq's life had been changed drastically her once friend was no nothing but an anomaly on the face of Oz, an anomaly that her sister and herself had caused. Could this be why she now felt the fear build? The questions that clouded her mind since her entrance into the palace now seemed to hold new meaning, all leading to one thing, if she were caught what would she do? Run? Let them take her? Or fight till her last? So many things could affect the out come, so many unpredictable things could happen. Her best hope would be to finish quick, in and out without delay.

Suddenly grateful for the ball taking place, Elphaba knew she could at least move freely for a time, all the guards and guests too busy to realize what could be happening straight off the bat. Her only hope would be that this was enough to allow her to get out unharmed.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Elphaba moved swiftly through the chamber towards the gigantic over the top head that the Wizard favoured to show his audiences. Scoffing at the sight of the ridiculous thing, Elphaba quickly began to search for the leaver she knew existed, the leaver that held the results of her first spell captive, if only there weren't so many others! She began to panic as each leaver she touched proved to do nothing of any use. In her desperation she placed her broom against the thing and began to search harder.

Had she realized she would not have not made such an amateur mistake.

Too late. He had her broom, her only source of escape.

His sly grin proved sickly as Elphaba jumped away, his sudden appearance startling her into a tense fighting stance. Clenching her fists Elphaba readied for the fight that was sure to come, fear cursing through her as she prepared for hands of the gale force to entrap her from behind.

"Knew you'd be back someday" the Wizard smiled smugly, the crows' feet at the corners of his eyes wrinkling into the image of glee. When no hands came to hold her, Elphaba dashed forward to wrestle the broom from his fingers. At a speed unexpected from one to old he wrenched the broom away out of reach tutting and stepping away. The momentum of her dive throwing Elphaba to the floor with no object to block her way she tumbled fast. A shot of pain shook her ribs as her bodice jabbed painfully into her chest, she moved quickly to regain her footing.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Elphaba hear me out" he began, throwing his hands in front of him the moment she stood again. The ordinary wonderfully fake charlatan that was the Wizard of Oz held back a tremor of what appeared to be fear as he spoke. Narrowing her eyes Elphaba took a moment to study him; he unlike the other people she'd known had, not changed quite so much, he still stood short and greying but his eyes shone brightly with a mischief that could hardly be missed, if one looked close enough it gave him an almost youthful appearance. She curled her lip in disgust, a small smirk forming at his words.

"And what the fuck would I want to do that? hmm?" stepping closer, and ignoring the pain of what was sure to be yet another bruise on her side, Elphaba raised herself to her full height, placing her hands squarely on her hips. There was no need to be defensive on this man; he wouldn't be able to harm her any more, not physically. And even if he could the idea of showing him fear made her blood curdle, he were no stronger than any bully she'd faced.

And that's what he was, a bully.

"Tell me Your Wonderfulness" she scoffed on the word, allowing a small hollow laugh to escape her lips.

Thank Oz she still held her ability for sarcasm after so many years of isolation.

Sighing, the Wizard moved a step closer and instinctively she stepped back, this not escaping his attention, he lowered his hands slightly. Patronisingly he tilted his head to one side as though speaking to a small child.

"Elphaba, I never meant to harm you…" She cringed to hear her name on his lips again. His words exacting a reaction that may have been passed for amusement had their matter not been so serious.

"Branding me a fugitive, setting all of Oz against me, and you never meant to harm me?!" she raised an eyebrow with a dark smirk; equalling his patronisation she moved a step closer again. "So what all the bollocks that's happened in the past three years was what? Just for laughs and giggles? Forgive me if I don't see the humour here." She spat narrowing her eyes again. After so long Elphaba felt the urge to settle things with the bastard too strong to ignore, it took all her might not to turn him into a toad right there…

"Elpha—"he tried the frustration in his voice almost amusing to hear.

"Don't call me that."

"That wasn't me!" he took a step forward hands lowered to his sides, yet he still held her broom tightly. Raising her hands Elphaba would not step back again yet the reflex to protect herself from anything he could do caused the involuntary hand movement. "It was Madame Morrible. She's so hot headed sometimes; she just did it without a thought. None the less, I am regretful of everything that has passed"

"HA!" She laughed loudly "You regret fuck all! You just want to protect your own arse from anything I could do by trying to play on my sympathetic side. Hate to disappoint but I have no sympathy for a lying piece of filth like you!" Moving away from him she began to flick through more leavers, choosing to ignore him all together. His eyes filled with pity and false sorrow in a feeble attempt to spin her yet another web of lies, she may have listened once but now there were other more pressing matters at hand, she tried and failed to find the correct leaver. "I'm setting those Monkeys free and you can't do anything to stop me" she pointed her finger menacingly his way with a warning glare before allowing her eyes to leave him in the search for the freedom the Animals deserved. Still she couldn't help but add over her shoulder "and don't you even think of calling for Fiyero and his guards. I'll have your still beating heart in my hand before they could even reach the door."

Behind her, she missed the Wizard's raised eyebrows at the name mention of his captain of the guard, a small smirk on his face. "Oh believe me I'll not call Fiyero" he almost laughed, before taking a seat on the step beside the head, the broom laid flat across his lap, his gesture of relaxation making Elphaba want to kick him. How could someone so powerless still manage to hold such an arrogant air? It reminded her too much of vile Avaric, only Avaric would have held her full attention rather than half and half as the Wizard had now. His voice quivering in a confessing tone he held his hands over the broom folded in his lap as he went on annoyingly in his damned accent. "Truth is I'm happy you're here. I've not got much company, being the man I am, I cant just befriend anyone you know, and Madame Morrible is hardly good company. Why I do believe an angry wasp would be much better—"

"Will you get to the damn point?!" she snapped harshly, turning to face him again arms folded.

Slowly the Wizard glanced down to the broom in hand. Shrugging his shoulders "Point is, I get lonely." He looked up to meet her eyes again, sending an eerie chill through her "I'm sure you get lonely too…" at this Elphaba flew forward a step before catching herself, the nerve to think that this creature could even think he knew anything about her.

"You don't know the first thing about me!" her voice echoed within the giant room, causing the Wizard to flinch slightly, the hurt in her own words ringing in her hears like a constant taunt of the emotions she still felt despite all the things that had happened. She still wanted to believe in this man, because believing in him meant she had something to hold onto. For nineteen years she had worshipped at his feet, constantly felt that he could one day save her from her torments and set her free into a life so extraordinary that she could be forgotten and a new being could immerge. That's all she ever wanted, to have Elphaba forgotten, but not in the way she was now, because now she held nothing but a title that didn't even make sense, The Wicked Witch of the West, and the hate of an entire nation of people, all because of this man. This pathetic little man… and yet part of her still believed he could change everything and make it right again, talk about wishful thinking…

"But I do" his words rang out clearer than her own "strangely so… you've been so strong Elphaba, don't you want someone else to be strong for you?" Slowly she cast her eyes away from him, the only answer he would get. "I could be that person Elphaba; I want to be that person. I can make you great just like I planned to. I could change everything for you; I may not be the person you _want_ to be your saviour, but I can tell you that with _my_ help, all that wont matter. Don't you want to be a normal girl again?" again the patronising tone took his voice, only this time it appeared more fatherly, not that she'd ever had someone speak to her in a fatherly tone before, but something in the way his voice seemed to sooth over made the temptation to accept his offer all the stronger.

Yet nothing could ever be that simple, not for her. Looking up to his eyes again, Elphaba shook her head, the emotion too hard for her, he dropped his voice softer as slowly he held out the broom for her to take, she wanted nothing more than to go back to the blissful ignorance he offered.

She snatched the broom back from his hands.

"I don't believe in such fairytales" she snipped, narrowed eyes boring into him.

"Oh but you want to don't you. You so badly want to. Just think, maybe if you chose to believe you might gain your own knight to whisk you away, say perhaps a young Prince you once had so committed to you?"

0x0x0

Dropping into a seat placed conveniently on the side, Fiyero tried to catch his breath. The dancing had been going non-stop all night and he slowly felt the effects of such an act as the blood rushed through his legs at a rapid speed. Happy to catch a moment to himself Fiyero closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the world that surrounded him at present. All night he'd had this feeling that he couldn't shake, a strange feeling of something being different, like there was something he was missing.

_A flash of green, he jumped as it whirled through the trees around him, blood pumping through his veins, he tried desperately to catch up to it. That flash. The faster he ran, the faster the flash moved ahead. He dimly heard the panting of his men as they tried in vain to keep up with his speed. Good. He thought as his legs pumped harder. If only he could reach her. speeding around trees, Fiyero barely missed tripping over a root that lay exposed on the __forest floor, he didn't notice, he didn't care. He couldn't lose her again._

_Five times now they'd held a lead to where she was, and five times she had escaped them without even a glimpse of her ever being there. Until now. Now he was so close he could smell her he was sure of it. Moving faster still, a clearing up ahead of him, he had to reach her before she flew…_

Of course in the memory that now flew through his mind, he hadn't even come close to reaching her. She'd gone the moment he cleared the forest, a sad thought on his part, and a joyful one that she hadn't been captured by his men. That feeling of her being there, near him had been so strong then. But that had been so long ago. Yet now he imagined that feeling again that she was somehow near, he imagined what it would have been like to dance with her rather than Glinda. Her raven hair flying through the air around her as he twirled her round and round until again bringing her close into his arms for a kiss. What he wouldn't give…

Shaking the images from his head, Fiyero opened his eyes again, the ball around him in full swing making him feel queasy. The flash of golden curls caught his eye as Glinda moved towards him with a smile.

"There you are! I wondered where you'd got to…" the blonde paused a moment, concern washing her face "Fiyero dearest, are you alright? You look awfully pale" suddenly her hand brushed his forehead lightly. "You've got a fever! Oh sweet Lurline"

"I'm fine Glinda." He managed, although he did not feel fine. The memories and dreams and flashes of her always drew something out of him making him weak.

"No you're not!" Glinda shook her head defiantly before latching onto his hand and pulling him up "come on, I'm taking you upstairs, you're in no condition to be here right now." With that he allowed her to lead him away towards his private chambers, without an argument. Entering the room, Glinda moved from his side and lit some candles to see, the flames dancing over the room and making the shadows longer and more terrifying. Taking his hand again she led him to the bed and made him sit down.

"There we are, don't want you to be all ill during the celebrations tomorrow!" Glinda smiled, with a small giggle.

"I thought this whole ball thing WAS the celebrations…" Fiyero raised an eyebrow to her, despite his claims of being alright, Fiyero did not feel alright at all, and he bouncing was making it worse.

"No Silly" she giggled lightly before turning serious again "Now you rest. And I'll get you some water"

Once Glinda had left, Fiyero finally let out a sigh, running his hands over his face he tried to wipe the last remains of the images from his mind. "Fae, look what you're doing to me!" the words escaped him before he could hush them, at this rate he was sure to be driven insane, she haunted him so. Falling backwards onto the bed he let out a sigh before slipping off his boots and shirt. Sleep, sleep was what he needed. In sleep he didn't have to worry where she was because she was always there with him, safe, warm and loved, forever in his arms.

When Glinda returned he was fast asleep with a smile across his face. Smiling she kissed his forehead softly before curling up beside him. The day's events having taken their toll on her too, she felt the need to be with him to offer him support. Every minute they continued where they were she felt him pulling away slowly and every minute he pulled away she could only think how much she'd lost. Surely one person couldn't have affected them so? _Elphie _she thought wistfully, _Where are you?_

0x0x0

Elphaba's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" she asked, barely able to bring the words from her suddenly dry mouth.

Shrugging the Wizard rolled his eyes, taking a puff of air he smiled lightly at her. "Oh don't sound so surprised. I told you I know _everything_. If I didn't do you think I'd be in charge of this godforsaken place? I have to know things"

Narrowing her eyes Elphaba gripped her broom tighter as a small joyless smile covered her lips. "You think that by amusing me with parlour tricks learned from those poor Monkeys you keep hostage that I will suddenly fall to my knees in awe?" Elphaba allowed her hollow smile to drop, her lip curling slightly into an image of disgust as she allowed the reality to sink in. "don't you think I wish I could go back to a time when I believed you were truly wonderful?" she shook her head sadly, she did regret it, but knew too well that no matter what those days were gone. "No one believed in you more than I did. Funny, you're greatest enemy respected you more than anything in Oz, and look that were that got me."

Moving away from him again, she searched the head. All the while fighting to bite back the blasted tears that threatened to fall, so many things could have been different if she hadn't been so intent on doing 'good' and what was good really? How did she know what she was doing was in anyway right? How was it helping in anyway? She'd searched for so long for a way to bring equality to the Land of Oz between the Animals and the humans and nothing she had done had worked. She'd searched for Doctor Dillamond, her lost mentor in vain. She'd been so sure that what she was doing was right. But what if it wasn't?

"My dear child, there is still so much you don't know." Wasn't that the truth. "It's not as though I asked for all this." Slowly the Wizard rose from his perch on the stair and moved to lean against the head, wearily Elphaba watched him closely, knowing that at any moment he could flick a switch and she would be caught. Careful not to make him know she suspected him Elphaba stepped away from the head slightly to look at him.

"Isn't it?" she asked stony faced. Surprisingly the Wizard shook his head with a sigh.

"Nope, see, where I come from, I was nothing. I was a nobody. I travelled as a gypsy…" off her look at the word he shook his head, but failed to elaborate the term with another sigh he continued "they called me scum. But then I wound up here, and the people treated me like I was some sort of God. They called me wonderful, they didn't judge me for the way I dressed or the things I did, they accepted it.

See I came here when Oz was in great trouble, the Ozma Regent, that old fool had allowed a great drought to overcome the land. People were growing touchy and wanted knew leadership, poor Ozma Tippetarius was hardly aware that the world existed, her father ruling Oz like he did; it didn't seem possible to have him remain in power till she came of age, so the citizens voted and they chose to place me in power. ME, I was nothing but a charlatan who sold fake potions and remedies. And yet they believed me to be able to save Oz… they called me wonderful. So after a while it stuck. See I never had a family of my own, so the moment they put me here, Oz became my family. And you always give family what they want." He smiled at this, the shadows on his face shifting slightly. Looking at him like this one would never have thought him anything but a good man, but such naiveties had long since died in Elphaba's mind and now he just seemed pathetic.

"So what you thought they wanted was a lie? Somehow I fail to see your reasoning" Elphaba scoffed. Here was a man she'd once had the highest respect for, who had just openly admitted to lying to make it that way. Sadly she wondered how many other lives he had destroyed in his fight to keep power. were there others like her? Outcast and alone because they'd tried to help, she wondered what had become of them. Surely in all Oz there had to be more than one person willing to stand up for the Animals.

"Elphaba, I only lied to make them hear what they wanted to hear, to make them happy. "Off her skeptical look the Wizard scratched the back of his head, looking for a way to explain to her that would make her at least see some of his point. "See" he began again, throwing his hands out in front of himself "where I come from, people believe all sorts of crazy things. History, Science, Literature all have elements edited from the facts to make it sound like something everyone could want it to be. The truth my dear, is that there is no truth. The truth is something that everyone agrees on; it doesn't necessarily make it right or wrong. The world is not simply black and white as they say, but rather a dull shade of grey. How is my being here any different to that? I did not choose to be the leader, others chose for me. And that became my truth" he smiled at her brightly, an idea forming in his mind, cautiously he stepped forward holding his hand out to her.

"You know, with that _truth _I could make _you_ wonderful. The people love me, so therefore if I chose to help you, they would love you. Think about it Elphaba, the most celebrated people are always people pulled from the brink of darkness. They would finally accept you."

Hearing his words, she felt the thud in her heart, the pain that could be subdued if only his words were true. She could be lead back to the path of good, she could have it all. She could be anything she always dreamed of. Could she let her mission fall like that? No. but maybe just maybe she could have it both ways. He wanted something from her, she knew he did, and she needed something from him. It was the perfect match, at least for a short while it could be. Smiling, Elphaba contemplated his offer quietly before answering.

"If you want me to join you I will--"

"Wond—"

"On one condition."

She continued "You set all the Monkeys free. You set ALL the Animals you have captured free."

Casually the Wizard moved to the head, taking hold of a leaver she had not noticed before, he smiled wider than Elphaba thought possible. For a moment she feared the worst and prepared for her escape. "Done"

With the flick of the switch the wall gave way, revealing the Monkeys den where hundreds of Monkeys sprung to life, springing straight for the now open doors to their cages, flying straight for freedom.

Laughing hysterically, for the first time Elphaba felt happy. Seeing the Wizard keep his word, watching the Monkeys dash to freedom so many thoughts filled her head. She could do good!

"You're free! Fly!" she heard her own voice scream through the laughter. With a turn Elphaba suddenly caught a glimpse of Chistery, a wide smile taking her at the notion that he was alive, rushing forward, she noticed that he was stood over something covered by a white sheet. "Chistery, go, you should go." The Monkey shook his head defiantly, pointing to the thing before him beneath the sheet. Feeling her smile drop slightly, Elphaba moved to her knees beside him, thinking she understood somewhat, she reached carefully to pull the sheet away.

Seeing he movements the Wizards eyes widened "NO! DON'T!!!"

Too late, pulling the sheet aside Elphaba gasped, falling backward a moment, her heart thumped loudly. "D-doctor Dillamond?" her voice stuck as she tried to find the words to speak to her mentor, after so long, he was here. For all this time and he was right under her nose. "Doctor Dillamond it is you!" she moved to help him up.

"Elphaba, we couldn't let him keep speaking ou—"the Wizard tried, to which Elphaba shot him a glare before returning her attention to Doctor Dillamond.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked softly as the Goat hardly batted an eyelid, his face covered in bruises and yet he was clearly the Goat from her past. After another moment of silence a realization dawned in her mind. Taking a moment before she tried to trust her voice, she opened her mouth in fear of the answer. "Can't you speak?"

This time her reply was met by a long and loud bleat. Fighting the rage that now consumed her, Elphaba raised her head towards the Wizard as Chistery quickly lead Doctor Dillamond away. The Wizard stepped back instantly towards the head. Elphaba fought hard to control her shaking limbs as her eyes narrowed. The Witch rising again as she had done before, only this time with more venom than any viper. "I am nothing like you. We have nothing in common" her voice lowered dangerously as she stood, leaving her broom on the ground, her fingers curled, almost talon like as she raised her hands before her "And I will fight you until the day I DIE!" she screamed, thrusting her hands forward she began to chant fast and loudly, the words of spells finding their way into her mouth as she wished all matters of curses upon this man.

Instantly the Wizard climbed into the head, calling out for his guards.

Almost instantly the doors beside her burst open widely, distracting her from her spell. Spinning round, she expected to find a familiar face. But never had she expected this.

Gasping, Elphaba instantly stepped backwards, eyes wide in fear as arms grabbed her from behind, desperately she struggled to throw them off, rushing to where her broom had been only to find it in the hands of another Gale forcer. Before long more hands grabbed onto her subduing all her movements.

With a smirk, the leader moved forward towards her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Well, well, well who'd have thought it? After so long, we meet again"

Elphaba turned her head away sharply, as Avaric's gun trailed harshly on her head.


	17. Revelations

**Just thought I'd update with this to anyone who reads, which may not be many. This Chappy is all full of cuteness of a new kind, I**** have NEVER written this Pairing before, so tell us what you think… (it's not exactly like my Fiyeraba writing, its hardly going to be like that seeing as this is a Fiyeraba fic but, I LOVED TO EXPLORE THIS)**

**Yes I know Fiyero is very dreamy and has loads of flashes and like trails out of the present, but hey IT'S FIYERO. He's not called brainless because he doesn't have a brain, he's called brainless because he chooses not to APPLY said brain. So I figured he'd always be in his head, I mean come on, something had to stir inside there to make him realize he wanted Elphaba…**

**A warning though, the next chapter is very dark and deals with some very serious issues that one may find upsetting. But remember it's all to get on with the story and I said it would be darker and I didn't want to follow the musical completely coz hey that's stupid….**

**Love to Laura and Jess my reviewers for last chappy**

**And also to My Beta Alicia =]**

**Alsoooo would like to know if anyone reads this… so that button on the bottom of the page is calling to you sooooo presss it =] **

* * *

**Revelations**

With a start, Fiyero opened his eyes. Daylight flooded miserably over the room, his room. Blinking back sleep he tried dully to recall how he happened to end up back in his bed. Desperately he tried to sort actual events from dreams as a wash of different images flooded his mind, sending painful jolts to his still half asleep brain.

Dancing. He remembered dancing.

Dancing with…. Elphaba? No that couldn't be right…. a spring of blonde curls and the sound of giggling… ah Glinda. He had been with Glinda, at the ball, dancing… but all those things still did not answer the question as to how the hell he go to bed in the first place.

Returning to the recess of his mind, Fiyero closed his eyes again in a vain attempt to concentrate, he felt he needed to remember what had happened after the dancing, but all he could remember, all he could see, was the silly events of his day dream and the horrifying events of his nightmares…

_They lay together again after a long night of dancing, her beautiful raven hair splayed out across his __bare chest in a heavenly blanket as blissfully bare skin touched bare skin._

_This was happiness._

"_Fiyero" she whispered, his name sounding sweetly off her pouted lips, rolling off her tongue in the way that always made his heart beat just that bit faster._

"_Yes my love?" he answered, snuggling contently into the pillow and pulling her closer to him, her head rested perfectly on his chest. _

_Slowly, she sat up (much to his disappointmen)t, gazing down at him lovingly with deep brown pools, so wide, so beautiful he struggled not to get lost in them again. _

_She was older in this dream, yet not so old to have been really classed as old. Her perfect lips curled slightly on one side in a devilishly sexy half smile, her hair like a curtain of black velvet over one shoulder._

_A beautiful, ravishing, bare shoulder._

"_Oz you're beautiful__" he whispered, taking the hand that rested on his chest and gently kissing her fingertips before allowing it to fall back, to once again caress his rather well toned chest._

"_Fiyero" she repeated, "My dear sweet hero, I wonder that you should still now, even in dreams, say such things to me when you know full well you are lying."_

"_But I'm not—"he tried to speak as she placed those blessed fingers to his lips, her smile not once failing. It took all his will not to kiss her fingertips again…_

"_Perhaps in another world, with another set of eyes, you'd see differently and realize the lie in your words. I am not Beautiful, I am not anything. I am but a dream." Softly her lips brushed his own, a chaste kiss yet so full of all the things he wanted, pulling away, Fiyero began to speak the words she'd never allowed him to say._

"_Fae, I love you"_

_Suddenly everything changed and she was wrenched back from his grasp, a scream of pain pierced his ears although whose scream, he didn't know as the other gale force pulled her away. Reaching out from her, Fiyero tried desperately to bring her back safely to his arms, all the while screaming her name, to no avail as she pulled further and further away…_

Then suddenly again his dream shifted and changed morphing as the fire light fell upon his face, as the tribal fire burned brightly within the centre of a ghostly camp. The image of a woman moving closer to him…

His memory suddenly grew fuzzy and he opened his eyes again, this time fighting tears. Beside him something stirred and he suddenly realised he was not alone.

"Fiyero?" Glinda's croaky voice filled his ears, polluting the remains of the echo of his name on the other girl's lips.

Confused, Fiyero tried discreetly to make sure he was still fully clothed in all the correct places. Again it would not do to have one woman in his bed whilst he dreamed of another being in his arms.

Sitting up and satisfied to find clothing in place, Fiyero proceeded to question the half awake blonde about the night before.

Yawning, Glinda wiped sleep from her eyes, smudging the remains of her mascara she had left in the process. Her hair messed from sleep and her dress rumpled quite badly, she looked quite the sight, still beautiful but less glamour and more reality. "Don't know" she grumbled over another yawn. "You weren't well so I brought you up here. You fell asleep and I wanted to make sure you were okay, then I must have fallen asleep!" annoyance laced her voice as she sat up, cursing loudly as her tiara hooked onto the pillow, yanking her hair.

"Fuck!"

Stifling a chuckle at the antics of the once morning person, Fiyero quickly moved to unhook the tiara. _She must be telling the truth_ Fiyero thought, _who the hell wears a tiara to bed?!_

"Honestly" Fiyero smirked at her "Glinda the good using such language, what will the people think?" removing the tiara, he made to sort out some of the other tangled strands of curling, sun drop and honey dew coloured hair, as they fell forward, covering Glinda's face in a mass of curl.

He wondered, sadly, how many others had been fortunate enough to see this side of Glinda, The slightly messy, unkempt, Oh so real Glinda.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she seemed to mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'Fuck the people' before she moved to stand up, leaving behind a trail of glitter on his sheets.

"Ah, Lin, you know your dress is malting, right?" he raised an eyebrow to the sparkles sprinkled vaguely in a Glinda shaped mess on his bed.

Turning back, she giggled lightly. "You've got some in your hair!" before she ruffled her fingers through his dark brown mane. Chuckling, he watched as trace amounts of said glitter fell from his hair.

After a moment Glinda moved away. "There we are. All better. Much more manly" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Aw, thanks" he smiled back at her. Despite everything, Fiyero found that he still strangely enjoyed her company, but as he thought harder about it, he noticed the way in which he loved her was noticeably different to the way in which he loved Elphaba. Somehow he knew now, that the way in which he loved her was noticeably more like one would love a best friend, or a sister.

"Oh, Oh" Glinda smirked, pulling away from him "Someone looks like he's thinking again. Can't have that!" she bent her head and kissed his lips, causing a wash of guilt to fall over Fiyero again.

Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Glinda pulled away, quickly busying herself with attempts to make herself more presentable, also almost expertly hiding the wash of hurt on her face, almost.

Sweet Oz, he felt awful.

After an awkward moment a rather loud banging on the door, caused Fiyero to jump. Quickly he made to answer the door, only to be shoved down back to the bed by Glinda.

"Don't even think about moving Mister. You still look ill" she chided, pointing a pale finger at him in threat as she moved to the door herself.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he smiled innocently and leaned back in the bed for effect. Oz bless his expert ability to hide his real thoughts and emotions too well. In truth, although feeling slight annoyance at Glinda telling him what to do in his own room, he felt quite content to remain where he was, at least in bed he wasn't required to bad mouth his only love.

Nodding happily, Glinda opened the door to a very young and very shocked young Gale Forcer.

"L-Lady Glinda." He stumbled, not expecting to see Glinda the Good within his Captain's room. _Boy is he in for a surprise when one day his wife doesn't leave to find her own room _Fiyero smirked at the way the Gale Forcer could be so naïve. "I—um—didn't realise you were… that um… I'm so sorry to interrupt." Great, it was almost sweet to find a Gale Force who actually blushed at the prospect of sex. "I… I have urgent news for Captain Fiyero" the young lad blushed deep crimson as Glinda flashed her 500 megawatt smile at him.

"Oh that's okay, I was just leaving" she waved brightly. "See you later dearest" she blew him a kiss before exiting the room and leaving a very flushed and bewildered Gale Force.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero tried not to laugh at the lad and his apparent confusion and embarrassment at the thought of what he thought he had interrupted.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked after a moment, standing up and straightening his clothes. The boy smiled slightly at the sight of Fiyero's clothing from the previous night, his green suit having been wrinkled and creased in an almost incriminating fashion. Suddenly annoyed at the boy's facial expression, Fiyero drew himself to his full height. "Are you actually going to talk or are you just going to stand there and gape at me?"

Instantly the Gale Forcer straightened up.

"Sorry Sir, I've been told to bring you news from lieutenant Avaric about last nights capture."

Fiyero's brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to recall any captures made the night before. None sprung to his mind, which caused a small panic to fill his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

"Capture?" he asked, to which the Gale Forcers mouth dropped open widely.

"Of The Witch"

So many emotions flooded through his heart at that moment, fear, excitement, panic… all causing a temporary paralysis to his limbs. Fae, his Fae was now here, his life was finally back in his grasp. With the Gale Force… his fear grew, god only knew what they had already done to her!

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?!"

The boy flinched visibly as Fiyero's harsh words hit him. Fiyero didn't care if he scared the life out of this kid, he had to demand why. He had to know the reasons.

"We didn't want to disturb you and it seems… Lady Glinda from your slumbers"

Anger flowed through his veins. A whole night she had been in chains, below the palace with those monsters and no one had informed him.

"You mean to tell me that we have The Witch in our custody and you didn't want to wake me up?!" Quickly Fiyero grabbed his boots and jacket. "Take me to her!"

"But Sir, Lieutenant Avaric is with her…"

"NOW!" Fiyero screamed, pulling the door shut quickly, the words sunk in painfully and fear made his heart beat faster and faster. Elphaba, his Elphaba was with that monster, that evil son of a bitch who had tried to harm her before. Suddenly Fiyero found his speed increasing as he rushed towards the dungeons that lead to Southstairs.


	18. Reunions

This is possibly my longest chapter ever… warning Torture and abuse and this is definitely more of an M than a T. this was also my hardest chappy yet. So may be a while for the next…

I hope this is good to you all and hope I get some reviews. Please please please review.

This is for my lovely Beta Alicia and my lovely friend. And also Laura whom is awesomeness as usual =]=]=]

* * *

**Reunions**

Elphaba bit back another cry of pain. A night of horrors but still she would not cry.

She would never give him the satisfaction.

The darkness of her cell seemed almost as welcoming as the darkness of sleep, yet sleep would not come, couldn't come, nor death, nor complete black, the thing that once haunted her nightmares was now happening around her and she was powerless to stop it, unable to move from fear or pain, she stood and took the horrors that still befell her, as the numbness finally began to take over.

An entire night filled with all her worst fears, all her real nightmares, and still all she her mind would think about were there dancing pair she had seen before.

And with those thoughts came thoughts of her once family and friends, the people she'd hurt the most in her short, yet still too long life.

Images of Nessarose, happy for the thought of her death, a malicious smile as she found out the news, the Wicked Witch was dead. Glinda happy to continue on in her life, without even acknowledging she ever existed. Fiyero Much the same…

She imagined with her death there would be much happiness to nearly everyone, even herself. Yet cowering within this hell as Avaric and the Gale Force inflicted all manners of torment upon her physical being, Elphaba felt that the death of her mind frightened her beyond anything these people could do to her. The release into showing how she was defeated both physically and mentally scared Elphaba more than any torment, so her mind blocked out all that happened as best it could, so she fought hard to keep from showing him, of all people, how she hurt.

Flinching, the leather strap came down again, Blood pooling onto the already crimson stained floor. Shreds of clothing ripped into strips clung to her wounds, slicked with blood, skin and open wounds stinging as the fibres touched her tender flesh. Yet the whip wouldn't stop, nor the chains of cold iron, as again and again Avaric brought the torturous devices against her. This was far from the worst of the tortures that befell her that night but it was enough to bring her to the brink of breaking point, yet she willed herself to fight against the tears that threatened to burn their way from her eyes.

"Cry damn it!" Avaric screamed for what would have been and infinite number of times before.

"Fuck you!" she heard a voice that sounded like her own bite back, although she felt no recollection of speaking the words at all.

With a sudden swift movement she had not anticipated, Avaric threw the whip to the floor and pinned her painfully against the wall, whilst the other guards stood laughing as the cold concrete and bricks pressed into her back painfully causing an involuntary hiss from her already swollen lips.

"Come on Witch" Avaric hissed his loathsome lips mere millimetres from her own. The foul taste from the first time he'd shoved himself on her still lingered on her lips, his putrid breath touched her face making her want to gag. The images of earlier flew through her mind, she suppressed a cry that filled her throat, she could not let him know how much he'd hurt her. "you know you want to cry" his hand flew up to caress her bruised face with a perverted smile.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she glared fiercely, a smirk crossing her face in an attempt to back up her words; although she knew that just beneath it the fear filled her…

"What's the matter Avaric? Not man enough to face facts? I DON'T fear you."

Instantly his hand struck out harshly across her face, sending more pain through her, dully she tasted the iron like taste of her own blood as it filled her mouth.

"You talk tough" he smirked back, glancing down at her shredded dress, behind which little tuffs of skin was exposed. "You want another lesson? Maybe this time I'll soften you out, god knows I enjoyed it" his hand suddenly flew down her, ripping her top fully and exposing her breasts, with a malicious smile, he pressed his hand upon her tender skin pining her, before his other hand crept up the remains of her skirt.

"If I were you I'd remove my hand PIG!" she spat, the blood that once pooled in her mouth staining his face much to the amusement of the other guards who had bared witness to her pains, non joining in her horrors as Avaric raped her, yet none stopping him all the same, instead rude cat calls left their lips, and now there was sure to be a repeat of the same thing unless Elphaba could find some way to stop him, his hand crept higher…

If these men who witnessed her in this moment were supposed to be good then Oz had to be the most corrupt place in any world.

With rage Avaric pushed her harder to the wall, allowing his body to rest against hers whilst his hand ran higher still. His lips grazed her ear as he spoke.

"Make me" he shoved her harder, the brick slicing into her back, causing a whimper of pain to escape her lips, echoing in the room around them.

"I think she told you to remove your hand Lieutenant." A deep voice bellowed from the door, a long silhouette falling where the man stood. Instantly Avaric moved away straightening up as Elphaba's heart raced faster, from fear, from relief, from other emotions she dare not show.

The voice unchanged yet sharper somehow. _Oh no not him, anyone but him_, her thoughts screamed harshly, as again her saviour caused Avaric to release her, Falling to the floor she watched the scene before her. Fiyero stood tall beside the bastards who held her there, his gaze never leaving Avaric, his eyes falling on the scumbag with superiority. So changed, so grown up, sadness touched her heart at the coldness she witnessed in his once warm blue eyes. Part of her believed he would pick up straight where Avaric left off, part of her didn't mind, yet somehow she couldn't help the hope that filled her that she was at least somehow saved.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked after a moment of silence as he surveyed the scene before him with disgust.

"We were just having a little fun Sir." Avaric pushed his head up defiantly towards the captain.

Fiyero's face gave no emotion as he spoke, uncaring in any direction, a military figure, nothing of the carefree boy she'd once known. It broke her heart to see these changes so closely and yet still after all the changes he'd been through, he still managed to save her life again, even if this time he were too late to save all of her dignity.

"Just having Fun? Get the fuck out of here, ALL of you." the guards moved to file out, Avaric one of the last. "And Lieutenant…"

"Yes sir?"

"The next time you neglect to inform me of the capture of the most dangerous fugitive in Oz, I can assure you, you will be stripped of you ranks. Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

With a steel cold glare, Fiyero's gaze fell on her a moment, chilling her to the bone, nothing of the Fiyero she loved remained in those eyes. "Fiyero…" she tried to speak, his name coming barely as a whisper.

"Silence Witch!" he snapped cruelly before grabbing the last guard by the arm. "Alan, make sure No one comes within this bloke without my permission, I have a personal score to settle with the witch that must not be disturbed. Got that?" he asked, expression dark.

"But sir what if the witch—"

"But sir nothing, the witch will not harm me, look at her, she's just a girl for Ozsakes. Now set the order." Fiyero released him and the guard left without another word, shutting the door tight behind him, the light dimming substantially, leaving the two of them alone.

Perhaps they truly believed she would not harm Fiyero, oh perhaps this was a cruel trick on her.

After a moment of silence, Fiyero's eyes softened as he turned back to her, eyes gazing over her. Her face and all visible parts of her flesh, caked in blood and bruises, causing a deep purple effect over her emerald skin. her dress tattered to no salvation, her hair loose and wild around her, Fiyero knew the look of a caged animal, her eyes watching his every move ready to pounce at any moment, yet clearly she would not, could not pull true on this. So thin and hurt, her body showing full signs of malnutrition, yet still she held more womanly curves than before. Even bloodied and hurt, she still held something entrancing about her, her coppery brown eyes never leaving him as she pulled at the tattered remains of her dignity to shield her half exposed chest, never letting her eyes fall.

Another moment, he studied her, hardly knowing if she were real or yet another apparition of his imagination, before allowing his posture to fall from that of the soldier he pretended to be, to that of the broken man he knew he'd become, seeming familiar now, yet different, only his eyes now holding all the different pieces of Fiyero, the soldier, the man, the boy…

"Sweet Oz, Fae… look at what they've done to you" he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear it, in seconds he was by her side, a hanky pulled from his pocket as he wiped away at something on her face. Blood, she realised as the hanky pulled back stained red, _my blood_, she thought, still trying to process everything that happened around her.

"Did he...?" Fiyero began but trailed off, his eyes warmer now than ever before, she knew instantly what he meant. Taking a moment before slowly nodding her head, not trusting her voice for fear it should betray anything lest this be the hoax she feared.

Horror flashed over Fiyero's features, and within a second he had suddenly yet carefully, pulled her into his warm embrace. "Oh Oz Fae, I'm so Sorry" he whispered through sobs into her hairline.

Blinking neither stiffly nor relaxed in his arms, Elphaba's heart began to race again, her mind whirling over the events that had occurred in the hours since her capture. It had been so long since anyone had shown her any form of kindness, and now the one person she had dreamed of being the one to show her that kindness was doing just that, something had to be wrong. Yet as minutes ticked by, he didn't let her go, even pulling her closer into his lap. The sting of her wounds appeared to dull as she felt the warmth of him against her, the smell of him filled her failing senses, clouding them with the sense of familiarity, the presence of him nearly overriding the memory and the feel of Avaric.

As the thought occurred she couldn't stop the tears that finally filled her eyes and suddenly slid down her cheek painfully.

"Damn tears, they burn like fire!" she hissed, furiously dabbing at her eyes.

All at once, Fiyero turned her round dabbing the cursed tears with the cuff of his sleeve, knowing full well not to try and spread the moisture.

"I don't know what I can say or do to make this better, but by Oz I'm going to kill him. This is all my fault, I should have been the one to take the Wizard's call, at least then I could have thought of a way to help!" Fiyero tried not to cry, biting his lip.

Taking a moment to process what he'd said and for the first time in a long while, a genuine smile, however small, graced her lips.

"What?" he asked confused, only making her smile grow.

"You would have _thought_ of a way out. You're still doing that Huh?"

"What?" he asked again, even more lost than before.

"Thinking"

Fiyero's face dropped into mock horror and insult as he glared at her slightly, barely able to hide the twinkling of a smile on his face. "That's just great, one of the first things you say to me after three years, and might I add, after I saved your bum _again_ and all you do is insult me. Gee thanks that's just charming that is"

The impact of his words hit her and she felt her face fall again.

Three years.

Three years since she left him behind, since she broke his heart, since she ruined her life. three years and he still cared when everyone else had left her to rot, blamed her for their pain and Fiyero still cared, he cared enough to save her when he could have let her be used again and again, when he could have used her himself, although some damage was already done, she knew that had Fiyero not chosen to intervene then she would have been in a lot more trouble, the open wounds would have caused even more pain had Avaric succeeded again in her violation. He was putting his life on the line just sitting here talking with her, anyone could disobey his order and walk in, and then where would Fiyero be? Charged with high treason, aiding a fugitive, and yet he still stayed; he still did all that he had to save her one more time.

Another tear threatened to fall from her already swollen eyes as she glanced into Fiyero's eyes, so filled with warmth that belonged there just for her. She was a fool to have left him, to have ordered him to do something all because she couldn't take hurting her friend to have someone of her own. _He saved me_, the words echoed in her head over and over _he still cares_, _someone still cares_.

"Thank you" she whispered, unsure what else to do or say that could convey any of her feelings in that moment, she had never been good with those sorts of things. After another moment, she looked into Fiyero's eyes again, gazes locked she asked the question that she knew was obvious but she had to have him confirm it. "Aren't you going to get in a lot of trouble? I mean helping me, the Wicked Witch?"

Fiyero's brow creased slightly, causing light wrinkles to form, it was only then that Elphaba truly realised how tired he looked, of course, he'd been the lead in the hunt to find her, although she was beginning to think that his reasons far differed from those of the rest of the guard, yet every time they'd come close to capturing her, he had been there. It had to take its toll.

"I'm the Captain of the guard, they have to listen to my orders, and right now my orders are to be left in here with you. Alone." He paused a moment, perhaps in thought "but you are right, I will get in a lot of trouble if someone disobeys that order." Fiyero made no attempt to move only held her closer.

"Isn't that abuse of power?" Elphaba asked after a moment, raising one delicate dark eyebrow. She was ribbing him now, but Fiyero appeared to take the question in a literal sense, his gaze shifted slightly as his brow wrinkled again, causing a look of deep concentration to fall on his face, making him look all the more adorable.

Inwardly she pulled a face. _Adorable?_ _COME ON ELPHABA! That's bullshit, you can't use that word!_

The mental argument picked up once more within her head, ever since she'd first touched the Grimmerie, there had seemed to be almost two completely different sides to her brain. Always an internal battle between her thoughts, one side like a white angel still screaming that she could do good, the other… well she didn't like to think about the other. The transformation had been tiring at first, but now she was almost used to it. Still the two sides raged a war inside her head. Almost like what she now witnessed with Fiyero. The real person, fighting the person they had been inflicted with, who would have thought, the two most unlikely people to have something in common, and yet she was discovering she held quite a lot in common with the prince of the Vinkus, not all of it a blessing.

Slowly and for no particular reason other than to get away from the internal war, Elphaba found her mind wondering to images of the one time she'd felt anything close to being something special, anything close to meaning something. In his arms that one time, the only time, two completely different people like Ying and Yang or whatever the Quadlings called it, finding completeness within one another. He'd made her feel and she had pushed him away like yesterdays leftovers, and yet Fiyero still risked his life for her time and again, he was doing it now. But why?

"Fuck the abuse of power!" Fiyero suddenly said causing her thoughts to halt. "Elphaba, I only worked so hard to get here so that I could find you! And now I have. Granted it's not how I imagined finding you, but now I have, nothing else matters and I'll be damned if I let anything hurt you again." With that he bent his head forward, his lips nearing hers and for an instant she couldn't fight it, she leant forward too, only to turn her head at the last minute and his lips connected suddenly with her cheek instead.

"Fiyero, I thought you'd changed…" she whispered, although why she couldn't be sure.

"I have… changed"he stated matter-of-factly, his breath tickling her cheek slightly, she couldn't help but notice that in his tone it seemed that he held no pride in his evident change. Looking away, Elphaba took that moment to examine the small cell in which they sat anything to distract her from him, from how close he was to her, from his lips.

The room was small and cramped, a small cot in one dark corner, supposedly for her to sleep, a washing facility in another. No marks of furniture and only a thick iron door with small window bars towards the top allowed light through, the rest of the illumination came from two candles placed in different corners of the room and laced with magic to never burn down; she could feel the small parlour trick magic emanating from the wicks. This place was far worse, and yet no better than any hidey hole she was used to living in.

As the silence grew too long, Fiyero suddenly changed his position again, letting go of her, he stood up and for a moment she feared he would leave her there, having come to his senses finally after so long, he would leave her on her own, broken and bleeding, covered in the filth that was her life, like she deserved.

Instead he began to pace erratically.

"I'll have to get you out of here somehow, soon" he stated, causing her to look up at him in alarm.

"What?!" her voice echoed off the walls, making a small ringing sound appear in her own ears. At this, Fiyero met her eyes once more. A steady cool gaze almost exactly the same gaze that once used to thrill her and scare her at the same time, only now his eyes held a hint of something else she couldn't quite read.

"I said, I'm going to get you out of here." His voice sounded forceful, as though he dared her to even try defying his words, which despite the desire to leave the damned cell, she still dared to do for one reason alone, she would not ruin his life again.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will do no such thing." She stated stubbornly.

Fiyero seemed to deflate somewhat, his own face becoming riddled with confusion.

"What do you mean? Elphaba, I am not letting you stay here!" he kneeled before her, his eyes still linked firmly with her own. The determination set in those pools of light caused her almost nonexistent heart to shatter, glancing down she caught glimpse of his left hand, the place where a wedding band would soon be…

"Fiyero, I can't ask you to do that…" she began softly.

"I'm not asking your permission Elphaba. I'm telling you. I _Will_ get you out of here." He placed a gentile hand to her cheek, lifting her face so that she would look at him again.

Typical, the one person she couldn't resist was meant to be her biggest enemy, only _he_ would try to be her hero.

Not for the first time questions entered her head as to the enigma that was the many faces of Fiyero Tigelaar.

"Why?" she asked softly, fearing his answer she tried to turn away, but couldn't, his hand ran softly over her face, her forehead, her cut lip, he studied every inch of her face with his fingers, an expression of love over his face, something she had not seen for a long time as he tried to answer honestly.

"Because, Elphaba, I Love you."

Her heart caught. Those damned words. The words she had always so longed to hear, that now caused her more pain than she'd ever encountered before.

"No, No, No! Don't say that!" she wrenched away from him, trying to ignore the pain that rippled through her body in order to get away from him.

Fiyero's hand flew to her own, pulling her back towards him before she could protest, their lips met in a passionate kiss, pulling her closer to him, again she tried to resist but with little success, as his lips proved to be far too persuasive. Before she even knew what she was doing, she kissed him back, lacing her arms around his neck. Before long the pain of her wounds dulled and a new ache filled her.

The ache for him.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"NO! W-we- no, this is, this is wrong." Elphaba placed a shaking hand to her lips.

She studied his features, studied his being, studied the Captain of the Wizards Guard. "I'm not some sort of Harem, Fiyero, and you are not in a place to be claiming you love me. You are my greatest threat and what is perhaps more important, you are marrying Glinda."

His face fell again, his hand reaching for her.

She pulled back.

"I did all that for you!" he snapped suddenly, his temper flashing out, his eyes filled with a mixture of emotions, the most prominent of which was his pain. The hurt in those eyes caused Elphaba to gasp, pulling further back. She had caused this, this was all her fault. The incredible change to the boy she once knew, was all because of her. How much more chaos had she caused? Who else's life had she ruined and changed beyond repair? Nessa surely would not have been so resentful had she not been abandoned by her sister. Boq most certainly would not have been turned to tin. The only life that seemed to have changed for the better was Glinda, but even so, she appeared to empty, a sell out. And yet now before her stood a man who just proclaimed he loved her, after everything she'd done to hurt him and he still claimed to love her.

Trying to cause him less pain and all she ever did was hurt him more. She didn't deserve his love, she deserved to rot, to die in these chambers, surrounded by torture and the horrors she had experienced before he came back into her life, over a thousand times worse.

Attentively, Fiyero stepped forward, closer to her again, causing her to startle again from her thoughts, tears threatening to fall and burn down again in a long line along the contours of her cheeks.

Softer, Fiyero repeated his words, a crack of emotion filling his voice. "I did all those things for you, Fae" he bit his lip, running a hand through his hair in the nervous habit he seemed to have not lost from his younger years. One reminder of the boy she'd left behind. "Don't you understand? I have never felt this strongly about anyone or anything in my life! Elphaba you made me think, granted mostly about you, but for Ozsake Fae, I can't ever lose you! When you left us, I wanted to die; do you know how many times I thought about ending it all? But I didn't. And you know why?" he stepped forward again, raising his hand again to her face, running it along her cheek softly, the warmth moving over her again, only now a buzz tingled through her, causing her built up tears to escape again, harder than before, they stung like fire, but the pain was nothing like the guild she felt as Fiyero's eyes met her own, moisture causing them to glisten as he spoke. "Because I couldn't bare the thought of never seeing you again. Don't you realise? Without you, I'm nothing, less than nothing. I'm not even the brainless airhead I was before I met you, I'm empty. I can't function without you! You are always there, in my head, you're my first thought each morning and the last thought each night and everything in between and I just— I had to find you, and now I have." By this point, Fiyero's hand had run through her hair as he stood closer to her than she'd realised, a small smile reaching his lips as he ran his fingers through the length of it, the tears still glistening in his beautiful blue almost crystal eyes.

Shaking her head, she willed herself to pull away, to no avail as her feet stood planted where they were. His words striking several cords.

"No, you're marrying Glinda, you can't love me! You're hers—"

Yanking his hand back, Fiyero moved away from her, throwing his hands in the air in frustration, grunting loudly.

"Don't you get it?! I DON'T LOVE HER! I'm only with her because _you_ told me to stay with her! I am risking EVERYTHING here just being in here. Sooner or later Avaric will realise what's going on and they are going to come in here and if we're still here, then all this would have been for nothing and we will both be in a lot of shit! How the hell can you still doubt me after all this!? Sweet Oz you are so _stubborn_!"

Without another thought, Elphaba pushed him to the wall, their lips meeting in a frenzy, allowing every bad thing that had happened to melt away into a dull memory, made duller still by the sweet of his lips, his tongue against her own, his hands tangled in her hair, her own pulling him closer.

Bloodied and hurt and yet his touch caused her no pain.

A moment and time almost seemed to still and yet too soon shed found herself pulling away, his words sinking in.

Wide eyed, Fiyero licked his lips, which were now swollen red. Clearing his throat he shook his head lightly.

"We-we have to get you out of here. G-get you cleaned up. Away from this-this place."

The stammer to his once confident speech caused a small smile to play on the edges of her lips, how could one man, upon entering a room with her, fight her physical demons away, clear her head of the horrible things that said demons had done in violation of her body and mind, proclaim his love for her, argue with her like there is no tomorrow and still manage to turn to a pile of adorable mush the moment she actually chose to believe him, even if it were only for a moment. No one had ever managed to break down her barriers and yet Fiyero did so with the utmost ease. Maybe this was why he was destined to forever plague her thoughts. He was the only person Elphaba ever believed she may have the capacity to fall in love with. The only person willing enough to show that love back openly.

"Fiyero, how do you expect to do that?" she asked softly, the fabric of her dress falling again to uncover her flesh, in an instant, Fiyero pulled his jacket around her, covering her, all the while shaking his head.

"I don't know… I hadn't thought that far ahead..." he muttered with a sigh "Some hero I turn out to be…"

She smiled lightly in hopes to make him smile, although she knew too well he had to know it was forced. Moving away she sat down on the cot, taking a moment to examine some of her cuts and grazes. The blood had begun to dry and now he skin seemed stained in a dark crimson, an unattractive colour that would have allowed her at least to look similar to another race, the Quadlings. Why couldn't I have been red for Ozsake! She cursed silently, maybe then she wouldn't have had such a desire to prove to everyone that she was more than just a skin colour. Maybe then things would have been different…

After a moment, Elphaba couldn't stand the silence anymore and she opened her mouth to speak, moving backward on the cot to lean on the filth covered wall.

"Yero, you're still my hero" she muttered causing him to look up at her again, before he moved over to the cot to sit beside her with a sad smile.

"If I were still a hero, I'd have already got you out of this hell hole, into safety and would have you half way to happy land by now…" he stopped talking, trailing off at the realisation at what he'd said out loud, he blushed lightly. "Sorry, that was inappropriate. But I just wish I had some way of getting you away without one of us dieing…"

Suddenly a very familiar voice sounded outside the door, the commotion caused outside made Fiyero jump up from the cot at a speed that almost sent him toppling over his feet again.

Within seconds the door flew open, revealing a very flushed Glinda and one rather unhappy guard.

x0x

Seeing the two friends eyes, the moment of their reunion was something Fiyero could never have imagined to be more beautiful, that is were it not for the guard snivelling on about how Glinda had disobeyed him and he had tried to stop her, lucky for Fiyero the guard was so caught up by his apologies for not being able to keep his order that he neglected to see Fiyero's Captains jacket on Elphaba's shoulders.

"Alan! Alan!" Fiyero held up his hands to silence him. "I understand. Now leave us. You will not be punished for my fiancé's foolish actions." Fiyero couldn't help the glare he shot at Glinda; she always picked her moments to bust into something important.

Quickly (and much to Fiyero's relief) Elphaba raised from the cot, dropping the jacket, her eyes blazing in that passion associated with the Wicked Witch, that false passion.

"Well, what have we here?" her voice echoed loudly and lower than her usual Mezzo tone. She was an amazing actress, Fiyero could give her that. "Little Glinda the Good decided sending her brutish fiancé to torture me wasn't enough? Had to come to try it out for yourself 'ey Blondie?" Elphaba, or rather the Wicked Witch snarled, very much for the benefit of Alan, who was absolutely petrified. "Maybe this is better now we can see who really has the most power…"

"Shut Up Witch! You will do nothing to Lady Glinda, or anyone, you have no real power!" Fiyero Glared at her, Standing up straight to his full height, making the change into his Captain stance, although as he did he doubted how effective it was, he had to think fast for some way to sway this into their favour, he couldn't have the Guard, no matter how trusted he was, finding out that he and 'the Witch' were playing an act.

Thinking quickly, and Fiyero prayed sweet Oz she forgave him, he ceased her by her beautiful tresses, enough to make it look rough, but he tried his hardest to make sure it wasn't. Playing along Elphaba let out a hiss, struggling against him, all the while Glinda stood horrified by what she no doubt thought to be a real brawl.

Through her hisses of 'pain', Fiyero swore he saw Elphaba smirk slightly, as she managed to hiss through her struggles at his side. "Well, my dear Captain, I say again are you going to make this worth my while? Or just going to stand there? Not that there would be anything pleasurable and pleasing from one as ill-equipped as you!" she cackled cruelly, struggling harder

_Ouch_, Fiyero thought, wincing and feeling quite deflated, _that was real low Elphie_, even if it was only for show, Alan's eyes widened considerable in a matter of seconds, his eyes drifting slightly and hopefully unintentionally to Fiyero's crotch area. Fiyero suppressed the urge to make some form of dig towards Elphaba and how his 'ill-equipment' had seemed to surface quite well in her eyes before, knowing full well that this would do nothing to help their situation.

"Leave us" Fiyero commanded, surprised at his own voice.

"But Sir, you and Lady Glinda—"

Fiyero glared at him, pulling Elphaba closer in a harsher way, he winced internally when he was her bite back a cry of pain. Sweet Oz he didn't want to hurt her but it had to be believable. The look that filled Glinda's eyes was pure terror mixed in with other emotions Fiyero could not quite place, she truly believed that the brawl would be real, her eyes welled slightly, no doubt at the realisation that even if it were real she would not be able to stop it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Sir I cannot leave two people of such stature alone with this creature of darkness" Alan puffed out his chest.

_Sweet Lurline__, Ozma__ Tippetarius! Why did this one have to have some measure of Intelligence?!_

Fear filled Fiyero's heart again, _what if he doesn't buy it? What do I do?! We're all fucked if he thinks we're faking, THINK FIYERO THINK!_ He had to do something to convince this tool to leave the three to plot their escape, Glinda would surely be a great help in this, he now realized, and she could always prove to be a valuable distraction. Suddenly a plan began to form in Fiyero's mind as his training began to kick in. his knowledge could prove vital in getting his Fae to safety and in order to do so, he had to speak to the two women alone.

So he did the only thing he could think to convince Alan he was still in power.

He hit her.

Biting at a cry, Elphaba fell to the floor as Glinda squeaked loudly at his sudden act of violence. Never in his life had Fiyero loathed himself more than in that moment.

"Now do you believe we are safe?!" he spat. "She will do us no harm, she is nothing!" it took all his will not to pick her up in his arms there and make sure she knew how sorry he was.

Wide eyed, Alan left without a word, shutting the door. At least that gave them a little while until the palace officials decided to look for Glinda, or until they got found out, whichever came first.

As soon as the door closed, Glinda flew at him, surprising him greatly as she began to beat him in a fury of flying fists and curses.

"You fucking bastard! How could you! She's my best fucking friend! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screamed, her tiny fists hitting hard enough to leave bruises.

"OW! Glinda Stop!" He flinched back as her fist flew for his nose.

Too late.

Pain flooded his face, his nose stung beyond belief, who would have thought someone as small as Glinda could puck such a nasty punch. Again Fiyero dodged back as another fist flew his way, only to be shocked when a flurry of Green and Black stepped in front of him, grabbing the fist before it could connect with one of her own, whilst using her other hand to hold Glinda back.

"Lin Stop!" Elphaba said softly, the tenderness back in her silky voice.

Instantly tears sprung to the smaller girls blue eyes as she leapt into the arms of the Emerald beauty, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder as the two friends came together again. After so long the power of the two seemed to light up the dreary cell, arms holding tight around the frame of their other half, both women held each other for a moment, silent, yet speaking in volumes. Fiyero took this opportunity to look away, not wanting to intrude on something that was obviously very personal to both.

Wiping the blood from his nose, he was surprised to in fact find it unbroken, it did, however, hurt like hell.

He winced as he pressed down on it lightly, this causing the silence between the good witch and the bad to cease. Glinda's voice high and trembling with emotion pierced the silence, only this time barely above a whisper. "Elphie, is it really you?" she asked, not seeming to care how stupid she sounded. "If it is, I missed you"

The green woman smiled softly, surprisingly dry-eyed as she held the smaller woman close, resting her head in Glinda's curls, almost like a lover. Despite himself, Fiyero felt a stab of jealousy at how close these two really appeared.

Silly, what might have been every guys fantasy, these two beautiful, independent, strong women as close as they were now, as close as they seemed, was actually something which caused Fiyero's blood to boil lightly, the little green monster of jealousy latching on tight to his already fragile being.

"It's me" Elphaba whispered back, holding her a moment more before pulling away slightly to look at him. "Good thing your boyfriend hits like a girl, or else that may have actually hurt." She smirked at him, although he could see it was mainly for his and Glinda's sake, her smirk faltered slightly.

"Elphaba" he took a step towards her "I am so sorry."

How he longed to pull her close and show her how sorry he really was.

A tiny smile creped over her lips, she rolled her eyes.

"I understand. It wasn't real"

This statement did nothing to make him feel any better, the guilt of hitting her still fresh in his mind. Stinging painfully (or was that his nose…).

Perhaps once again realizing he was in the room, Glinda quickly moved to Fiyero's side, she lifted her hand up and annoyingly his body's reaction was to flinch away in fear of her hitting him again.

_Huh! Real manly Fiyero!_ His mind took that moment happily to mock him.

"Fiyero dearest I am SO sorry!" Glinda's eyes welled again, as softly she touched his nose.

"Its fine" he hissed through clenched teeth "but please don't touch the nose!"

Yanking her hand away, Glinda's eyes flashed with guilt as Fiyero ran his fingers lightly over his nose.

"Sorry!" she stepped away from him, this small exchange suddenly causing Elphaba to do something neither expected.

She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yes, very funny, laugh at my pain" Fiyero glared in annoyance, as suddenly Glinda started to giggle too.

"It is rather funny dear" she managed between wheezes and giggles, before moving to Elphaba, who had again taken to sitting on the cot, her obvious pain still showing despite her brave face. Glinda softly placed her small hand in Elphaba's own equally as tiny, squeezing gently.

Seeing the two friends and the women they had become was like seeing night and day, the two could not be more contrasting, and yet there was still this air surrounding the pair that seemed to ooze with the power of their very strong relationship.

Soon their giggles died down and the room once again took on a serious air.

Cautiously Fiyero watched as Glinda turned to Elphaba with careful words, she placed her other hand over their entwined hands.

"Elphie, why did you come back?" she asked, carefully taking out some pins from her hair, she quickly fastened up some of the patches to Elphaba's dress, such a tender thing, to see two of the most powerful women in Oz, caring for one another so.

With a sigh, Elphaba shook her head. "Because I had a job to do. It was all kind of going to plan too, till the damned Wizard called Avaric and his team of numb-sculled, brainless, soldier drones in." she glanced momentarily at Fiyero "No Offence"

This may have given him offence, or a chuckle, had he not been running out of time to save her life.

The more he thought about it, the more his plan seemed almost flawless, the only thing still plaguing him was how to get her past all the others without suspicion, only one thing came to mind and it was not something to be considered very goodly, even only in speech and especially after all that she had been through already…

"Glinda, How did you know to come here?" he suddenly asked, causing the two women to look up at him again, Copper brown eyes and baby blues fixed on him and him alone. The way they looked at him was somewhat unnerving.

"I was walking past Madame Morrible's office and she was having a conversation with loathsome Avaric, who said that Elphie was here and seemed to be giving up the fight… so naturally I ran here, pushed past those blasted guards, Who by the way were _Smoking _on the job."

Elphaba Quickly rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Cos they're such angels otherwise' which caused Glinda to scowl at her slightly.

"Then I came here so now I'm here."

Again Elphaba rolled her eyes, this time mumbling louder "well nah, we thought you were over there." Causing Glinda to glare in annoyance…

Not five minutes together again and already they seemed to be having a silent argument.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat, again commanding attention from the bickering pair.

"I think I know a way to get Elphie to safety, but Lin, I'm going to need your help on this."

On his words, Glinda's ears pricked up and she sat up straighter, eyes shining in determination. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, voice natural, showing how important this was to her too.

Glancing into Elphaba's eyes, he saw the hope flickering behind her copper orbs, saw the trust. He just hoped it wasn't misplaced as he began to explain his idea, all the while praying to whoever he could that he would not let her down this time and that he could truly live up to be Yero the hero, as she so trustingly and lovingly called him…


	19. Note from the Author

**Note from the Author.**

Hello there fellow Ozians who read my fic and don't quite review (gee thanks for the support) and for those who do (loves youuuu).

I have written the rest of it(with the exception of two or three chapters that follow these ones that will be next) and need to type it up, but it has recently come to my attention that one of my faithful readers, and good friends, has not actually seen the Show yet. So therefore does not know the happenings of the plot in total.

On January 10th Myself, my Galinda, my Glinda/Fiyero(:p) and said friend are off to see the show for my 16th birthday at the Apollo Victoria (squeeeee), so I have now decided that I shan't post the next chapter until after then because the next chapter has some of the plot twists in the show mixed in (namely my favourite plot twist) and I do not want to be the one to ruin these twists for her.

So until then I will just be typing them up but not posting, on the other hand I will be posting up the first chapter of 'Limitless' which will be posted on my and my Glinda/Fiyero(aka Alicia)'s joint profile. (Elphie and Lindy = pen name) check that out please, it's our Role Play that was just so amazing we had to turn it into a fic (and make two sequels). It will be rated Mature due to scenes of sexual nature, and sensitive subjects involved within the plot such as rape and torture.

Basically it's a 'What if' situation that was just amazing, it's my vision of an alternate universe of our Oz, that has some of the same key events but things that alter the out come and in turn, alter the events.

IT'S BLOODY AMAZING. I am NEVER one to toot my own horn but I am so proud of what we have achieved so far with our story line. So please read and stuff when it's up.

Which, should be soon as, I am now on Christmas Holidays. (yay)

So because I will not update till after Christmas and New Year I wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! =] (and in my case, a very awesome birthday :p)

And I will try to update something else like one shots and stuff before then, knowing me I will do =]

Seasons Greetings

Elphie (aka Jess)

Your author.


End file.
